Harry Potter : La destinée d’un Veela
by ange-ou-demon
Summary: Suite à un héritage magique un peu spécial, harry devient un veela male ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus d'un siècle. venez vous ce qui en découlera. multipairing et probablement slash
1. Cauchemar et Balade

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling

**NA :** les premiers chapitres sont assez courts mais arriveront rapidement. Les suivants se rallongeront au fur et à mesure. L'action deviendra plus chaude dans quelques chapitres. Ceci est ma première fiction alors s'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Elle ne tient pas compte du sixième tome car il était impossible que certains élémentsdu tome existent pour le bon déroulement de la fic.

°blabla° : pensées de Harry

nom blabla : pensées des autres personnes

#nom# : personne qui parle

**Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela**

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Cauchemar et Balade  
**_

Au 4 Privet Drive, une petite maison de banlieue comme toute les autres la nuit semblais calme, pourtant si trois des quatre habitant dormaient d'un sommeil profond marqué par des ronflements sonores ce n'était pas le cas du quatrième résident : un jeune homme mince aux cheveux d'un noires d'ébène qui portait une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front et dont le sommeil était des plus agité, pour ne pas dire cauchemardesque. Dans son rêve le jeune homme courrait dans l'espoir de rattraper une personne avant qu'elle ne tombe derrière un voile, alors que retentissait un rire féminin méprisant.  
« Sirius,non…… »

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry Potter se réveilla dans son lit, le coeur lourd de remords, de tristesse et de colère. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir comme toutes les autres nuits depuis le mois de juin, il se leva et prit, dans sa malle, sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette. Il sortit tout doucement du 4 Privet Drive et partit en direction du parc. Arrivé au coin de la rue, il s'arrêta pour saluer Maugrey Fol-Oeil qui était de garde cette nuit-là. Pointant sa baguette en direction de Maugrey, il dit :  
« Bonsoir Maugrey. Savez-vous quelle est la forme de mon patronus ?  
- Bonsoir Harry. Il prend la forme de votre père ou tout au moins de son animagus. Sinon c'est bien, Vigilance constante, comme je dis toujours. » Harry fit un triste sourire mais abaissa sa baguette. ° Oui, j'aurais dû plus vous écouter et Sirius ne serait pas mort par ma faute….. Non, Harry, il ne faut pas penser à ça.°  
« Alors, dure nuit ? demanda le vieil Auror, même s'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponses.  
- Comme d'habitude. Comment allez-vous ? Cela ne vous gêne pas si l'on va jusqu'au parc ?  
- Non, cela ne me gêne pas de t'accompagner vu que je suis là pour ça. Sinon, tout va bien avec Voldemort qui se tient tranquille depuis son fiasco au département des mystères et son échec quand il a essayé de te posséder.  
- Merci de me rappeler cette journée, comme si je n'en rêvais pas assez, » murmura Harry. Puis il reprit « Et, au niveau de l'ordre, tout va bien ?  
- Oui, même si je ne dois pas trop t'en parler à cause des fuites possibles, on s'occupe de quelques attaques isolés de mangemorts sur des moldus et on essaye de coordonner des actions avec le ministère et de recruter plus de monde, au cas où.  
- Je comprends et merci de me tenir au courant.  
- Mais de rien, de toute façon, tu en sauras plus en fin de semaine quand tu seras au QG.  
-QUOI ? Mais c'est quoi, cette histoire. Pourquoi devrais-je être au QG en fin de semaine ? Dumbledore avait dit que je devais rester ici, jusqu'après mon anniversaire et celui-ci est dans deux semaines.  
- Je sais. Mais Dumbledore explique les raisons dans une lettre qu'il t'a envoyée aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas dû la recevoir vu ta réaction.  
- Tout à fait. Mais vu ce que vous dites je devrais la voir en revenant, tout à l'heure.  
- Oui, je pense. »

Harry et Maugrey étaient arrivés au parc et ils s'y promenèrent pendant une heure. Voyant que le soleil allait bientôt se lever, ils prirent le chemin de retour et se séparèrent au bord de Privet Drive.

Harry était perplexe et anxieux : d'un côté il lui tardait de quitter les Dursley et de l'autre il n'était pas sur d'être prêt a revoir ses amis et les membres de l'ordre, il se sentait encore trop mélancolique et désirait être seul mais surtout il redoutait de devoir aller au square Grimmaurd dans la maison de Sirius ou tout ce qu'il verrait ne pourrait que lui rappeler son parrain et raviver sa peine. Pourtant il souhaitait pouvoir discuter avec certaines personnes comme le professeur Lupin le dernier des Maraudeurs ainsi que Hermione dont la présence lui faisait toujours beaucoup de bien. Il fallait également qu'il parle à Dumbeldore, qu'il mette un certain nombres de chose et de non-dit à plat.

A peine rentré dans sa chambre, Harry aperçut un hibou de couleur fauve appartenant à Poudlard qui l'attendait patiemment sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

° Cela doit être la lettre de Dumbledore. Alors qu'a-t-il à me dire ?°


	2. lettre de Dumbledore et conséquences

**Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela**

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion

_**Chapitre 2 : La lettre de Dumbledore et ses conséquences**_

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que tu m'en veux pour toutes les cachotteries que j'ai faites et je voudrais encore m'en excuser j'aurais du te parler dés le début de l'année précédent et te faire confiance cela aurait éviter la mort de Sirius. Mais saches que Sirius n'aurait pas voulu que tu te morfondes et qu'il est mort comme il l'a toujours voulu, en te protégeant, sa mort est une tragédie et j'en suis en partie responsable, je sais que tu t'en veux également mais nous sommes humain Harry et nous commettons des erreurs. Toutefois il faut que tu sache faire la part des choses tu as agit aux mieux selon ta conscience et je suis sure que dans des circonstances semblables Sirius aurait agit de la même façon que toi : si une personne est responsable de la mort de Sirius ce n'est pas toi mais Voldemort qui a manigancé ce piége.  
__Je sais que je t'avais dit que tu resterais jusqu'à ton anniversaire chez ta tante. Mais en faisant des recherches sur ta famille, j'ai découvert que toute ta famille recevait son héritage magique non pas à 17 ans comme c'est l'habitude chez les sorciers mais à 16 ans.  
__Dans ta famille, cet héritage est souvent constitué par une augmentation surprenante de la puissance magique et comme la tienne est déjà très importante, je préférerais que tu sois au QG quand cela arrivera. De plus, j'aimerais profiter de ce temps-là pour que tu t'entraînes avec Remus et les autres membres de l'Ordre. Car plus tu t'entraîneras, plus tu auras de chance de vaincre Voldemort. Je ne dis pas ça car je te considère comme une arme mais parce que j'aimerais que tu survives à Voldemort. En effet, même si je n'ai l'occasion de te le dire et que maintenant, alors que tu ne me fais plus confiance, saches que je te considère bien plus comme le petit-fils que je n'ai jamais eu que comme un élève et cela quelque soit ton destin._

_Affectueusement,  
__Albus Dumbledore._

_Ps : L'ordre viendra te chercher vendredi après-midi pour t'amener ici._

°Alors là, je ne savais pas que le professeur pensait ça de moi. Un petit-fils !... C'est vrai que jusqu'à la mort de Sirius, je le considérais plus comme le grand-père que j'aurais pu avoir que comme mon directeur, il a été mon mentor et m'a toujours soutenu. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je dois lui refaire confiance, il m'a caché tellement de choses. Mais bon, quand je le verrais, il faudra que j'essaie de lui parler et on verra bien. Mais j'y pense, je viens de mentionner Sirius et je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Peut-être que cette lettre m'a fait du bien et que je commence à faire mon deuil. De toute façon Dumbledore a raison, il ne faut pas que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, il faut que j'ailles de l'avant et que je m'entraîne pour vaincre Voldemort et pour régler mes comptes avec Bellatrix … et aussi avec Peter, j'ai eu tord de l'épargner mais je ne referais pas cette erreur la prochaine fois j'exécuterai la sentence de Sirius pour lui et pour mes parents et pour cela je mettrais tout en oeuvre.°

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Harry alla dans la cave de la maison où Vernon avait installé une salle de musculation pour aider Dudley dans son régime bien que Dudley ni soit jamais aller. Il venait de décider qu'il passerait les 4 jours restant avant son départ à s'entraîner physiquement, malgré l'absence de quidditch de l'année passé sa musculature s'était renforcé, peut être grâce à l'A D ? et il avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres rattrapant un peu sa petite taille. Après sa première douche il se surpris à s'observer dans la glace : après tout son physique n'était pas si mal que ça. Il avait un visage plutôt beau et en se musclant un peu plus il aurait un corps très attirant. Ses réflexions le troublèrent un peu car il n'était pas habitué a penser a lui-même, surtout en ses termes. Passant ses journée à s'entraîner il gardait ses soirées pour réviser ses sorts et ses cours notamment en potion car il aurait besoin de toutes les compétences possibles pour la guerre à venir, et les journées passèrent à une vitesse folle….


	3. le départ

**Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela**

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion

_**Chapitre 3 : le départ**_

Vendredi matin arriva très vite pour Harry et on distinguait moins les cernes sous ses yeux dus aux cauchemars car après une journée de sport intensif, à peine l'oreiller touché, il était déjà endormi et aillant repris la pratique de l'occlumencie il subissait moins de rêves où Sirius disparaissait. Son entraînement tant physique que sur ses cours l' avait sortis de sa mélancolie. Seul à la maison, les Dursley qui l'avait totalement ignoré pendant son séjour chez eux avaient décider de passer la journée dehors ne voulant pas recroiser les « gens étranges » qui devaient venir prendre Harry et dont ils craignaient encore les menaces faites à la gare. Harry avait décidé de ranger ses affaires pour être près pour son départ quand soudain, un bruit retentit dans la maison alors qu'il devait être seul. Allant dans la cuisine d'un pas prudent avec sa baguette sortie, il tomba sur…

« Tonks ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley se tenaient au bord de la cuisine et ces 2 derniers essayaient de ne pas sourire face à leurs collègues allongée à terre. Tonks rougit sous le regard d'Harry et dit :  
« Harry, je suis désolée pour le bruit mais j'ai encore fait tombée quelque chose. On venait te chercher.  
- C'est pas grave du moment que tu ne t'es pas fait mal », dit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur bien qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte. « Mais je pensais que vous deviez venir me chercher cet après-midi et qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des mangemorts déguisés qui auraient intercepté la lettre de Dumbledore.  
- #Maugrey#Je vous ai vu dans la nuit de Dimanche à Lundi et on est allé dans le parc où je vous ai dit pour la lettre. Lui répondit Maugrey avec un sourire de contentement devant la prudence de Harry.  
-#Harry# OK, c'est bien vous. Et vous, Kingsley, autre les habitants habituels du QG, qui habite dedans ?  
- #Kingsley# Un hypogriffe. Mais tu seras certainement heureux d'apprendre que le professeur Dumbledore, avec l'arrestation de Lucius Malefoy, a obtenu l'annulation de la condamnation de Buck qui a pu rejoindre les siens à Poudlard.  
- #Harry# C'est une excellente nouvelles. Bon alors, comment va-t-on à Square Grimmaurd?  
- #Kingsley# Par portoloin.  
°NON ! tout mais pas ça !... Je suis un griffondor, je suis donc courageux, je ne dis donc rien°  
- #Harry# Bien et on part quand ?  
- #Tonks# Dès que tu as fait tes valises. Lui répondit Tonks avec un sourire éclatant.  
- J'étais justement entrain de finir de les préparer, je n'en ai plus que pour quelques minutes.  
- Je viens t'aider. Déclara Tonks »

Les affaires de Harry étant presque prêtes la jeune auror contrairement à l'année précédente ne lança pas de sorts de rangements. Harry et Tonks discutèrent de sujet sans importance et Harry fut heureux qu'elle ait la délicatesse de ne pas aborder la mort de son cousin Sirius.

Harry prit une minutes pour observer le jeune femme qui aujourd'hui arborait une chevelure courte d'un bleue électrique, elle le traitait tout comme l'année passée, avec gentillesse et sans voir en lui le survivant et Harry se rendit que sa présence lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Puis il se surpris à lorgner sur les formes de la jeune femme qui étaient vraiment a son goût. Harry chassa cette pensée de sa tête en rougissant.

« Tonks, lui dit-il alors qu'elle faisait l'éviter ses affaire pour descendre, merci.  
- Ho, c'est juste un petit sort pas la peine de me remercier pour ça  
- Non, merci pour être toi, déclara harry en faisant légèrement rougir Tonks.  
- Alors Harry, tu as l'air plus en forme alors que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu en étant de garde, désolée de te la dire mais tu avais l'air un peu malade.  
- je sais, je faisais une déprime à cause de Sirius mais maintenant cela va mieux. De plus, j'ai fait du sport toute la semaine, je voulais entraîner mon corps pour pouvoir tenir lors des duels.  
- Tu as raison, nous les aurors on est obligé d'être en forme, il faut donc s'entraîner souvent.  
- Vous avez un entraînement spécial ?  
- Non, mais si tu veux et si j'ai le temps, je viendrai m'entraîner avec toi.  
- Oui, ce serait super.  
- Bon, on va pouvoir y aller. Kingsley, Maugrey, vous êtes près ?  
- #Maugrey# Oui, on a laissé un mot aux Dursley comme quoi tu étais parti ce matin au lieu de ce soir et que tu ne reviens que l'année prochaine enfin si tu dois revenir ce qui ne sera pas obligatoirement le cas. Répondit le vieil auror.  
- # Harry# On peut partir tout de suite, mes affaires sont dans l'entrée.  
- #Tonks# Bon, ben, c'est parti ! » Déclara Tonks en sortant une photo de sa poche.  
Ils touchèrent la photo et sentirent le crochet les prendre au niveau du nombril. Et comme d'habitude, Harry bascula à l'arrivée et atterrit sur Tonks qui rougit.

Tonks.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pensa Tonks en tentant de se relever. Me voilà en train de rougir comme une écolière pour Harry. Mais c'est un gamin, cela ne devrait pas arriver. Mais bon, on peut voir qu'il a hérité le charme de son père et qu'il est très mignon. Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? je ne suis pas bien, Je ne vais pas me mettre à fantasmer sur Harry. Mais bon, ça doit être le manque de sommeil et après une bonne sieste, il n'y paraîtra plus rien.

° Et moi qui pensais qu'avec la mort de Sirius et un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas à revenir ici, c'est raté. Bon, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. LE QUARTIER GENERAL DE L'ORDRE DU PHENIX SE SITUE AU 12 SQUARE GRIMMAURD°

* * *

NA : des reviews, please. 


	4. Arrivée et visite de Square Grimmaurd

**Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela**

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion

_**Chapitre 4 : Arrivée à Square Grimmaurd et visite de la demeure**_**_  
_**

A peine furent ils entrés dans le Manoir qu'ils purent entendre le portrait de Mrs Black hurler : « IMMONDES SANG MELES, TRAITRE A MON SANG SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! » et durent se dépêcher de quitter le hall, Harry sentit monter la colère a l'idée que cette affreux portrait était toujours la, il se jura qu'il remédierait bientôt à cette situation.

Lorsque il rentra dans la cuisine, il put voir de nombreux membres de l'Ordre en train de discuter mais heureusement son maître des potions n'était pas présent car il doutait d'être capable aujourd'hui de supporter ses sarcasmes, lui imputant toujours une partie de la responsabilité dans la mort de Sirius. Dès qu'ils le virent, tous s'arrêtèrent et vinrent le saluer. La première qui se leva pour l'étreindre dans une grande embrassade fut Mrs Weasley qui n'arrêta de lui demander comment il allait, cela soulagea Harry d'un poids car il craignait au fond de lui qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir pour avoir risqué la vie de Ron et Ginny au département des mystères quelques semaines plutôt. Après l'avoir assuré qu'il allait bien, il serra la main de Mr Weasley puis de Remus qui semblait ne pas aller très bien mais quand il lui posa la question celui-ci lui dit que c'était à cause de la pleine lune qui approchait et un peu à cause de Sirius, ce qui serra de tristesse la gorge de Harry, mais qu'il allait mieux vu que maintenant, il pourrait assumer pleinement la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sirius. Quelle était cette promesse ? Harry n'arriva pas à le savoir car à peine Remus lui glissa qu'il devait lui parler qu' il fut pris dans une grande accolade des jumeaux Weasley qui semblaient ne plus vouloir le lâcher et ne cessaient de l'appeler leur « grand mécène » et autres titres bien pompeux pour le taquiner. Harry se promit de discuter avec Remus plus tard. Les jumeaux lâchèrent enfin Harry après qu'ils eurent remarqué que celui-ci commençait à s'énerver sérieusement à cause d'eux. Bien qu'il adorait les jumeaux, voyant en eux plus des frères que des amis, appréciant leurs blagues et le fait qu'ils l'aient toujours considéré comme un ami et traité comme tel sans se soucier de son statut de Survivant, il devait admettre qu'ils pouvaient être sérieusement casse-pieds ne sachant pas toujours quand s'arrêter. or ce qui faisait singulièrement défaut à Harry , à l'heure actuelle, était bien la patience. Il fut également déçu du fait d'apprendre que Ron et Ginny ne seraient pas là avant 2 semaines aux moins car ils rendaient visite à des cousins.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Bill l'aîné des Weasley et Fleur Delacour la championne Française du tournoi des trois sorciers étaient là. Bill expliqua à Harry qu'il avait recruté Fleur plus tôt dans l'été et qu'ils travaillaient désormais tous les deux ici, dans les bureaux de Gringott's à Londres et non plus pour sa part en Egypte. Après avoir serré la main de Bill, Harry se pencha pour faire la bise à Fleur. Quand soudain, impulsion incontrôlable le poussa à l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il avait l'impression que le bonheur ne pourrait être obtenu que s'il l'embrassait et que c'était là la chose la plus naturelle qui soit lui susurrait une voix dans son esprit. Bien qu'il était tenté d'écouter cette voix, il la repoussa en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une envie étrangère à sa volontémême si il avait toujours trouvé Fleur extrêmement belle et désirable. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que tous les mâles de la pièce regardaient Fleur comme si c'était une déesse, avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Maugrey fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et grogna sévèrement ce qui eut pour effet de faire réagir Fleur qui fixait intensément Harry. Il demanda à Fleur pourquoi elle avait fait ça et celle-ci semblant reprendre pied à la réalité lui avoua qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès et que ses pouvoirs de vélane s'était déclenchés tous seul. Bien qu'étonné, Harry la rassura en lui disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, étant même flatté qu'elle ait tenté de le séduire, même involontairement. Mais en regardant autour de lui les visages des membres masculins de l'Ordre légèrement gênés il comprit que son pouvoir avait affecté tous les hommes de la pièce et il était surpris que lui seul ait pu y résister. Fleur lui dit avec un sourire charmeur qu'elle ne comprenait comment il avait fait pour ne pas l'embrasser. Prenant une expression boudeuse elle lui demanda si elle ne lui plaisait pas. Harry, rougissant, décida de laisser tomber ce sujet et mit sa résistance à l'impérium en avant pour expliquer sa capacité à ne pas succomber aux charmes de la vélane. Puis il partit mettre sa valise dans sa chambre avant de revenir à la cuisine pour manger. Il manqua complètement le regard admiratif de Fleur sur lui lorsqu'il gravit puis descendit l'escalier.

* * *

Harry mangea avec les membres de l'Ordre présents, ils évitèrent de lui parler des récentes actions de Voldemort et pour une fois il n'en fut pas mécontent. Au cours du repas, il apprit des jumeaux que leur futur magasin de farces et attrapes ouvrirait avant la fin des vacances et qu'il était invité pour l'ouverture, l'informant des derniers ragots les jumeaux lui apprirent que maintenant qu'ils étaient « des hommes d'affaires respectables », expression qui arracha un sourire au survivant, ils avait décidé de se « ranger » et que dans cette optique ils avaient trouver des « filles sérieuse » pour sortir avec eux. Fred sortait maintenant officiellement avec Alicia Spinnet et George avec Angélina Johnson, les jumeaux en profitèrent pour se moquer de Bill : le séducteur de la famille qui n'avait actuellement plus personne dans sa vie. 

« Du moins pas depuis que notre cher aîné s'est cassé les dents sur la petite française, précisa Fred, comme quoi il ne suffit pas d'avoir été préfet-en-chef et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch pour séduire et surtout garder une belle fille » précisât-il perfidement en fixant son frère qui lui répondit en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry :

« Ce qui fait que tu as toutes tes chances avec elle. D'ailleurs elle semble déjà s'intéresser à toi, non ? » Harry préféra ignorer cette dernière remarque même si il avait remarqué que Fleur lui souriait dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Il demanda vers la fin du repas à Tonks, qui arborait sa coiffure rose favorite, ses cheveux hérissant sa tête de petite pointe lui donner un look Punk, si elle savait si il y avait une salle d'entraînement dans la maison. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux que sûrement il en existait une comme dans toutes les maisons de nobles mais qu'elle ignorait complètement où elle pouvait se trouver. Il lui dit donc qu'il allait fouiller les étages après la fin du repas afin d'en trouver une et elle se proposa aussitôt pour l'aider.

Après plus de trois heures de recherches intensives, plusieurs cachots ayant dû servir de salles de tortures ou de laboratoires de potions,°Et après, pensa-t-il on me demande pourquoi je considère les potions comme une torture. Ils n'ont qu'à venir ici et ils verront que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça vu que les cachots sont soit des salles de torture soit des labos de potions.°,ils tombèrent sur une bibliothèque où il se promit de revenir vu qu'il avait déjà finir tous ses livres scolaires, il trouva enfin une salle d'entraînement dans le dernier couloir qu'il visita. Elle se trouvait près de sa nouvelle chambre qu'il ne partagerait pas cette année avec Ron. Mais à coté de celle-ci, la salle d'entraînement de la cave des Dursley ressemblait à un placard à balai. Il y avait une grande aire pour les duels ainsi que de nombreuses machines servant à augmenter sa force physique et sur tout un mur recouvert de marbre, une quantité phénoménale d'armes blanches de toutes sortes. Il se promit de demander des conseils à Remus et Tonks à leurs sujets pour savoir comment les utiliser : cela ne pourrait que lui bénéficier. Il fit de la musculation toute l'après-midi pour se défaire de sa tension nerveuse. Puis il alla manger et il demanda à Tonks si elle voulait bien aller s'entraîner avec lui le lendemain. Après une réponse affirmative accompagné d'un sourire et d'une remarque taquine comme quoi il allait en « baver comme un crapaud », il alla se coucher et s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreille, cette journée aillant était dés plus riche en émotions, et dans ses rêves, pour une fois déserté par les cauchemars, se mélangèrent les sourires de la charmeuse vélane blonde et de la fantasque auror à la chevelure rose bonbon.

* * *

**NA :** des reviews, s'il vous plait pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fiction ou si vous avez des idées. 


	5. Discussion matinale avec une vélane

**Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela**

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion

_**Chapitre 5 : Discussion matinale agité avec une vélane **_

Le lendemain matin, Harry qui était pour une fois en train de dormir tranquillement, profitant du fait qu'il était dans un lit confortable loin de Privet Drive, s'éveilla quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir tout doucement comme si la personne qui entrait cherchée à ne pas se faire repérer. Heureusement pour lui Harry avait un sommeil assez léger, encore plus depuis le retour de Voldemort et la constante menace qui pesait sur sa vie.

Pourquoi une personne chercherait à rentrer dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit ? Se demanda-t-il, pour le tuer ? Pour le capturer et le ramener à Voldemort ? Bien qu'il soit au QG de l'ordre du Phénix ou il avait le moins à craindre pour sa sécurité Harry, depuis l'épisode du portoloin dans le tournoi des Trois Sorcier et encore plus depuis le département des Mystères, avait fais sienne la devise de Maugrey : « vigilance constante ». Prenant sa baguette doucement et faisant toujours semblant de dormir, comme l'aurait fait le vieil Auror paranoïaque Harry attendit que la personne soit à coté de lui pour l'attraper en la tirant brusquement sur son lit et en la coincer sous lui. Attrapant ses lunettes, il put voir le visage d'un ange encadré de cheveux d'un blond doré, autrement dit Fleur, qui lui sourit en rougissant.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Désolée de te réveiller en sursaut. Fit-elle d'un air aguicheur.

- Bonjour Fleur. C'est pas grave pour le réveil mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es là et surtout pourquoi tu es rentrée si doucement dans ma chambre, tu ne te rends pas compte : j'aurais pu avoir un mauvais réflexe et te jeter un sort !

- Et bien, pour tout te dire, je voulais te parler en particulier mais je voulais aussi te réveiller tout doucement, dit-elle tout en rougissant. Mais je n'ai pas été assez silencieuse, on dirait.

Harry la regarda avec stupeur n'osant croire ce qui se passait devant lui et pourtant Fleur semblait bel et bien flirter avec lui, il devait sûrement rêver. Non il ne rêvait pas comprit il en regardant Fleur dont le petit sourire semblait le lui confirmer.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Finit-il par lui demander après un long silence.

- Hé bien …. Je voulais encore te remercier pour avoir aider ma sœur pendant la seconde Epreuve du tournoi, bien que c'était l'année dernière, et je voulais aussi que l'on discute de ce qui s'est passé hier quand tu es arrivé. Tu sais que tu es le premier qui arrive à repousser mon attraction qui plus est quand je suis à la moitié de mon pouvoir.

- Ah bon, je ne le savais pas. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Est-ce vraiment si exceptionnel, demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais en tout cas cela est très rare que l'on puisse résister à l'attraction d'une vélane sans s'y être préparé car pour échapper aux charmes d'une vélane il faut avoir un esprit sur ces gardes conscient de la nature surnaturel de la fascination que produit la vélane. Seul les très puissants sorciers aillant une volonté très forte ou pratiquant certaines formes de magie de l'esprit ne sont pas affectés par la beauté surnaturelle de ma race….. Ou alors il faut ne pas être attiré par les femmes. Murmura-t-elle en le regardant son sourire disparaissant.

- Tu es gay Harry ? demanda-t-elle légèrement troublé.

- NON, bien sur que non, je ne le suis pas ! Répondit-il précipitamment.

« Je ne suis pas gay », pensa-t-il en lui-même, « enfin je crois », se dit-il alors qu'un horrible doute s'insinuait en lui, « non même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience j'aime les fille : ce que je ressentais pour Cho était réel et puis je le saurais si j'étais gay, non ? » conclut-il en son fort intérieur.

- Je crois plus tôt, continua-t-il sur sa lancée , que c'est parce que je pratique un peu l'occlumentie et puis je résiste très bien à l'impérium alors ça doit être lié.

- Et bien, j'aimerais si tu es d'accord voir si tu peux repousser l'attraction quand j'utilise mes pleins pouvoirs. Lui dit la demi vélane en retrouvant le sourire.

- Oui, je veux bien mais j'aimerais que tu commences par la moitié de ton pouvoir, comme hier, pour ensuite augmenter progressivement. ° Car je n'aimerai pas passer pour un fou et un obsédé en te sautant dessus immédiatement° se dit-il.

- Ok, tu as raison. De plus tu devrais peut-être te lever d'abord, répondit elle en réalisant qu'ils étaient toujours assis sur le lit de Harry.

Harry se mit à l'aise après avoir enfilé ses vêtements et dit à Fleur qu'il était près. Fleur se concentra un peu et Harry entendit de nouveau cette voix ou force qui lui demandait d'embrasser la splendide blonde dont la chevelure d'or semblait s'animer d'une vie propre. Il y résista doucement, puis de plus en plus durement comme cela devenait de plus en plus fort et qu'à sa première impulsion se rajouter de nouvelle tentation comme prendre la demi vélane dans ses bras, de caresser sa peau de nacre….

Puis il abandonna peu à peu son contrôle. Il pouvait sentir que son souffle alla mourir sur ses lèvres. Il pensa un instant qu'il était proche du paradis et que celui-ci lui tendait les bras alors que Fleur répondait ardemment a son désir, il sentit la douceur de ses lèvres puis il accueillit la langue de la jeune fille dans sa bouche qu'elle semblait avide d'explorer. Quand tout à coup, une force à l'intérieur de lui le réveilla accompagné d'une sensation étrange comme si son orgueil de mâle dominant s'affirmait balayant tout sur son passage et il vit clairement le pouvoir de séduction que possédait la vélane qui rayonnait autour d'elle, il la trouvait toujours belle et désirable mais il contrôlait ses sensations et ses pulsions.

Après avoir vu cela, il mit fin bien qu'avec regret à leur baiser et vit que Fleur était fatiguée mais aussi choquée qu'il puisse la repousser. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu résister ainsi et se dit qu'il n'en paraissait que plus attirant à ses yeux, d'autant qu'elle avait trouver ce baiser génial. Elle lui dit finalement qu'elle aimerait faire des recherches si cela ne le dérangeait pas afin de comprendre d'où lui venait cette résistance.

- Pas de problèmes, je dois avouer que cela m'intrigue aussi. Lui confia-t-il. Bizarrement il se sentait, après cette expérience, assez proche d'elle. Il y a une grande bibliothèque au rez-de-chaussée d'après se que l'on m'en a dit c'est l'une des plus complètes qui soit sur les branches non traditionnelles de la magie, la magie noir et l'histoire magique.

- Merci Harry, répondit la jeune femme, ça peut mettre utile. Sinon il faudra poursuivre les « expérimentations », acheva-t-elle en quittant la pièce, un sourire coquin au lèvres qui valait pour une invitation à n'en pas douter et laissa le survivant troubler « là, je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doutes possibles, elle me drague ! » réalisa-t-il.

* * *

NA : dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, s'il vous plait. bisous et à bientôt. ange-ou-demon 


	6. premier entraînement avec Tonks

**Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela **

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion

_**Chapitre 6 : premier entraînement avec Tonks **_

La première matinée de Harry au QG de l'ordre fut relativement calme, la plus part des membres ne venant que pour les réunions ou pour effectuer leurs rapports seul quelques personnes se relayaient pour maintenir une permanence, pour aider en cas d'urgence et désormais pour veiller sur Harry. Remus lui apprit au déjeuner qu'il était chargé de ce poste, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de la famille Weasley, avec Maugrey, Tonks et Fleur. Maugrey étant certainement le plus compétant pour assurer la sécurité et servir de renfort en cas de demande d'assistance, Fleur elle venait de finir son stage à Gringot's et se trouvait libre pour le moment et Tonks avait pris des vacances pour terminer sa « convalescence » après les blessures reçues quelques semaines plus tôt.

Après avoir déjeuner, Tonks et Harry partirent dans la salle d'entraînement où Harry apprit que bien qu'elle était en vacances jusqu'à la fin de l'été Tonks voulait garder la forme. Aussi s'entraînait elle tous les jours mais elle s'ennuyait un peu et était donc ravie d'avoir un partenaire avec qui s'exercer. Elle demanda où elle pouvait se changer et il lui dit qu'elle pouvait utiliser la salle de bain de sa chambre. Harry alla dans sa chambre et mit un tee-shirt assez moulant avec un bas de survêtement pas trop large qui avait réussi à avoir grâce à sa tante après de nombreuses demandes, ce dont il se félicitait aujourd'hui car apparaître complètement ridicule dans les anciens vêtement de Dudley devant sa nouvelle partenaire d'entraînement était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pu supporter aujourd'hui. Il entendit frapper à la porte. Quand il ouvrit, il vit Tonks qui avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux mi-longs et qui portait un débardeur moulant et un corsaire. Il suspecta que le débardeur était trop petit d'au moins une taille si ce n'est plus. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était qu'elle était à couper le souffle, il avait toujours trouver la jeune auror très jolie, quelque soit sont look, aussi original fut-il mais là elle était différente ou peut être était ce son regard sur elle qui avait changé en tout cas il la trouvait aujourd'hui tout simplement belle et pleine de charme.

« Alors, tu te bouges, Harry, ou tu vas passer toute la journée à me mater ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un air mutin.

Harry rougit ; en reprenant contact avec la réalité ; et ils partirent dans la salle d'entraînement. Vu la tête de Tonks c'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans cette salle et elle n'avait apparemment jamais vu une si grande salle d'entraînement. Harry fut persuadé qu'il l'avait entendu murmurer «Les Black et leurs égos» avant de rentrer.  
« Alors, Tonks, que veux-tu essayer en premier ? »

- Commençons par des étirements puis un peu de musculation et on passera à des duels avec des sorts basiques »

Après s'être entraîner avec Tonks, Harry se sentait épuisé mais détendu, la jeune auror si maladroite la plupart du temps semblait métamorphosé pendant l'entraînement : elle était extrêmement adroite pendant les duels, connaissant un grand nombre de sorts qu'elle employait au plus juste moment et organisait la séance d'entraînement comme une professionnelle. Harry se fit la réflexion que c'est une personne comme Tonks qu'il fallait à Poudlard pour assurer les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et d'ailleurs la jeune femme aurait fait une parfaite professeur. Quant à Tonks, elle était en train de murmurer quelque chose comme quoi elle devrait y venir plus souvent à l'avenir car elle en avait besoin, preuve si il en était besoin de son attitude rigoureuse dans son travail.

Mais Harry pensait aussi à tout autre chose à propos de Tonks : elle était plus que belle. Et il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle était désirable. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait sué ses vêtements trempés épousaient parfaitement sa silhouette et il n'y avait plus besoin d'imaginer ses formes.

- C'est le meilleur entraînement que l'on m'ait donné, tu es très doué comme prof, déclara Harry à la fin de leur séance. Est-ce qu'on pourra encore en faire comme celui ci ?

- Bien sur Harry c'est quand tu veux, répondit la jeune auror en rougissant légèrement devant ce compliment auquel elle n'était guère habitué, les remarques qu'on lui faisait visant habituellement sa maladresse et non sa compétence d'auror.

Vu le sourire de Tonks, c'était comme si Harry lui avait dit que son anniversaire était aujourd'hui et qu'elle avait reçu plein de cadeaux. Pris par une impulsion, elle embrassa à pleine bouche Harry qui bien que surprit lui rendit rapidement son baiser. Se sentant audacieux, Harry sortit sa langue et taquina les lèvres de Tonks qui ne se fit pas prier pour ouvrir les lèvres. Ensuite, ce fut un ballet de langues qui eut lieu. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta que par manque de souffle. Ils haletèrent et Tonks lui demanda :

- Où as-tu appris à embrasser comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas cela vient naturellement. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, si tu as besoin de pratique, n'hésite pas à demander, je me ferais une joie de t'aider. Répondit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
« Et après tu embrasseras comme un dieu même si tu n'es pas loin de me faire dire que tu embrasses déjà comme un dieu, se mit à penser la jeune femme. Mais à quoi je pense la, se rendit-elle compte soudain, c'est Harry, il n'a que 16 ans et moi bientôt 23, je ne devrais pas me comporter comme ça avec lui, mais pourquoi je trouve cela si agréable, pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 16 ans ? Il faut que je me reprenne avant que ça aille trop loin. Et puis c'est pas le moment pour se laisser aller à flirter. »

Pendant que Tonks se débattait avec une conscience qui ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir la rappeler à l'ordre mais plutôt lui indiquer qu'il fallait qu'elle garde le contrôle, Harry ,lui , était en proie à d'autre pensée.

« Ca n'a rien avoir avec le baisé que j'ai eu avec Cho, réalisait-il, c'est cent fois mieux et je me sens complètement différent. Je me sens bien, heureux. Plus que ces derniers mois. Oui, et je veux encore l'embrasser et elle semble d'accord alors pourquoi me retenir ? Qui ne risque rien n'a rien, tentons notre chance. »  
  
- Ok, j'accepte avec plaisir que tu m'aides à me perfectionner.

Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce fut au tour de Tonks d'être surprise mais elle répondit bien vite au baiser de Harry. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour eux et ils continuèrent ainsi un moment. Puis Tonks passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry et plaça l'autre dans son dos pour l'attirer tout contre elle. Harry était heureux que la jeune femme prenne l'initiative car il doutait encore mais il sentait bien maintenant qu'elle le désirait tout comme lui la désirait et enfin il laissa sa timidité de côté et ses hormones prendre le contrôle. Ses mains passant sous le débardeur de Tonks pour ensuite le lui enlever et ainsi pouvoir caresser sa poitrine d'une main l'autre allant lui malaxer les fesses tandis que les mains de Tonks se baladaient maintenant sur le torse de son partenaire. Leurs désirs grandissaient, Tonks sentait sur son bas ventre qui s'humidifiait que Harry était en proie à une puissante érection. Dans un éclair de lucidité elle réalisa que si ils ne s'arrêtaient pas tout de suite ils allaient faire l'amour là, maintenant, à même le sol.

« Non, se dit elle, pas comme ça et pas aussi vite, pas pour sa première fois. »

Mobilisant ce qui lui restait de volonté elle rompît leurs baisers et s'écarta de Harry. Il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension mêlé de la peur d'un rejet tandis qu'elle remettait son débardeur. Mais Tonks lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit qu'ils devaient s'arrêter avant que les autres n'aillent les chercher car ils était l'heure d'aller souper. Se faisant une part d'elle-même se reprochait d'avoir arrêter en si bon chemin et se lamentait à l'idée que l'occasion ne se reproduise plus. Aussi elle ne put s'empêcher de lui donner ses vrais raisons.

« De plus nous n'avons pas le temps d'approfondir cette leçon et il vaut mieux y aller pas à pas. Et puis tu dois bien réfléchir, le flirt est un bon entraînement pour être moins timide mais il ne faut pas se laisser emporter et tu dois être sur de toi et de ton choix pour la premier fois. » Lui déclara la jeune auror en réalisant après coup seulement la portée de ses paroles ce qui la fit rougir furieusement car Tonks venait de proposer à Harry de lui servir de prof pour le flirt, voire si il en avait l'envie d'initiatrice pour sa première fois ! Et en plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle en avait envie : Harry était un garçon charmant, sexy, gentil avec elle et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Alors ou était le mal ?

Il faut se dépêcher d'aller se passer à l'eau si on veut être à l'heure pour le soupé. Conclut-elle.

- Oh ! Il est déjà cette heure là, dit-il en regardant sa montre, mais comment ça se fait ? Demanda Harry

- le temps passe très vite quand on s'amuse, dit Tonks avec un petit sourire.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller se changer et prendre un bain, chacun ne pensant qu'a une chose : leur prochaine « leçon ».

* * *

NA : l'héritage de Harry et ses conséquences dans les ou le prochain chap ! des reviews pour dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, s'il vous plait! 


	7. Révélations et Héritage

_Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela _

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion 

**_Chapitre 7 :Révélations et Héritage  
_**

Lors des 2 jours suivant leur premier entraînement Harry n'eut aucune occasion de voir Tonks, qui semblait regretter un peu ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'entraînement, en tête à tête pour discuter de ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Mais Harry la comprenait vu qu'il n'avait que 15 ans, ou plus tôt 16 d'ici quelques jours, et elle 22, et même si il était indéniable qu'elle lui plaisait cette différence n'était qu'un des nombreux obstacles à une éventuelle relation dont le plus gros était certainement cette « putain de prophétie qui empoisonne ma vie » comme Harry l'appelait mais également le fait que Tonks en tant que membre de l'ordre lui servait à la fois de garde du corps et de professeur : deux fonctions qui cadrait mal avec une relation plus forte que l'amitié. Harry avait peu de vrais amis aussi il ne voulait pas gâcher sa relation avec la jeune auror qu'il appréciait beaucoup, et de plus il ne pensait pas que Tonks pourrait véritablement avoir envie de plus qu'un flirt entre eux deux vu la façon dont elle semblait éviter qu'ils restent seuls dans une pièce.

Mais ce que Harry ignorait c'est que Tonks, dès qu'elle pensait un peu trop à l'entraînement au corps à corps qu'elle avait fait avec Harry, sentait une chaleur au niveau de son ventre qui montrait bien qu'elle serait allée plus loin si elle avait pu et qu'elle ne pouvait plus considérer Harry comme un garçon mais comme un jeune homme, raison pour laquelle elle avait évité de ce retrouver seul avec Harry. Tonks avait tenté de lutter contre ce désir, de se résonner en pensant à tous les problèmes qu'une liaison entre elle et le Survivant causerait mais en vain car en plus de son désir ses sentiments conspirait contre elle : elle trouvait Harry gentil, attachant, elle admirait son courage et sa force et cela d'autant plus depuis que Sirius lui avait raconté les aventures de son filleul lors de ses 4 premiers années à Poudlard. Les fait étaient là Harry lui plaisait et elle ressentait plus qu'une simple attirance sexuelle, elle décida donc qu'elle devrait sûrement essayer de séduire celui qui la faisait fantasmé comme une malade depuis deux jours mais il lui fallait un plan d'action, connaissant le peu d'expérience de Harry avec les filles elle devrait prendre les choses en main. Son anniversaire serait une excellente occasion pour elle de le séduire et peut-être plus car elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir attendre beaucoup plus longtemps avant de se jeter sur lui et bien au contraire elle voulait que sa première fois soit spéciale et non le fruit d'un excédent d'hormones.

Mais malgré tout cela, Harry ne s'inquiéta pas beaucoup pour la possible histoire qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Tonks car d'autres choses monopolisais ses pensées.  
En effet, le premier jour, il vit Dumbledore qui lui révéla qu'il était désormais l'héritier des Blacks à cause du testament de Sirius ce testament faisait de Harry l'héritier des Black en plus de lui conférer la plus grande part de l'héritage de Sirius, soit l'essentiel de la fortune des Blacks et de leurs possessions à travers l'Europe. Les autres bénéficiaires du testament de Sirius étaient Tonks, qui recevait une confortable somme d'argent tout comme Remus qui en plus devenait avec Harry le copropriétaire de la maison familiale des Blacks.

Dumbledore s'excusa encore une fois des cachotteries qu'il avait fait et promit qu'il lui dirait tout sans rien lui cacher à partir de ce jour.

Ils eurent une longue conversation durant laquelle Dumbledore confia à Harry qu'il avait toujours voulut attendre que Harry bénéficie de son héritage magique et finisse ses études à Poudlard pour l'entraîner et le préparer à son destin. Il voulait que Harry bénéficie d'une adolescence aussi normale que possible mais les événements s'étaient précipités et Voldemort était revenu et avait réorganisé ses forces bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Dumbledore lui exprima ses regrets pour son enfance mais le confier aux Dursley était le seul moyen sûr pour qu'il soit protégé contre les représailles de Voldemort et de ses serviteurs.

Harry lui dit qu'il ne lui faisait pas encore confiance complètement comme avant mais que cela reviendrait et lui demanda vu qu'il le considérait comme son petit-fils si il pouvait l'appeler « grand-père » quand il n'y avait personne d'autre. A ce moment-là, il vit que le professeur avait les larmes aux yeux et il lui répondit que ce serait un plaisir qu'il l'appelle « grand-père ». Quand le professeur repartit à Poudlard, les membres de l'Ordre qui était au QG virent passer leur chef avec un sourire et les yeux étincelants comme il y avait longtemps qu'il ne le faisait plus.

Cet après-midi là, il tomba, dans la bibliothèque, sur un Remus un peu gêné qui lui apprit que Sirius, vers le début du mois de mai, lui avait demandé de prendre sa place de parrain auprès de Harry si quelque chose lui arrivait et qu'il avait accepter même si aux yeux de la lois en tant que Loup-garou il ne pouvait pas être son tuteur légal, aussi il voulait que Harry sache qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Il fut grandement surpris quand il reçut un Harry pleurant dans ses bras et lui disant qu'il serait heureux de le considérer comme son parrain. Après ce jour-là, on put voir que Remus avait un poids en moins sur ses épaules et Harry dormit comme un bébé épuisé moralement par cette journée, mais heureux de sentir qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'il avait une « famille ».

Le deuxième jour, Harry le passa dans la salle d'entraînement à apprendre le nom des différentes armes qui se trouvaient sur le mur et leurs utilisations. Et vu le nombre d'armes qu'il y avait, Remus lui dit qu'il aurait de la chance s'il les retenait tous sans les confondre, la collection d'armes des Blacks était impressionnante et couvrait une large période historique comme géographique. Cet entraînement physique lui fit du bien car il se sentait surexcité, à la fois fébrile et emplis d'énergie et il avait besoin de se dépenser. De plus il ressentait d'étrange sensation et son esprit était un magma bouillonnant de pensées et d'émotions au point qu'il n'osait pas utiliser sa magie de peur de ne pas la contrôler. Un peu inquiet Harry se confia à Remus sur son état, et son instinct le poussa à éviter de voir Fleur ou Tonks. Le soir venu Dumbledore, alerté de l'état de Harry par Remus, vint voir Harry pour lui dire que cette nuit, il devrait la passer avec lui dans la pièce où Remus s'enfermait lors des pleines lunes car son héritage semblait sur le point de se manifester et avec l'augmentation de sa puissance, sa magie pourrait s'échapper et détruire tout sur son passage et que grâce à sa propre puissance magique, il pourra l'aider à la canaliser et à la contenir.

A peine arrivé dans la pièce blindée, Harry se coucha et s'endormit comme terrassé par la fatigue alors que Dumbledore, après avoir lancer quelques sortilèges de protection, commença à lire.  
Minuit arriva et brusquement L'aura d'Harry se déploya en emplissant toute la pièce. Celle-ci fut de plusieurs couleurs : le rouge, l'or, le vert et l'argent et en minorité le bleu et le jaune. Dumbledore stupéfait regarda le corps de Harry et vit qu'il flottait au dessus de son lit. Dumbledore était abasourdi car même si il s'attendait à ce que l'héritage magique de Harry soit très puissant et hors normes il n'était pas préparé à ça : n'ayant jamais vu ce phénomène il se rapprocha d'Harry. Quand des filaments de lumière bleue apparurent, dans l'aire et entourèrent Harry comme un cocon translucide. Dumbledore fut surpris car bien qu'il comprenait les couleurs de l'aura qu'il avait vu au départ, il ne comprenait pas cette lumière qui passait maintenant par une multitude de couleur avant de devenir grise et en réponse et qui prit pour nouvelle forme l'aura d'Harry à l'intérieur du cocon se modifia à la stupeur de Dumbledore : les couleurs se mélangèrent pour donner au final un mélange de violet et de pourpre. Le corps d'Harry se posa et son aura se résorba pour disparaître enfin mais Dumbledore ne comprenait plus rien : même si l'aura pouvait subir des changements comme l'apparition d'une nouvel couleur en son sein, un changement quant à la proportion des couleurs qui la compose ou la variation de son intensité il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une modification aussi radicale et une question le hantait : quelle était donc cette lumière qui avait entouré Harry ? Le vieux professeur se rendit compte que Harry lui réservait bien des surprises, comme toujours, et qu'il allait devoir effectuer quelques recherches si il voulait comprendre ce phénomène.

Mais ce que le directeur ignorait c'est que le changement d'aura de Harry n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg. Au tréfonds du Survivant un pouvoir ancien venait de se réveiller, un pouvoir tel qu'on n'en n'avait plus vue depuis des siècles et qui allait bientôt ébranler le monde magique lui-même.

* * *

NA : j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait! 


	8. Explication des couleurs et découverte

**Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela **

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion

**_Chapitre 8 : Explication des couleurs et découverte surprenante.  
_**

La nuit de Harry fut très agité et peuplé de rêves étranges dont il ne garda pour tout souvenirs que des images et des impressions diffuses de combat, de puissances et de désires. Mais au milieu de ces impressions quelques souvenirs précis ressortait comme des flashbacks relatant la vie d'un homme : des scènes de batailles, de camaraderie et d'amitié et d'autres se déroulant à Poudlard, puis la trahison et la colère et le visage d'une petite fille puis dans un contexte différent l'image d'un mariage.

Au matin il se réveilla avec la tête lourde et le corps pleins de courbatures mais très vite ses douleurs disparurent et il se sentit emplis de force et en proie à une grande exaltation, quand il descendit dans la cuisine, il trouva le professeur Dumbledore entouré de deux piles de livres sur les héritages magiques. Bien que surpris, Harry commença à déjeuner en jetant des coups d'oeils furtifs et intrigués sur le directeurs de Poudlard qui s'afférait à feuilleter les différents livres posé devant lui quand finalement il n'en put plus et dut poser sa question.

- Grand-père, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tous ces livres ?

- Bonjour Harry, je suis en train de rechercher des informations sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Pourquoi Grand-père, il y a eu un problème ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre ? Demanda le jeune homme un peu inquiet.

- Et bien, tout allait bien, ton aura s'est manifesté et bien qu'elle était assez inhabituelle, tu gérais correctement l'augmentation de tes pouvoirs. Quand un phénomène que je n'avais jamais vu s'est soudain produit et une lueur bleu a surgi de nulle part pour entourer ton corps avant qu'un nombre incroyable de lumières en émane. Ton corps a réagi à ce phénomène et les lumières se sont fondu en toi, transformant ainsi totalement ton aura. En ce qui concerne ton état, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai effectué quelques sorts d'analyses et tu vas parfaitement bien. Ton héritage semble s'être correctement déroulé mais il semble être des plus atypiques c'est pourquoi je me livre à certaines recherches car je ne sais pas d'où provenaient ces lumières ni ce qu'elles étaient, aussi j'aimerais le découvrir pour comprendre exactement ce qui s'est passé et t'aider à gérer correctement ta nouvelle puissance. Déclara le vieux professeur.

- Et bien Grand-père je peux peut-être te fournir un début d'explication car cette nuit, j'ai fais des rêves très étrange, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir très clairement de la plus grande partie mais certains éléments au contraire sont très clairs comme des souvenirs que l'on me m'aurait transmis ….. Un peu comme le voyage dans une pensine.

- Cela pourrait être un encodage mémoriel : une mémoire par le sang si tu veux, répondit le directeur devant l'air perplexe de son élève, c'est une méthode utilisé par les familles les plus anciennes pour véhiculer des connaissances d'ancêtres puissant. Mais cette méthode s'est perdu de nos jours et très peu de familles en bénéficie.

- Moi, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que d'après le rêve que j'ai fait, Godric Griffondor pourrait être mon ancêtre. Répondit Harry en décrivant les images qu'il avait vues pendant son sommeil.

- Je suis surpris de ce que tu me dis car bien que j'aie toujours pensé que tu étais un vrai et pur Griffondor, je n'aurai jamais dit qu'il était ton ancêtre vu qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant connu. Mais si l'homme de tes rêves est bien Godric Griffondor et que ce sont bien les souvenirs de sa vie qui t'ont été transmis alors ça explique bien des choses. Il n'aurait eu pour descendance qu'une fille qu'il aurait dissimulé, et dont l'existence aurait été caché par un sort de _fidelitas, _pour la protéger lors de sa guerre avec Serpentard et il semble que l'une de ses descendantesa épousé un Potter. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ces lumières sont apparues. Au contraire même : ton héritage n'aurait dû que renforcer les couleurs or et rouge de ton aura. Car tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais les couleurs des maisons proviennent de la couleur de L'aura des fondateurs. Or la tienne c'est complètement modifié pour devenir Pourpre et violette. Déclara Dumbledore ce qui plongea les deux sorciers dans une profonde réflexion.

C'est à ce stade de leur discussion que Fleur entra dans la cuisine comme une tornade, un gros livre sous le bras, en tirant les deux sorciers de leurs pensées et sauta sur Harry en disant :

« Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la journée hier ? Et j'ai appris que tu avais passé la nuit dans la pièce sécurisé de Mr Lupin ! Et avec Dumbledore en plus ! Lança la demi vélane d'un trait avant de se rendre compte de la présence du vieux sorcier. Ho ! Bonjour Professeur.

- Bonjours Mademoiselle Delacour, Harry va très bien. Répondit Dumbledore tranquillement avec une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

- Bonjour Fleur, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Harry à son tour.

- Je vais très bien depuis que je t'ai vu. Dit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

- C'est gentil de dire ça mais…Commença Harry un peu gêné.

- Fleur, votre attraction s'il vous plait, baissez la avant qu'il y est un problème. Demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

- Désolée Professeur. Cela m'arrive en ce moment de ne pas savoir la contrôler. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela n'affecte pas Harry. Rétorqua Fleur avec excitation.

- Et sais-tu pourquoi ? Demanda le professeur intéressé.

- A vrai dire pas vraiment car il y a plusieurs explications possibles mais elles sont toutes assez complexes ou un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais j'ai peut-être trouvé la réponse à la bibliothèque. Répondit la demi vélane en brandissant le lourd tome qu'elle avait amené avec elle et dont l'intitulé était : « Les Vélanes et leurs Mystères ». J'aimerai vérifier une hypothèse. Dis moi Harry, est-ce que tu sais lire dans les pensées des autres ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé la légilimencie et je suis loin de maîtriser l'occlumencie.

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle mais de télépathie : la capacité naturelle de communiquer d'esprit à esprit et qui permet aussi de sonder les penser et la mémoire d'autrui et de protéger son esprit contre des intrusions mentales. Voudrais-tu bien essayer de lire mes pensées ?

- Ok, je veux bien essayer mais comment dois-je m'y prendre ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Fermes les yeux et pense à moi, uniquement à moi. Commença à expliquer la jeune Française. Imagines que ton esprit possède des tentacules invisibles, utilises les pour toucher mon esprit et écoute mes pensées, écoute avec ton esprit et non avec tes oreilles.

Harry se concentra et « entendit » Fleur dire : « j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée. Tiens, il est encore plus adorable avec cet air concentré »

- Alors ? Demanda Dumbledore avec curiosité.

- Est-ce que tu viens de parler Fleur ? Interrogea Harry

- Non….. Mais si tu me poses la question c'est que tu m'as entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Mais j'aurai préféré que tu me trouves sexy plutôt que adorable. Répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

- Et bien, ceci est surprenant. Harry, toi qui n'arrivais pas à maîtriser l'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue, tu viens de réussir en une leçon avec Mlle Delacour ce qui prend des mois à un aspirant Légilimens. Remarqua le professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui, pourquoi selon vous ? Demanda le jeune Gryffondor avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

- Et bien, si j'ai raison et comme l'a fait valoir Mlle Delacour tu es un télépathe c'est-à-dire que l' occlumencie et la légilimencie sont des dont naturels chez toi, tout comme la faculté de métamorphomagus de la jeune Nymphadora, cela expliquerait pourquoi tu n'y arrivais pas avec le professeur Rogue, vu que c'est un don naturel, son enseignement n'était pas la bonne méthode. Ton don doit être développer naturellement et tenter de maîtriser la défense de l'esprit par d'autre moyen produit une réaction de rejet à moins que ce ne soit à cause des méthodes un peu brutales du professeur Rogue qui n'as pas su adapter son enseignement à tes besoins. Convint le directeur de Poudlard devant le regard inquisiteur de son élève. Puis-je faire un essai de rentrer dans ton esprit, Harry, s'il te plait ?

- Allez-y. Accepta le jeune homme.

- Bien quand tu me sentiras tenter d'entrer dans ton esprit imagine simplement un mur qui se dresse entre toi et moi et concentre ta volonté dans l'idée que ce mur me repousse hors de ton esprit. Conseilla le vieux sorcier.

Dumbledore se concentra alors et brandit sa baguette en lançant un « Légilimens » mais, contre toute attente, il n'arriva pas à rentrer dans la tête d'Harry même avec tout son pouvoir.

- Je n'ai pas réussi. Harry, je peux t'annoncer que tu es un maître en occlumencie et si je ne me trompe pas en légilimencie. Mais j'y pense. Fleur pourquoi voulais-tu savoir si Harry pouvait lire dans les pensées ?

- Et bien, Professeur, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé un livre dans la bibliothèque et il m'a fait me souvenir que les vélanes possèdent toutes le don d'empathie : la capacité de ressentir les émotions d'autrui et qu'elles sont particulièrement sensibles aux personnes pratiquant la télépathie, même si c'est un don rare, car ces capacités étant très proches elles peuvent jouer l'une sur l'autre ce qui peut influencer la vélane, moi en l'occurrence, et expliquer le fait que Harry résiste à mon attraction de vélane. Je crois que c'est la meilleur explication à ce qui ce passe car les autres possibilités sont un peu surréalistes.

- Et bien tu sais Fleur entre ce don de télépathie, qui d'après ce que tu viens de dire est assez rare, le fait que mon aura s'est complètement modifié pour devenir pourpre et violette et ma capacité naturelle à attirer les problèmes et à découvrir sans cesse des choses cachées sur moi, comme le fait d'être fourchelangue et autres prophéties, je ne suis plus à une ou deux révélation prés. Je peux m'attendre à d'autres surprises dans ma vie. Plaisanta le jeune Survivant avant de s'arrêter devant la mine choqué de Fleur dont le visage avait perdu toute couleurs.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mlle Delacour ? Demanda inquiet le professeur Dumbledore en voyant la jeune fille se mettre à feuilleter frénétiquement son livre pour finalement trouver la page qu'elle recherchait.

- Fleur tout va bien ? Ajouta Harry.

- Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça. Murmura la Française. Harry. Dit elle en relevant la tête et en faisant doucement tourné son livre dans sa direction. J'ai une révélation pour toi : tu n'es pas tout à fais humain. Conclut elle avec un sourire timide un peut gêné.

Sur le haut de la page on pouvait lire en titre « le Veela mâle mythe ou réalité »


	9. Explications et obligations des veelas

**Harry Potter : La destiné d'un Veela **

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion

_Chapitre 9 : Explications et obligations des mâles veelas.  
  
_

_De toutes les races humaines Hybrides il n'en existe assurément pas de plus mystérieuse et méconnu que le Veela mâle aussi ce chapitre est loin d'être exhaustif et il se base sur les informations historiques et légendaires qui entourent le Veela mâle. Les caractéristiques que possède le Veela mâle sont tellement erratiques qu'il s'apparente presque plus à une aberration récurrente ou à une ethnie en voie de disparition qu'à une véritable espèce._

_Toutefois les vélanes soutiennent de façon véhémente l'existence du Veela mâle en tant qu'espèce cousine de la leur et l'existence de liens profonds entre les deux espèces. _

_Il est tout d'abord à noter de l'extrême rareté des Veela mâle : depuis le 8iéme siècle seul une demi douzaine d'individu de cette espèce ont été détecté en Europe, même si des archéosorciers et des historiens ont établis que des Veela mâles soient apparu un peu partout sur terre au cours des siècles, il semble n'y en avoir qu'un tous les 200 ans par continent. Nul ne sait exactement comment l'espèce se propage mais beaucoup d'hypothèses visent un phénomène d'atavisme ( la résurgence d'un gène dormant pendant plusieurs générations ) tandis que d'autres envisagent le Veela mâle comme une voie de l'évolution naturelle des sorciers. _

_Toujours est-il que d'après la légende et les informations historiques le Veela mâle né comme un sorcier ordinaire mais subit lors de sa maturation magique de profond changement qui en font un être à part. En effet les Veela mâles disposent de capacités étonnantes et d'une puissance colossale. La plupart des Veela mâles ont ainsi marqué leurs noms dans l'histoire en accomplissant des exploits ou en menant des vies des plus remarquables ( l'un des plus récent étant Vlad Tespesh qui fut contaminé par le vampirisme et fonda le clan Dracul et fut tué au début du siècle par le Lord noir Maximilien Grindelwald )._

_Si chaque Veela mâle semble posséder des caractéristiques propres ils ont certains trais en commun. _

_  
Les veelas males sont des créatures très rares et très puissantes, ils sont considérés comme les humanoïdes ayant la puissance magique brute la plus grande qui soit. Ils sont extrêmement dur à localiser car seules les vélanes peuvent les identifier comme tels. (Les détecteurs ne pouvant les reconnaître que quand le veela a connaissance de ce qu'il est et qu'il a atteint sa pleine maturité. Et il faut préciser que le Veela mâle possède une résistance marquée à la scuptation ). Les différents symptômes qui permettent d'identifier avant sa pleine maturité un veela sont :_

_  
1. Ils sont extrêmement puissants ( généralement capables de lancer très tôt des sort puissants et complexes )._

_  
2. Ils peuvent lire les pensées des autres occasionnellement ( ce sont des télépathes naturelles mais ils ne développent totalement ce don qu'a leur maturité magique )._

_  
3. Ils peuvent facilement repousser l'attraction des vélanes que ce soit peu avant ou après leur héritage magique._

_  
4. Ils détraquent les pouvoirs de celles-ci. Ces dernières n'obéissent plus à elles-mêmes._

_5, Ils subissent une modification de leur aura quand débute leur maturation magique ( l'aura devenant pourpre et violette )_

_  
Selon les registres, il n'y en aurait eu qu'une dizaine depuis plus d'un millénaire et le dernier est apparut il y a plus d'un siècle et demi. On ne sait pas exactement quelle est la longévité du Veela mâle car tous les Veela connus sont morts de morts violentes. En effet les grands pouvoirs des Veela provoquant crainte, jalousie ou envie les entraînent souvent à entrer en conflits avec de puissant sorcier ou créatures magiques provoquant des conflits meurtriers._

_Le Veela mâle une fois sa maturité atteinte dispose d'une énorme puissance magique brute, de la capacité de télépathie, de la manifestation de dons magiques innés qu'il développe à sa maturité ( mais qui varient d'un Veela à l'autre ) mais aussi de liens particuliers et privilégiés avec les vélanes._

_En effet le Veela mâle possède une place importante dans la culture Vélane, les Veela mâle sont quasiment idolâtré par les vélanes ce qui est fort étrange vu la nature exclusivement féminine de la race vélane ( rappelons que bien que les vélanes se reproduisent avec des sorciers ou des moldus les filles issus de ces unions, et qui représentes 95 pourcent des naissances, sont de pure vélanes tandis que les garçons conçus lors de telles unions ont le statut de leurs pères : sorciers ou moldus. Et cela bien qu'ils présentent certaines des caractéristiques, bien qu'atténué, des vélanes qui vont de générations en générations s'affaiblirent jusqu'à disparaître. Toutefois notons que dans ces lignés le sang vélanes peut réapparaître avec force chez les filles, surtout lors de la seconde génération, donnant lieu à ce que l'on appelle les demi vélanes : des sorcières aillant la plupart des caractéristiques des vélanes mais dont les enfants seront des sorciers )_

_Les vélanes gardent secrètes la nature de leurs relation avec le Veela mâle. Toutefois la théorie la plus répandues veut que les vélanes issus de l'union d'un Veela mâle et d'une vélane soit plus puissantes et soit destinées à devenir les souveraines des nouvelles communautés vélanes ainsi que de celle dont la famille royale s'est éteinte._

_En tout les cas le Veela mâle semble partager certaines caractéristiques des vélanes : tout comme elle il bénéficie d'une grande beauté physique ainsi que d'un pouvoirs d'attraction similaire à celui des vélanes mais affectant principalement les femmes. De plus le Veela mâle semble posséder tout comme les vélanes la capacité de se lier avec une âme sœurs pour contrôler son attraction._

_Toutefois le Veela mâle semble posséder une libido encore plus exacerbé que celle des vélanes ( qui est déjà nettement supérieur à celle des sorciers ) ce qui l'oblige à se lier à plusieurs âmes sœurs ( dont il semble que l'une au moins doivent être une vélane ou une demi vélane ) donnant lieu à un « mariage multiple » dont la coutume remonte à l'époque de Merlin._

_Notons qu'au 15iéme siècle le ministère qui avait voulu réglementer le mariage et éliminer le « mariage multiple » au sein des familles de sang pures a dû accorder une dérogation pour les Veela mâle après que celui de l'époque obligé à n'avoir qu'une épouse multiplia les aventures, y compris avec les femmes mariés, et laissa derrière lui une multitude d'enfants bâtards. _

_Habituellement, après leurs héritages, ils attirent les personnes compatibles avec eux et avec qui ils partagent une connexion émotionnelle avant leurs héritages ( c'est la différence avec les vélanes qui attirent tout le monde ).  
_  
Harry resta pétrifié devant le livre durant de longues minutes avant de lever un regard suppliant vers Fleur. « S'il te plait, Fleur, Dis-moi que je ne suis pas un veela. Je t'en supplie, dis-le moi. »

- Je suis désolée Harry mais j'en suis sure. Dés que je t'ai revu j'ai senti un pincement au fond de moi, comme si je savais quelque chose sur toi mais que je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour l'expliquer et qu'il me fallait trouver ce que c'étais et maintenant je suis consciente de ce que c'est et c'est comme une certitude que je ressens au plus profond de moi : tu es un Veela mâle.

Repensant aux descriptifs des symptômes permettant de reconnaître le Veela mâle et considérant les événements de ces derniers jours ainsi que ça capacités à lancer des sorts comme le « Patronus » ou de résister à « l'Imperius » Harry du accepter l'évidence : il présentait tous ces symptômes et il y avait donc de grandes chances pour qu'il soit bel et bien un Veela mâle.

- Mais pourquoi moi, pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que cela tombe des trucs comme ça. Moi qui aimerai plus que tout au monde être normal, me voilà un veela mâle. Soupira Harry avec un triste sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je sais ce que tu aurais voulu mais on ne peut pas aller contre le destin. Déclara Dumbledore. Cela ne change pas la personne que tu es Harry, ne l'oublies pas. Je pense que je vais vous laisser, je vais avoir des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour mieux comprendre ce que ces changements vont impliquer, surtout si il s'avère que tu es bien un Veela mâle, afin de pouvoir t'aider à les assimiler. Je reviendrai sûrement cet après-midi avec un catalyseur pour amplifier les capacités de ta baguette, un brouilleurs de détection et des livres qui te permettront, Harry, de faire de la magie pendant les vacances sans être détecté par le ministère même en dehors du QG de l'ordre Je pense en effet qu'avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs, il faudra que tu t'habitues à ta puissance et bien que ta baguette soit très puissante, elle pourrait ne pas supporter ta nouvelle puissance aussi il serait bon de la « customiser ». Pour le brouilleur, je sais que quand tu auras tes buses tu pourras utiliser ta baguette sans être réprimander par le ministère mais celui-ci garde pour tous les élèves un registre avec tous les sorts qu'ils ont jetés tant qu'ils ne sont pas diplômés et je pense que tu aimerais que ça reste secret avec ton entraînement et tout le reste. J'ai quelques livres qui devraient de plus t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs et d'autres qui comportes des sorts qui vont t'être utiles.

- Merci professeur de ce que vous faites pour moi. Répondit le jeune Gryffondore.

- Mais de rien, Harry. A cet après-midi, les jeunes et d'ici là, garder la nouvelle condition de Harry secrète. Demanda le vieux Directeurs avant de transplaner avec un POP sonore.

Fleur regardait Harry avec sympathie mais aussi avec une lueur d'adoration dans les yeux.  
« Tu verras, ce n'est pas si mauvais que cela en a l'air. Moi je suis une demi vélane : ça ne me rend pas moi humaine, tout comme Mr Lupin : être un Loup-garou ne l'empêche pas d'être une personne à part entière. Peut-être pas normal, mais avec beaucoup de qualité, des amis et qui vie comme n'importe qui d'autre. »

- Si tu le dis, Fleur, je veux bien te croire. Répondit Harry à moitié convaincu.

Harry après ces mots retrouva un peu le sourire, discutant de tout et de rien avec Fleur qui sut très bien orienter la conversation vers des sujets légers pour occuper Harry et lui permettre d'oublier un peu ses multiples soucies. Mais cette accalmie fut de courte durée. L'apparition soudaine d'un Phénix dans une explosion de flamme surpris Harry et Fleur et d'autant plus quand ils réalisèrent que ce n'était pas Fumseck. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent stupéfait alors que le Phénix repartait quand une lettre virevoltant doucement se posant en douceur juste devant Harry qui mécaniquement l'ouvrit découvrant une lettre et un sachet contenant de minuscules graines.

_  
Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_  
J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que nos détecteurs de Veela ont déterminé que vous étiez le premier veela mâle de ce siècle.( le dernier étant décédé depuis plus d'un siècle ) . Nous tenons à vous féliciter pour votre héritage et vous expliquer ce qu'il en découle.  
Veuillez s'il vous plait, prononcez la formule « conoscere orientamento sessuale » (1).  
Si une couleur rouge vous entoure c'est que vous êtes hétérosexuelle, si elle est jaune vous êtes bisexuelle à dominance hétéro,si elle est verte vous êtes à dominance homosexuelle et bleue si vous êtres homosexuelle. Lancez le sort et le reste du parchemin se mettra à jour lors de l'usage de ce sort.  
_  
Harry, un peu dépassé par les événement, lança le sort et une lumière jaune l'entoura. « Alors comme ça, je pourrais aimer un homme. Réalisa Harry en repensant furtivement au moment ou Fleur lui avait demander s'il état gay quelques jours plutôt. C'est vrai qu'on dit souvent que l'amour n'a pas de sexe et je le pense aussi donc tout devrait bien aller» et il reprit sa lecture.  
_  
Les Veela mâle sont très rare et par la loi, vous êtes autorisés à avoir autant d'épouses ou de maris que vous le voulez. Néanmoins obligation vous est faite d' être liés magiquement avec une vélane ou demi vélane, une sorcière et/ou un sorcier avant votre prochain anniversaire ( le 17iéme ), sinon ces personnes seront choisies pour vous dans votre entourage compatible. Cette obligation est bien sûr liée à votre orientation sexuelle._

_De plus vous aller être sujet à de nombreux changements aussi un rendez-vous à nos bureaux sera organisé dans deux mois ce qui vous laisse le temps de prendre la mesure des premiers changements liés à votre condition. _

_Comme le stipule notre charte un communiqué sera transmis aux communautés vélanes après cette entretien et le ministère sera informé le jour suivant votre 17iéme anniversaire. _

_  
Le Syndicat des Veela._

_PS : si joint des graine de Lotus noires seul contraceptif efficace contre la semence de Veela mâle ( leurs absorption vous rendra stérile durant un mois, l'accession à votre héritage vous rendant infécond durant le premier mois qui la suit ).  
_

« C'est la confirmation officiel du syndicat ». Murmura Fleur.  
Harry regarda alors autour de lui pour voir Fleur qui l'observait maintenant d'un regard fixe tel un prédateur ayant trouvé sa proie. Elle s'approcha de lui langoureusement et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry lui répondit avec enthousiasme mais un coin de son esprit était encore bloqué sur le fait qu'avant ses 17 ans, il devrait être lié avec au moins trois personnes. Il n'aurait qu'une année complète mais il avait déjà sûrement trouvé une candidate enthousiasme pour la place de vélane en la personne de Fleur, pensa-t-il distraitement alors que la langue de la Française explorait avidement sa bouche. Mais il ne fallait pas aller trop vite aux conclusions, il appréciait beaucoup Fleur et la trouvait très belle mais de là à affirmer qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle soit une âme sœur de la sienne il y avait un grand pas à franchir. De plus même si cela marchait, il devrait encore trouver une femme voire peut-être un homme également. Mais qui ?

Mais face à l'ardeur croissante de la vélane ces pensées s'envolèrent alors que Harry se décida à explorer à son tour la bouche de la jeune femme. Emporter par la passion aucun deux ne réalisa la porte qui s'ouvrait et qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la pièce.


	10. animagus ?

**Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela **

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion

_Chapitre 10 : animagus ?_

Harry et Fleur continuaient de s'embrasser, le survivant un peu dépassé par les événements avait cessé de penser pour se laisser succomber à la passion de la demi vélane, quand soudain ils entendirent un bruit ressemblant à un toussotement un peu gêné. Ils se séparèrent dans un sursaut et virent Remus et Tonks qui les regardaient. Si les yeux de Remus dénotaient clairement son amusement tandis qu'il se retenait visiblement de rire de la gêne apparente du jeune gryffondor, ceux de Tonks semblaient briller sous la puissance des sentiments mêlés qu'elle éprouvait. Si son visage crispé dénotait son mécontentement et sa jalousie face au spectacle dont elle avait été témoin on pouvait lire dans son regard de la colère mais également quelque chose d'autre comme de l'intérêt. Mais cette lueur fut vite cachée au point que Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout simplement imaginé.

En temps normal, Harry aurait rougi fortement au point qu'il aurait pu rivalisé avec les cheveux de Ron. Mais là, après un instant de panique et de pure gêne, il sentit une vague de confiance remonter en lui et fit un petit sourire en coin avant de demander d'une voix calme:

« Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? »

- Assez longtemps pour avoir pu jeter un coup d'œil. Rétorqua Tonks avec un ton acide.

Harry avança vers Tonks lentement en souriant et lui murmura : « Tu es juste jalouse. »

Elle ferma les yeux et répondit aussi doucement que lui : « je le suis peut-être mais pas entièrement. » Répondit-elle en songeant que le jeune homme en face d'elle était décidément très mature et que bientôt de nombreuses filles allaient lui tourner autour « Et Fleur semble en faire déjà partie » pensa-t-elle en fixant la Française.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce que cela signifiait qu'il fut pris en aparté par Remus alors que Tonks et Fleur échangeaient quelques propos de leur côté.

« Harry j'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire assez spécial pour toi, bien que ton anniversaire ne soit que dans quelques jours. C''est une chose que Sirius voulait t'offrir absolument, il m'en parlait régulièrement et je pense que ton père l'aurait voulu également, mais qui peut prendre du temps aussi c'est à cela que nous allons consacrer l'essentiel de l'entraînement des prochain jours. »

- Tu veux dire ... Commença Harry les yeux brillant d'excitation.

-Oui j'aimerais t'apprendre à devenir un animagus, mais bien sûr non déclaré Les filles, j'espère que vous garderez le secret.

-Bien entendu, Remus. On ferait tout pour Harry. Dirent-elles en chœur avant de se fusiller du regard quelques secondes puis se sourire d'un air complice ce qui laissa Harry perplexe, ne comprenant pas leurres réactions mais il se dit que cela devait être un truc de filles.

« Merci, Remus ! Et merci les filles de garder le secret. »

-Au fait j'ai un message de Dumbledore. Continua Remus. Il a eu un imprévu et risque d'être absent quelques jours, même s'il espère être là pour ton anniversaire. Il voudrait également que vous le rejoigniez à Poudlard, indiqua Remus aux filles, car il a besoin de votre assistance pour un projet de recherche et voudrait également vous parler d'une mission pour l'ordre qu'il aimerait vous confier.

Fleur se rapprocha alors d'Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille, « Je vais montrer la lettre à Dumbledore mais ne t'inquiètes pas je m'arrangerai pour être là pour fêter ton anniversaire, Apollon». Puis, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres d'un baiser chaste et sortit de la pièce en lançant un sourire supérieur à Tonks qui elle disparut, après avoir lancé un regard venimeux à Harry, en grommelant à propos de l'arrogance des Vélanes sur le chemin de la salle d'entraînement où se rendait un Harry un peu troublé d'être visiblement devenu un enjeux de rivalité entre les deux jeunes femmes et un Remus rendu presque hilare par la scène qui ce contenta de dire à son jeune « filleul » : « C'est le genre de situation dont ton père et Sirius était accoutumé, et je pense que cette année tu vas en vivre de semblables à Poudlard. »

Arrivé à la salle d'entraînement Remus entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

« Harry, si cela ne te gêne pas, j'aimerai que l'on commence tout de suite l'entraînement pour devenir animagus car après, avec tout ce qu'Albus veut que je t'apprennes, je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons trouver le temps de te mettre en transe assez longtemps pour que tu découvres ton animagus.

Mais avant tout il faut que je t'explique le processus. Tout d'abord tu dois savoir qu'il existe différentes méthodes pour devenir animagus mais qu'elle se recoupe tous sur certains points. Le principe commun est que nous avons tous en nous une part animal qui sommeille et que notre magie peut éveiller au point de nous transformer en la forme réel de notre animal intérieur. Le processus de transformation est proche de la transfiguration humaine que tu vas étudier en septième année mais il est beaucoup plus efficace. Le sorcier agit sans avoir besoin de l'intermédiaire d'une baguette et cette forme animale étant un aspect de sa nature profonde le corps ainsi transformé ne lutte pas pour reprendre sa forme originelle. Termina Remus en regardant Harry pour l'encourager à tirer les conclusions de son explication.

-Autrement dit si le corps du sorcier ne rejette pas la transformation pour reprendre sa forme naturelle il peut rester indéfiniment sous sa forme animale et la magie qu'il emploit est de la magie sans baguette.

-Oui Harry c'est exactement cela : les charmes de métamorphoses sont par natures temporaires car l'objet ou la personne transformé tend à revenir à sa forme naturelle. La durée de la transformation variant selon la puissance du sorcier et la résistance de l'objet transformé mais pour l'animagi cette durée est illimité, et tu as raison : la transformation animagus est bien une forme de magie sans baguette. Devenir animagus accorde également certain avantage : cela renforce, bien que très légèrement la puissance magique et les capacités physique. Et il arrive que l'on puisse bénéficier sous forme humaine d'un trais de la forme animal, bien qu'il soit bien moins efficace sous forme humaine. Ainsi Sirius avait un odorat plus développé que la moyenne et Peter tout comme les rats dispose d'une espèce de sixième sens qui l'avertit du danger.

-Houa ! Souffla Harry. Mais avec tous ces avantages comment cela se fait-il que les animagus soient si rares ?

-Pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord tu dois savoir que la transformation contient un risque : c'est que ton esprit devienne celui d'un animal. Cela arrive aux sorciers dont l'esprit et la volonté sont trop faibles pour contenir leur esprit animal : ils deviennent définitivement des animaux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu as déjà fais la preuve que ton esprit est suffisamment fort pour résister. La seconde raison est qu'il est assez dur de devenir animagus, cela demande du temps, des efforts et du courage et enfin la loi de fichage des animagus auprès du ministère et les sanctions pour les contrevenant décourage également à entamer ce processus ou pousse à garder secrète la situation d'animagus.

-Vu mes relations actuelles avec le ministère je comprend très bien que l'on refuse de se faire déclarer comme animagus. Commenta Harry. Et sinon qu'elles sont les différentes méthodes pour devenir animagus ?

-Le processus en lui-même se divise en deux temps : la recherche de son animal intérieur et la métamorphose à proprement parler et sa maîtrise. Ce second stade requière essentiellement de la pratique, de la volonté et de la persévérance. Même si le talent naturel et la puissance magique aide beaucoup, ainsi ton père a été le premier à maîtriser totalement sa transformation alors qu'il a fallut longtemps et beaucoup d'entraînement à Queudver pour réussir. Expliqua Remus dont le regard se troubla légèrement alors qu'il évoquait le souvenir de ses anciens amis. Mais c'est la première étape, indispensable, qui est la plus dure et qui bloque le plus souvent les aspirants animagus.

-La découverte de l'esprit animal ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui exactement, c'est une quête intérieure à la recherche de son moi animal, une épreuve spirituelle bien plus que physique et qui touche au cœur même de la magie du sorcier : son esprit, son cœur, son âme. C'est une recherche où l'on se découvre soi-même, et il est souvent bien dur de faire face à sa nature profonde et de l'accepter. Ce genre d'épreuve est ce qu'il y a de plus dure car il n'y a pas « d'entraînement » qui permet de s'y préparer sont on possède l'ouverture d'esprit et la volonté nécessaire pour réussir soit on échoue. De plus tu dois savoir que dans de rares cas on peut posséder plusieurs anima quand l'âme et l'esprit son particulièrement complexe et que l'on possède une grande force magique ce qui rend le processus d'autant plus difficile mais c'est là la marque des sorciers qui créaient les légendes comme les Fondateurs qui ce sont servis de leur forme animagus le plus prestigieuse comme blason mais en avait tous au moins deux et Merlin qui selon la légende pouvait prendre la forme de n'importe quel animal de la forêt.

-Comment doit-on procéder ? Interrogea Harry passionné par ce cour impromptu du « professeur » Lupin.

-C'est là qu'il existe différentes méthode même si au final elles visent le même résultat : plonger l'utilisateur en transe pour lui permettre d'explorer son esprit et son âme à la recherche de son animal intérieur. Pour ce faire on dispose de plusieurs moyens : la méditation qui est la méthode la plus accessible mais qui demande une grande discipline mentale et qui prend le plus de temps et demande le plus d'efforts, c'est une lente exploration de son moi intérieur. La potion ANIMAGI qui est l'une des plus complexes et délicate à préparer, elle requière plusieurs composants rares et très chers. C'est cette méthode que ton père et Sirius ont utilisé même si il leur a fallu deux ans pour réunir les composants en quantité suffisante et quatre tentatives pour réussir la potion.

Harry frissonna légèrement en entendant cela : les potions étaient loin d'être sa matière préféré même si cela était essentiellement du au professeur de cette matière : Rogue la chauve-souris humaine. Faire appel aux compétences du maître des potions était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Harry était prêt, même pour devenir animagus.

-Enfin il existe certains sorts et rituels la plupart très réglementés par le Ministère. Les sorts sont assez éprouvants car ils provoquent une transe forcée qui sape l'énergie magique de celui qui est en transe. Continua Remus. De plus trouver son animal intérieur peut prendre du temps et obliger à effectuer plusieurs transes pour atteindre son anima : son âme animale. Mais la découverte de l'anima est essentiel pour devenir un animagus : c'est le focus qui va lier la magie du sorcier à la forme physique animale et permettre la transformation. C'est une épreuve très dure à laquelle tu vas être obligé de te soumettre Harry et qui demande de la volonté et du courage.

-Cela ne me gêne pas, je suis prêt à en passer par là pour devenir animagus et suivre les pas de Sirius et de mon père. Que dois-je faire ? Lequel de ses moyens va-t-on utiliser pour que j'entre en transe ?

-Et bien ... Aucun. Répondit Remus en souriant devant l'air perplexe du jeune gryffondor. Nous allons utiliser un moyen assez peu conventionnel mais des plus efficace : un rituel. Vois-tu Harry après que ton père et Sirius soit devenu des animagus je me suis livré à quelques recherches sur le sujet et notamment sur les méthodes employées par les autres cultures, plus particulièrement par les indiens d'Amérique et les chamans en générale car la plupart sont des animagus, c'est un très de leur culture. Les chamans ont d'autant plus perfectionné cette technique qu'elle recoupe leur religion selon laquelle il existe un monde spirituelle ou règne les esprits animaux : les totems et chaque être humain marche dans la vois d'un totem qui le guide.

-Et ces totems correspondent à l'anima que nous avons en nous, c'est bien cela ? Demanda Harry.

-Tout à fait Harry. Les chamans ont pour habitudes d'entamer par un rituel une quête dans le monde spirituel afin de découvrir le totem qui va guider leur vie et leur servir d'anima. C'est ce rituel que je te propose de passer. Indiqua Remus avant de tirer un coffre réduit de sa robe tandis que Harry se contentait de murmurer un léger« Cool ».

Agrandissant le coffre Remus en sortit un livre qu'il tendit à Harry : « tiens lis-le, c'est un descriptif sur le monde des totems et les créatures qui y vivent »

-Mais ça n'existe pas vraiment, Si ? Questionna Harry.

-Hé bien si, d'une certaine façon. On ne sait pas vraiment si les totems existent ou s'ils ne sont qu'une hallucination du au rituel mais tous ceux qui le suivent rencontrent ou pensent rencontrer ces créatures. Ils y a de multiples théories sur ce sujet, la plus répandue veux que dans cette état de transe on puisse communiquer à travers la magie avec l'essence des êtres vivant de notre monde que l'on perçoit sous le forme des totems jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un échos avec celui qui est nôtre anima. Quoi qu'il en soit sache que tu ne risques rien à part ta rencontre avec l'Homme de Lumière.

-Et c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Tout est dans ce livre. Indiqua Remus alors qu'il sortait différents objets de son coffre.

Alors que Remus traçait un cercle sur le sol autour duquel il placait différents éléments : des plumes, des crocs, de la fourrure, des ossements et un tas d'autres choses dans un ordre et des position précise Harry entama la lecture du livre qui décrivait les totems, leurs comportements, leurs origines et leurs attributs ainsi que le déroulement du rituel. Un chapitre entier faisait référence à l'Homme de Lumière comme à une espèce de gardien du monde spirituel dont le but est de mettre à l'épreuve les hommes voulant y accéder pour assurer qu'ils possèdent la force nécessaire pour séjourner sur le plan des totems. Harry était fasciné par cette lecture et par la description de ce monde pour lequel il percevait comme un écho dans son cœur.

Sa lecture finit, il s'aperçut que Remus avait terminé la construction de sa loge de médecin qui selon le livre servirait de portail vers le monde spirituel. En tant que guide il avait préparé les herbes « sacrées » source des visions dans un grand calumet que Harry en tant que jeune initié devait fumer pour ouvrir son esprit. Respectant le cérémonial et la symbolique Harry ce déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer. Remus approuva d'un signe de tête et sorti un petit pot de pigment qu'il utilisa pour peindre des symbole sur le torse de Harry. Puis il lui tendit le calumet dont Harry tira trois longue bouffé, toussotant sous l'effet de la fumée acre des herbes qui devait agir comme un léger hallucinogène.

-Allonge-toi, je vais lancer le rituel. Demanda Remus en sortant sa baguette.

Harry s'allongea alors que Remus dessinait des cercles dans l'air en murmurant une prière indienne puis il entendit Remus prononcer les formules correspondant dans la magie moderne à l'invocation indienne : « animae spectrum apparitum » « Totem régis spiritus sanctuare » Harry sentit ses paupières se fermer et la voix de Remus devenir de plus en plus faible.

Et brusquement il se sentit happé dans les ténèbres chutant dans un vide sans fond, environné par le néant. La panique commença à ce faire ressentir alors que Harry luttait pour conserver son sang froid et pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de faire un mauvais trip suite aux inhalations d'herbes « sacrées ». Le survivant tentait de trouver un équilibre, un point de repaire ou un élément auquel fixé son esprit alors que sa chute semblait durer depuis une éternité.

Soudain un kaléidoscope de lumière le frappa de plein fouet, l'éblouissant, alors qu'une voix moqueuse venus de nulle part ne s'adressa à lui : « Bonjours jeune Veela cela faisait bien longtemps qu'aucun des tiens n'avaient oser venir en ce lieu».


	11. Le royaume des esprits

**_Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela_ **

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion

Chapitre 11 : Le royaume des esprits

La chute dans les ténèbres ayant pris fin, Harry retrouva peu à peu ses sensations pour découvrir autour de lui une myriade de lumières chatoyante formant un immense tunnel qui semblait être sans fin. Se retournant lentement à la recherche de la personne qui lui avait parlé Harry distingua au loin une lumière dorée qui semblait indiquer la fin du tunnel.

Quelque peu indécis Harry ce décida tout de même à avancer vers la fin du tunnel mais à peine avait il fait quelques pas qu'une explosion de lumière devant lui l'aveugla alors que la même voix sarcastique qui l'avait accueilli s'éleva de nouveau : « Et bien mon mignon tu ne crois tout de même pas partir de mon royaume si facilement ? »

Clignant des yeux pour retrouver l'usage de sa vue, Harry se rendit compte qu'une créature se tenait entre lui et la sortie. En face du survivant, se dressait une silhouette humanoïde qui semblait être composé de lumière pure, aveuglante à un tel point qu'il était presque impossible de la regarder directement. Son corps aux proportions manifestement masculines ne laissait paraître aucun détail anatomique laissant l'impression d'un être artificiel et asexué.

Son visage d'un ovale parfait était dépourvu de traits et marqué par l'absence d'un nez, une luminescence plus marqué et teinté de rouge était tout ce qui indiquait l'existence d'yeux. Mais ce qui marquait le plus ce visage était sans nul doute l'espace de pure ténèbres qui lui tenait lieu de bouche et dessinait un sourire ironique.

- Alors c'est « ça » qui tient lieu de nouveau Veela ? Demanda la créature d'un ton emplis de sarcasme. Le royaume matériel a du souci à se faire s'il lui faut compter sur un petit avorton et puceau de surcroît pour accomplir le rôle de Veela.

- Vous devez être l'Homme de Lumière si je ne m'abuse. Rétorqua le jeune Gryffondor et masquant son appréhension et en contrôlant sa colère.

- Ho et tu as réussi à deviner ça tout seul quel puissant sens de l'observation je suis ébahi. Répondit l'Homme de Lumière d'une voix moqueuse. Mais sache petit humain que je suis bien plus que ça je suis le gardien du plan Astral, le maître du royaume de l'interstice. Je suis l'Eternelle, l'incarnation de puissances que ton pauvre esprit de mortel ne pourra jamais concevoir et toi face à cela tu n'es rien, que de la poussière qui sera bien vite dispersé par les vents du temps. Misérable larve tu n'es rien et ne vaux rien je peux le voir clairement, tu es faible : tu te contentes d'être ce que les autres veulent sans oser afficher ton vrai toi alors enfant retourne dans ton plan et revient quand tu seras un véritable homme.

La luminescence de l'Homme de Lumière durant son discours augmenta au point d'en être presque insoutenable mais Harry face à ce défi sentit se réveiller quelque chose, au tréfonds de lui, et ses nouveaux instincts le poussèrent contre toute prudence à refuser de se soumettre face au Gardien. Sa nouvelle nature refusait de reculer face à la provocation et recherchait l'affrontement.

Mais Harry conserva sa lucidité : visiblement le Gardien cherchait à le provoquer et, au vu de la puissance de l'Homme de Lumière, il ne gagnerait rien d'autre à une confrontation directe qu'une mort particulièrement douloureuse. Mais se laisser faire n'était pas non plus une option envisageable il fallait combattre le feu par le feu et le sarcasme par le sarcasme.

- Et bien entendu je suis sensé suivre l'opinion d'une créature Astral qui ne vit pas sur le plan primaire ni ne vit pleinement dans le monde des esprits, piégé entre les deux et dont la seul occupation est visiblement d'ennuyer les voyageurs ? Lança Harry d'un ton virulent. Quand à la façon dont je gère ma vie cela ne vous regarde en rien alors faites moi passer l'épreuve pour accéder aux royaumes des totems que je puisse être débarrassé de votre présence égocentrique !

- Insolent petit morveux qui croit que tout tourne autour de lui comment oses-tu …

- Ca faisait longtemps. Coupa Harry. Vous ne seriez pas un parent de Severus Rogue par hasard ou son mentor en matière d'insulte ?

L'Homme de Lumière resta silencieux un moment avant d'exploser de rire et de répliquer :

« Non jeune Veela je ne suis en rien relié à l'homme aux cheveux gras. Je sais qui il est car je peux lire dans ton esprit, avertit le Gardien devant l'air interrogateur de son visiteur. Cela fait plaisir de voir un Veela qui sais se contrôler et utilise son intelligence pour répondre aux provocationx. Je sens que je vais attendre ton retour avec impatience pour voir de quoi tu seras capable quand tu seras plus mature. Maintenant va les Esprits t'attendent »

- Vous n'êtes pas sensé me faire passer une espèce d'épreuve avant ?

- Non jeune Veela il est de ton droit de franchir la frontière des plans librement pour ton premier séjour au royaume des totems. Quant à devoir passer une épreuve pour rejoindre les plans Astraux je suis seul juge en la matière et si tu continues à évoluer comme cela le passage de l'Epreuve ne te sera pas nécessaire. Je t'aime bien jeune Veela je peux voir que ta vie n'a jamais été facile mais tu n'as malgré tout jamais renoncé à continuer ton chemin. Si tu souhaites les accepter je peux te donner des conseils qui te faciliteront grandement la vie. Proposa l'Homme de Lumière.

- C'est avec plaisir que j'accepterais toute l'aide et la sagesse que vous voudrez bien m'accorder. Répondit le Survivant en percevant, au-delà de leurs premiers échanges, à quel point la créature en face de lui était puissante et sage.

- Accepter mes conseils est le premier pas : tu n'es pas seul jeune Veela alors même si ta nature te pousse à vouloir régler tes problèmes tout seul n'hésites pas à accepter l'aide que l'on te propose : ce n'est pas là un signe de faiblesse. Deuxièmement n'hésite pas à profiter des joies de l'existence chaque fois que tu le peux. La vie est courte pour vous autres mortels et c'est là le meilleurs moyen de te ressourcer et de renforcer ta combativité laisser les soucis ou le danger t'en priver est marque de stupidité non de sagesse : mieux vaut une vie courte mais intense et joyeuse qu'une vie longue mais sombre et vide. Enfin ne laisse pas les autres te dicter qui tu es : sois toi-même et ne laisse pas ton comportement être modelé par les attentes des autres c'est ta vie et tes choix. Que l'éveil de ton héritage et l'approche de l'âge adulte te face prendre conscience que tu dois être le seul maître de ton existence : ne laisse les prophéties ou l'attente du peuple ou de tes proches te faire devenir autre que ce que tu es en toi car cela te mènera au désastres. Et ne laisse pas la responsabilité t'étouffer : tu n'es pas un dieu, tu n'es responsable que de tes propres actes non de ceux des autres. Ecoutes tes instincts ils te seront de bon conseil mais ne les laisses pas te contrôler. Maintenant va jeune Veela.

- Merci je n'oublierai pas vos conseils. Déclara Harry troubler par les paroles du Gardien avant de s'avancer vers la fin du tunnel et de pénétrer dans une lumière dorée.

Brusquement Harry se retrouva dans une grande plaine verdoyante sur un plateau d'où il pouvait contempler un paysage magnifique, toute trace du tunnel de lumière disparu.

A quelque distance sur sa gauche, il apercevait une immense forêt qui semblait s'étendre jusqu'à une chaîne de montagne que l'on pouvait apercevoir vers le lointain et sur sa droite, à perte de vue, s'étendait une savane africaine.

Le monde des Esprits était d'une beauté transcendante et il y régnait une atmosphère paisible et sereine. D'après ce qu'il avait lu Harry devait maintenant arpenter ces terres jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son animal totem.

Après un instant de réflexion Harry entama son voyage en prenant le chemin de la forêt. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'ores de la forêt, Harry sentit une présence et se retournant, il se retrouva face à une créature auréolé de flammes, qui la rendait indiscernable, flottant à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui

« Bonjour jeune initié, que fais-tu là ? » demanda une voix douce et mélodieuse.

- Je suis venu pour acquérir mon animagus ou tout au moins voir l'âme de l'animal en lequel je pourrais me retrouver et avec qui je partagerai mon âme. Répondit honnêtement Harry.

L'être s'avança et le scruta durant un instant. Au travers des flammes on pouvait distinguer des yeux flamboyant d'une couleur or et son regard était si pénétrant, que Harry avait l'impression qu'il voulait regarder à l'intérieur de lui. Le jeune Gryffondor faisant appel à son courage se dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et laissa tomber toutes ses barrières afin de permettre à l'être de juger plus facilement. Après plusieurs minutes d'observation les flammes autour de l'être diminuèrent d'intensité et il émit enfin un sourire tendre :

« Sais-tu que tu es l'un des rares à passer avec succès cette épreuve ? »

« Mais quelle épreuve ? » pensa Harry. L'être présent devant lui répondit à sa question comme s'il lisait dans son esprit.

« Celle pour ceux qui se sont présentés à moi avant et ne m'ont pas fait confiance, ils ont essayé de repousser mon intrusion en eux. Ce manque de confiance est une preuve qu'ils ne savaient pas faire la différence entre ce qui est bon ou mauvais. Comment as-tu fait pour comprendre ça ? »

- Je me suis dit que vous aviez le droit de savoir qui j'étais avant de m'accueillir ou non. C'est votre monde et je ne suis qu'un visiteur. Et je pense que vous aviez le droit de me reconnaître apte ou pas à vous accueillir en moi.

- Tu sais donc que je suis un des Esprits qui va fusionner avec toi et te guider ?

- Comment cela ? Je vais avoir plus d'un anima ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bien sûr, vu ta puissance et la pureté que j'ai vue dans ton cœur quand tu m'as laissé regardé en toi. A ton avis, qui suis-je ?

- Je dirais vu votre apparence que vous êtes le premier phoenix, celui qui est né lors de l'apparition du monde et qui est l'un des plus compétent pour juger le bien ou le mal qui règne dans un être vu qu'il a vu l'humanité grandir depuis son commencement.

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Déclara l'être alors qu'il se métamorphosait en un gigantesque Phénix au plumage d'or et d'argent. Je ne pense pas que tu auras de problèmes avec les autres car tous reconnaîtront ta pureté, ta puissance et ta volonté, jeune Veela puisque je te laisse accéder à eux. Seule Aliana l'esprit de la licorne posera un problème, peut-être car elle représente la pureté absolu et comme tous les absolus elle a du mal à accepter ta nature neutre, enfin nous verrons bien.

- Lorsque vous dites cela, vous voulez dire que je vais en avoir plus que deux anima ? Et que voulez-vous dire par nature neutre ?

- Bien sûr, jeune humain que tu vas avoir plus de deux « anima » car tu es le Veela mâle. Répondit le Phénix qui ria doucement. Mais je suis désolé jeune initié je ne peux répondre aux questions que tu aimerais me poser sur ta nature, pas encore il est trop tôt : tu viens à peine de t'avancer sur le Chemin et ta nature profonde commence seulement à émerger tu dois apprendre d'abord par toi-même ce que tu es et ce qui vient vers toi mais n'es crainte en leur temps toutes tes questions trouveront leurs réponses. Allons maintenant il est temps de rejoindre les autres

Ils s'avancèrent alors dans la forêt et atteignirent bientôt immense clairière où toute sortes d'animaux magiques ou non semblaient attendre. Sortant du couvert des arbres un puissant basilic s'adressa à Harry :

« Bienvenu, jusqu'à nous jeune humain. Si Yorim t'a laissé passer, c'est que tu es digne de recevoir notre bénédiction. Nous attendons la venue d'un nouveau Veela depuis bien longtemps. Nous sommes tous les incarnation de l'essence de nos races et avons décidé de fusionner un court instant avec toi afin de laisser l'empreinte de notre essence s'éveiller en toi ce que vous, les mortels, appelez l'anima. La fusion va commencer par moi et les autres suivront s'ils sont d'accord. La dernière à te traverser sera Aliana reine des licornes. Elle sera la plus dure à convaincre, quoi qu'il arrive si elle parle de Merlin ne relève pas ses paroles. Commençons maintenant.»

Harry se tint face à eux les bras en croit en signe de totale soumission et d'accueil. Le basilic se mit à luire doucement pour devenir transparent tel un fantôme puis il s'éleva dans les airs et passa, tel un spectre, au travers de Harry qui gémit faiblement alors qu'un froid mordant s'abattit sur lui tandis que son sang semblait se mettre à bouillir. Autour de lui tous les animaux de la clairière se mirent à luire pareillement avant de prendre une forme fantomatique et de prendre leurs essors pour passer au travers de Harry.

La douleur augmenta d'intensité à chaque nouveau passage. Harry faisait de son mieux pour la rejeter. Il trembla déjà légèrement alors qu'une dizaine d'Esprits l'avaient déjà traversé. Harry lui continuait à souffrir d'avantages à chaque nouvelle traversée et alors que les derniers Esprits passaient il ne tenait presque plus debout.

Lorsque le tour de la licorne arriva, celle-ci hésita à s'élancer. Elle sonda Harry, elle voulait voir la sincérité d'Harry. Elle s'élança mais resta dans son corps car elle voulait lui faire passer une épreuve spéciale.

« Je sais que tu m'entends jeune Veela, le rituel n'est pas terminé car je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois digne de mon empreinte, la nature des Veela mâles est ambivalente même s'ils défendent la Lumière ils portent en eux les Ténèbres, sans compter leurs instinct bestiaux, seul la part humaine en eux fait la différence entre un corrupteur comme Tespesh, un paillard hédoniste et alcoolique comme Merlin ou un défenseur de la pureté et de l'innocence comme Siddhârta. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que je vais faire. Concentre-toi, je vais nous plonger dans ton monde pour quelques minutes. »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une bâtisse sombre face à plusieurs mangemorts. Harry se sentit soudainement perdu. Chaque mangemort tenait en joue une personne, ils étaient arrivé en plein milieu d'une exécution. Les Mangemorts les regardaient ébahis pendant un instant avant de tous focaliser leurs attentions dans la même direction. Quand Harry regarda à son tour dans cette direction, il vit Voldemort prêt à tuer Aliana.

D'une voix glaciale le mage noir ce moqua de Harry en le remerciant de lui avoir amené involontairement la reine des licornes : derniers éléments nécessaire pour lui apporter l'immortalité.

« Avec elle je pourrai même ramené les morts à la vie Potter et pour te remercier de ce « cadeau » je vais te rendre tes parents et vous laisser quelques semaines de tranquillité avant de vous tuer tous les trois et toi le premier cette fois. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Bien que Harry voulait de tout coeur revoir ces parents, il se dit que tuer la licorne était un trop grand sacrifice, un souhait « égoiste » de sa part qui n'était pas juste car la licorne était un être non seulement pur mais surtout vivant et pensant et que la laisser mourir un tel être, même pour sauver ramener ses parents serait purement et simplement un crime.

Refusant la proposition de Voldemort Harry lui hurla qu'il était son ennemi et qu'il n'allait pas le croire car on ne pouvait ramener les morts à la vie.

Voldemort essaya de rester calme et lui proposa un autre marché, soit il le rejoignait et lui jurait fidélité soit il tuait toutes les personnes présentes. Harry ne voulait pas perdre des vies innocentes mais il savait qu'en acceptant il condamnait bien plus de gens : s'il rejoignait Voldemort nul ne pourrait l'arrêter et les Ténèbres l'emporterait.

Harry se rendit compte qu'ici les paroles de l'Homme de Lumière prenaient tout leurs sens. Faisant mine d'accepter après un moment de réflexion la proposition du Lord Noir Harry s'interposa entre lui et ses victimes et sortit sa baguette : « finissons en ici et maintenant Tom » cria Harry son choix fait : il était prêt à mourir en combattant pour protéger des innocents mais se refusait à céder au chantage du seigneur des ténèbres qui ne serais qu'un scrifice vide de sens.

Mais dès qu'il leva sa baguette contre Voldemort, celui-ci disparut ainsi que toutes les autres personnes. Il ne restait plus que lui et Aliana. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une illusion.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Demanda la Licorne.

- Je ne voulais pas vous laisser, toi ou les autres, mourir sans rien faire. Je ne veux plus voir quelqu'un mourir devant moi et puis tu es aussi importante à mes yeux que mes parents.

-Tu me considères donc comme un être égal à toi même ? Demanda la licorne un peu surprise.

- Bien sur même si pour te le prouver, je dois risquer ma vie ou m'attaquer à Voldemort.

- Donc si Voldemort avait jeté l'Avada Kedavra, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

- J'aurais essayer de te protéger en priant pour réussir à repousser son sort ou à défaut à y survivre à nouveau.

- Merci de ta réponse honnête. Je vais maintenant terminer le rituel par ma traversée, mais saches que tu pourras communiquer avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Cette épreuve que je t'ai fait passer était la dernière en toi désormais réside le potentiel pour devenir n'importe lequel d'entre nous : à toi de fournir les efforts pour réaliser ce potentiel. Tu as un cœur pur jeune Veela, sache le préserver et méfie toi de la luxure que provoque tes instincts : bon nombre des tiens y ont succombé souillant la pureté de leurs proches et la leur par la même occasion, évite également de suivre les traces Merlin. Je vais maintenant te laisser rejoindre les tiens.

Aliana quitta alors le corps d'Harry et ce dernier ressentit une douce chaleur le parcourir et une aura fort lumineuse l'entoura alors qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il revint à lui, grognant de douleur en sentant son corps complètement endoloris ce fut pour entendre la voix inquiète de Remus :

« Harry ! Loué sois Merlin tu te réveilles enfin. J'ai eu peur qu'il y ait eu un problème avec le rituel. »

- Enfin ? Combien de temps suis-je resté en transe.

- Presque trois jours ! Répondit le Loup-garou. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter même si Dumbledore m'a assuré que ta transe était normale, juste plus longue que la normale.

- Trois jours : pas étonnant que je sois affamé et courbaturé !

- Quelle était cette lumière dorée qui t'a entouré juste avant ton réveil ? Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien de grave je t'assure, c'est une amie qui m'a aidé à sortir de ma transe. Rétorqua le Survivant avec un petit sourire. Oh fait, tu ne me demandes pas quel est mon animagus ?

- Si, si, mais tu vas bien, tu es sûr ?

- Je suis sûr. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était une expérience très intense mais elle m'a beaucoup appris.

- Quel est ton animagus alors ?

- Hé bien Je suis un phénix, mais aussi une licorne, ainsi qu'un Lion, un faucon et….

- QUOI ?

- Et bien, j'ai plusieurs animagus. Déclara fièrement le jeune Gryffondor.

- Tu…tu…es un multimagus et …et en plus tu peux te transformer en plusieurs animaux magiques ?

- Oui. Répondis Harry avec un énorme sourire.

- Harry, est ce que tu te rends compte ? Il faut que tu comprennes que seul Merlin, d'après la légende, a eu plus de deux animaux magiques comme animagus. Même les fondateurs n'en avaient qu'un et l'autre ou les autres étaient des animaux normaux. Albus a comme animagus un animal magique mais n'a qu'un animagus. Et toi, tu m'annonces que tu en as quatre dont un qui est une licorne, ce qui n'est jamais arriver dans toute l'histoire de la magie. Tu te rends compte ?

- Pas tellement. Mais tu dis que j'ai quatre animagus. Si je te dis que tu te trompes, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Harry, que me caches-tu ?

- En fait, je peux me transformer en n'importe quel animal. Qu'il soit magique ou non.

- …

- Remus ?

-- …..

- Remus ?

- …

- REMUS ?

- Hein, quoi ? Ah oui, Harry. Répondit doucement l'ancien professeur qui semblait un peu déconnecté de la réalité. Tu te rends compte. Tu es un métamagus. C'est comme cela que les livres sur les animagus ont appelé les personnes pouvant avoir un nombre indéfinis d'animagus mais jusque là il s'agissait d'une théorie et ce titre n'a jamais été donné comme tu peux te douter.

…

- Bon, je vais t'expliquer. D'après les recherches que j'avais fait à l'époque où ton père et Sirius m'ont enfin avoué leur projet de devenir animagus, dans la théorie, il y a, pour moi, la possibilité que chaque sorcier soit un multimagus mais pour cela il devait avoir la volonté de rechercher les anima avec qui il vas'unir et surtout il doit avoir la puissance nécessaire pour pouvoir supporter les multiples transformations et les pouvoirs des animaux en quoi il se transformerait. Or bien que je pense que tu le sais déjà, tu es l'un des plus puissants sorciers que existent au monde. Hé ! Je disais pas ça pour te faire rougir, je le pense vraiment et ne viens pas croire que je dis ça car tu es le fils d'un de mes meilleurs amis et le filleul de l'autre. Tu es vraiment un grand sorcier. Mais bon, si tu veux on en reparlera plus tard. Je crois que tu as bien besoin d'avaler quelque chose ainsi que de prendre une bonne douche pour être prêt pour ce soir. On y va ?

- Ce soir ? Demanda Harry un peu perplexe.

- Harry, on est le 31 juillet et il va y avoir une petite fête pour ton anniversaire ce soir, d'ailleurs Fleur et Tonks étaient impatientes que tu te réveilles, elles ont prévus une petite activité pour toi aujourd'hui. Déclara Remus en dissimulant avec difficulté son amusement devant l'air moitié inquiet moitié intéressé de son élève.

- Oui, allons-y. Voyons ce que les filles me réservent. Se décida Harry tandis qu'une lueur pourpre passa fugitivement, sans que quiconque ne la remarque, dans son regard.


	12. un anniversaire inoubliable

Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion

Chapitre 12 : un anniversaire inoubliable

Montant rapidement les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre, ses vêtements sous le bras, Harry se rendit compte que Remus avait parfaitement raison : il avait plus que besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un solide déjeuné après ses trois jours de transe. Focalisé sur ses besoins immédiats Harry traversa sa chambre en trombe sans y jeter un œil pour se précipiter sous sa douche, plus tard il devait se maudire de n'avoir pas prêté attention à l'état de sa chambre.

Après s'être consciencieusement lavé Harry resta une bonne dizaine de minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude qui parcourait son corps dont la musculature, même en l'absence d'exercice physique, s'était raffermi alors que son esprit vagabondait.

Harry se sentait physiquement reposé mais exténué mentalement par son séjour au royaume des esprits et il espérait de tout cœur que quoique Tonks et Fleur aient prévu comme activité il ne s'agisse de rien qui puisse exiger un quelconque effort mental de sa part. Sortant de sa douche il se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements en se demandant ce que les deux jeunes femmes avait bien pu concocter pour son anniversaire. Pensant à l'auror et à la demi-vélane Harry espéra que l'ambiance serait bonne et qu'elles ne se lanceraient pas dans l'espèce de compétition dont il semblait être l'enjeu même si une part de lui était flatté de susciter leurs intérêts et sans qu'il y prenne garde des images sulfureuses impliquant les deux jeunes femmes lui traversèrent l'esprit avant qu'il ne le réalise et se dépêche de les chasser de son esprit alors qu'il arrivait à la cuisine.

Remus lui avait préparé un solide repas qui l'attendait sur la table, même si ses talents culinaires ne rivalisaient pas avec ceux de la mère de Ron, et le repas chaud et nourrissant fut rapidement dévoré par un Harry affamé. Les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent pendant le repas de Harry et lui apprirent à son grand regret que les autres membres de leur famille, en visite chez des cousins en Irlande, ne pourraient pas être présent pour son anniversaire et en fait ne reviendraient à Grimmauld que pour les deux dernières semaines d'août. Partageant le dessert d'Harry ils en profitèrent pour lui décrire les produits qu'ils allaient commercialiser dans leur boutique qu'ils comptaient ouvrir avant la fin des vacances. Harry appréciât beaucoup leur conversation qui l'aida à se relaxer et promit, si possible, de venir à l'ouverture de leur magasin de farces.

Soudain une voix féminine vint interrompre leur conversation :

« Harry tu es enfin réveillé ! » S'exclama Tonks avant de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? Enchaîna Fleur en écartant l'Auror pour faire la bise au Survivant.

- Heeuu … Bien, ça va très bien. Répondit Harry sous les regards moqueurs des jumeaux.

- Génial Harry, Tonks et moi avons discuté hier pendant que tu étais encore en transe avec le professeur Lupin qui te veillait et on se demandait si tu voulais bien nous accompagner quelque part aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais je pensais que je ne devais pas sortir avec tous les Mangemorts en liberté. Et où est-ce que l'on va ?

- C'est une surprise. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons essentiellement dans la partie Moldue de Londres donc on risque peu de croiser quelqu'un qui puisse te reconnaître et encore moins des fidèles de Tu-sais-qui et après on verra un rapide croché par le chemin de Traverse. De plus, je te rappelle que Tonks est une Auror et que je suis une combattante plus que capable malgré les apparences de plus nous avons un Portoloin d'urgence et l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore donc il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Face aux arguments de la Française et aux mines décidées des deux jeunes femmes, Harry comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard et bien que ne sachant toujours pas où ils allaient, Harry encadré par l'Auror et la demi-vélane quittèrent le QG de l'Ordre pour entamer un périples dans les rues de Londres qu'Harry n'oublierai pas de sitôt.

PDV de Harry

Folie, pure folie comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Titubant sous le poids de ma charge je peine à faire les derniers pas qui me ramèneront enfin à l'abri dans le QG de l'Ordre. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de les accompagner ? Surtout en ne sachant pas où nous allions ! C'est définitif je suis un total inconscient, un fou ou alors je vais le devenir sous peu si je continue à foncer tête baissé dans les pièges que l'on dresse devant moi.

Pourtant la journée avait très bien débuté : après une demi-heure de marche dans les rues de Londres nous avions atteint notre premier étapes : un cinéma moldu. J'appris alors que le cinéma étais une des passions de Tonks à laquelle son père, sorcier d'origine moldu, l'avait initié dès son plus jeune âge et qu'elle était accro aux films fantasques et de science-fiction. Assistant aux deux premières séances de l'après midi Tonks nous dirigea vers deux excellent films.

Le premier : « Underworld » racontait le combat entre les vampires, aillant un super look ultra moderne, et les Lycans, des loup-garou se transformant à volonté, avec une histoire d'amour à la Roméo et Juliette sur fond de complots visant à créer une race hybride et de trahisons. Selon Fleur et Tonks le scénariste devait avoir certaines connaissances du monde magique car ce conflit entre ces deux races avait bien existé mais c'était terminé aux 16ième siècle par l'extermination des Lycans par les vampires et depuis aucun Loup-garou n'a été capable d'atteindre l'état de Lycan ce qui est bien dommages avais-je alors pensé car pouvoir contrôler le loup en eux est quelque chose que beaucoup de Loup-garou, comme Remus, souhaitaient et cela les aurait aidés à se faire accepter par la communauté des sorciers et par la même occasion priverait Voldemort d'un bon nombre d'allié.

Le second film était un classique qui repassait : « Evil Dead 3 : Ash Vs l'armée des ténèbres » un film d'horreur comique où le « héros » renvoyé au moyen âge devait affronter une armée de mort-vivant qui s'était réveillé en parti par sa faute et qui me fit rire aux larmes Et j'ai adorai l'attitude cool de Ash et l'humour dont ils faisait preuve dans les pires circonstances et qui constituait une véritable arme contre ses ennemis, une chose que je me suis promis de garder en mémoire pour l'utiliser moi-même notamment contre Malfoy et les apprentis Mangemorts de Poudlard.

En sortant du cinéma j'étais totalement euphorique ayant rarement passé un aussi bon moment le jour de mon anniversaire et c'est là que j'ai fais la bêtise de baisser ma garde et ai promis de suivre les filles, après notre crochet par le chemin de Traverse, dans une rue marchande proche pour « jeter un coup d'œil » après.

Elles m'ont d'abord emmené jusque Gringotts, ce qui jusque là ne me posait pas du tout de problèmes. Mais quand elles ont demandé qu'une partie de mon or soit transformé en argent moldu j'ai commencé à me demander où était le piège. Notre court arrêt au magasin de vêtement sorcier a eu le mauvais effet d'endormir ma méfiance. On a commençé par acheter de nouvelles robes scolaires pour moi vu que j'ai énormément grandi en peu de temps, surtout avec mon héritage magique. Par contre, ce qui m'étonna c'est que Fleur et Tonks ont eu besoin de nouvelles robes dont certaines réglementaires comme pour moi quand je suis à Poudlard et quand j'ai voulu les interroger à ce sujet, elles n'ont rien voulu me dire mais je trouverai bien un moyen de les faire parler. Je ne suis pas en partie Serpentard pour rien pensais-je alors, je commençais à réfléchir à un plan pour les faire parler alors que nous quittions le chemin de Traverse pour gagner la rue marchande Moldu sans comprendre les regards complices de Tonks et Fleur

Et le résultat : UN APRES MIDI DE SHOPPING. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire une Malédiction. Pourquoi ? Et bien c'est simple : elles ont décidé de me refaire une garde robe complète. Ce qui en soit ne me gênerait pas vu les vêtements que j'avais (les anciens de mon cousin). Mais au lieu de me laisser juste prendre quelques jeans, des tee-shirts, deux,trois pull et voilà, c'est fini. Non, elles ont décidé que ce seraient elles qui choisiraient les vêtements. Et bien sûr, tout ce que j'aurai choisi été hors de question et je n'ai rien pu dire car Fleur m'a fait taire d'une seul phrase à propos de mon goût vestimentaire pour les « vêtements d'éléphants » alors que Tonks acquiesçait frénétiquement, c'est la que j'ai compris qu'elles avaient fouillé mes affaires pendant ma transe et que je ne pouvais plus rien dire mais seulement subir.

Après une boutique de chaussures – d'ailleurs il faut que je me rappelle absolument la prochaine fois de ne pas les accompagner, car passer presque deux heures pour choisir des chaussures, et aussi mignon que soit les pieds qui les chaussent : non merci ̶ nous sommes allés dans de grands magasins très réputés où elles ont choisi tout ce qui était en soie, en flanelle et en cuir (de préférence, assez moulant pour voir me jolies formes selon mes deux accompagnatrices). Et même si je ne leur avouerais jamais, ce qu'elles ont choisi me va super bien et j'ai apprécié les essayer (même si j'ai peut-être cette impression à cause de quelques mains baladeuses qui s'égaraient quand elles venaient vérifier si c'était la bonne taille).

Après elles ont demandé si j'acceptais de faire les boutiques avec elles. Et si honnêtement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté : les vêtements qu'elles ont pris ne laissent pour certain aucune place pour l'imagination et il a fallu que je fasse des réels efforts pour ne pas baver devant elles, à tel point qu'à un moment s'était devenu une sorte de compétions où chacune essayait d'avoir la tenue la plus sexy possible avec comme jauge mon degré d'émoustillement, c'est moi qui ai été chargé de transporter les multiples achats : par « galanterie » selon elles ( alors qu'elles ont acheté pour elles-mêmes deux fois plus de vêtement que pour moi ).

Et je me retrouve, à avancer péniblement sous le poids des paquets, à porté de vue de Square Grimmaurd avec Tonks et Fleur qui m'encadrent et qui discutent de sujets frivoles et s'amusent à me vanner et je me surprend à sourire : oui j'ai été fou d'accepter cette sortie et si c'était à refaire je referai exactement la même chose car aujourd'hui j'ai passé une journée à faire du shopping et à flirter avec deux superbes jeunes femmes, aujourd'hui j'ai fais ma première sorti cinéma avec deux amies, aujourd'hui j'ai eu ce que j'avais toujours désiré : une journée insouciante d'adolescent, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal où je suis Harry, juste Harry. Et pour ce « cadeau d'anniversaire » je ne peux que les remercier.

Et alors que nous arrivons devant la porte du numéro 12 Tonks me murmure à l'oreille : « Merci d'avoir porté nos paquets » avant de m'embrasser tendrement et de lancer un regard supérieur à Fleur qui ne se laisse pas démonté et m'empoigne pour me donner à son tour un baisé et pas n'importe lequel : un French Kiss. Puis les deux jeunes femmes se regardent et gloussent avant de récupérer leurs achats et de s'engouffrer dans le manoir puis se séparèrent pour aller ranger leurs paquets dans leurs chambres respectives.

Je reste la une minute me demandant ce que je ressens pour elles, incertain de mes sentiments mais ce n'est pas si grave car cette journée m'a appris quelque chose : prendre les choses comme elles arrivent.

Fin PDV

Harry put se reposer deux petites heures avant de se changer et de descendre pour sa soirée d'anniversaire qui devait se fêter en petit comité : Hermione, Ron et une bonne partie de la famille Weasley étant en voyage et beaucoup des membres de l'Ordre étant assigné à divers mission car si Voldemorts depuis la débâcle du Département des Mystères se tenait tranquille certains de ses Mangemorts continuaient de causer des troubles dans le Monde Moldu.

Néanmoins Harry se réjouissait car en plus de Remus, Fleur et Tonks seraient présent les jumeaux et leur frère Bill, Maugrey, Les professeurs Mc Gonnagal et Dumbledore et un ou deux autres membres de l'ordre, mais surtout Rogue serait absent, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas vu une seul fois au QG et ne s'en portait que mieux.

Croisant Remus dans l'escalier celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil en lui demandant : « Alors Harry, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Souriant Harry commença à lui relater les évènements de l'après-midi. Quand Harry et Remus arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, il y eut une explosion d'applaudissement en l'honneur d'Harry. Un délicieux repas trônait sur la table et les invités commencèrent à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Harry.

Alors que tout le monde était servi Tonks et Fleur, qui s'étaient mises de chaque coté d'Harry, lui prêtaient bien plus d'attention qu'au contenu de leurs assiettes et le regardaient comme si elles allaient le manger. Harry décida alors que c'était le moment propice pour leurs poser quelques questions

- Au fait les filles pourquoi donc vous faut-il des robes réglementaires ? Attaqua-t-il.

- Oh, on a juste postulé pour un nouveau job. Répondit Tonks

- Qui ça, on ?

- Moi et Fleur.

- Et pourquoi, un nouveau job, chacune ? Fleur, tu travailles avec Bill à Gringotts et Tonks tu es Auror.

- Et bien, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas un job définitif. Répondit Fleur un peu gêné. Bill et moi avons rompu récemment et je n'ai pas envie de le voir chaque matin au boulot. De plus, as-tu déjà travaillé avec des goblins ? Non et bien tu as de la chance ce sont des bourreaux de travail. De temps en temps tu as besoin de faire une pose, sans compter que je n'y étais qu'en stage.

- Je suis complètement d'accord ! Intervint Tonks. Les Aurors sont en surrégime en ce moment à cause du Ministère. En effet, Fudge, pour sauver sa place, nous veut tous sur le pied de guerre et que l'on travaille deux fois plus dur. Il veut nous faire paraître utile. Résultat, il a déjà envoyé Kingsley cinq fois à la dernière place où l'on a vu des Mangemorts alors qu'on lui a déjà affirmé qu'ils n'y avaient plus aucune trace d'eux. C'est pour cela que j'avais pris des vacances et en plus de cela, Dumbledore est d'accord et il a convaincu notre idiot de Ministre de me transférer temporairement à une autre assignation que mon poste d'Auror.

- Et donc, quels jobs allez-vous faire ? Demanda Harry de plus en plus intrigué.

- Je pense que je ne vais pas te le dire, ce sera une surprise que tu auras à la fin des vacances. Et toi, Fleur, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda la jeune Aurore avec un sourire sadique.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, la seule chose qu'on peut te dire Harry c'est que cela va nous permettre d'effectuer la mission que Dumbledore voulait nous confier.

Harry fut un peu surpris de leurs réponses mais décida de ne pas les embêter plus avec ça, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la patience d'attendre un moi pour découvrir ce que ses deux amies allaient faire comme nouveau travail.

Harry et les autres terminèrent de manger puis vint la distribution de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Harry reçut beaucoup de livres : 2 sur la défense contre les forces du mal de la part de Hermione et Lupin, 1 de métamorphose avancé et son utilisation au combat de Mc Gonnagal, 1 sur les champs de protection magique et comment les briser de Bill, le futur catalogue des articles des jumeaux, avec le droit inscrit de choisir ce qu'il lui plairai, et plusieurs anciens tomes de magie qui couvrait différent secteurs de la part de Dumbledore.

De tous les cadeaux qu'il reçut, ceux qui lui firent le plus plaisir et qui étaient les plus originaux furent ceux de Maugrey et des filles.

Tonks lui offrit un holster pour baguette à l'avant bras ensorcelé pour protéger la baguette et équipé d'un charme de « détourne œil » pour le rendre furtif, le vieil Auror paranoïaque quant à lui offrit une dague en argent enchanté pour être toujours aiguisé et avoir un tranchant particulièrement acéré ainsi qu'un charme de « retour un main » pour revenir à son propriétaire après un lancé. Fol-œil fit valoir qu'il valait mieux avoir un moyen d'attaque de secours au cas où l'on perde sa baguette.

De la part de Fleur il reçut une splendide Robe d'apparat bleu nuit, brodé de runes de protections argenté qui l'immunisait contre les maléfices mineurs.

Enfin de manières « anonymes », du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les regards luisant de malice de Fleur et Tonks, lui furent offert un string léopard et une robe au couleur verte et argent de la maison Serpentard qui firent pouffer de rire tout le monde surtout quand Harry déclara : « C'est la tenue parfaite pour que je concurrence Malfoy ».

La soirée continua sur un ton festif et tout le monde s'y amusa beaucoup.

Harry sur la demande de Dumbledore s'éclipsa en fin de soirée après avoir salué tout le monde et alla le rejoindre dans la bibliothèque ou le directeur de Poudlard l'accueilli d'un sourire : « Bonsoir Harry et encore bonne anniversaire. »

- Bonsoir Grand-père et merci.

- Dit moi j'ai eu l'impression ce soir que tu avais des problèmes de vue. Demanda doucement le vieux Sorcier

- En effet. Avoua Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais aujourd'hui je vois de plus en plus flou au fur et à mesure que la journée avance.

- Pourquoi n'en as-tu parlé ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. Ca ne doit être qu'un peu de fatigue due à ma transe et à cette journée assez fatigante.

-Huummm. Harry, pourrais-tu retirer tes lunettes et essayer de regarder sans, s'il te plaît ? Demanda le vieux Directeur

- Mais pourquoi ? Sans, je ne vois quasiment rien.

- S'il te plaît, Harry. Fais-le.

Harry retira ses lunettes et s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'il voyait nettement sans.  
« Mais que se passe-t-il ? D'habitude, je suis presque aveugle sans. »

- Je sais Harry. Mais je pense que ta puissance magique a soigné tes nerfs optiques pour que tu puisses voir sans tes lunettes. Je pense aussi que ton coté Veela y joue un rôle aussi vu que tes cheveux ont commencé à pousser depuis cette nuit. Déclara Dumbledore en conjurant un miroir.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Répondit Harry en regardant son reflet où il put voire que ses cheveux étaient plus long, pas au point de lui tomber sur les épaules, non, mais au point que cela se remarque si l'on y faisait attention. Mes cheveux n'avaient jamais changé de taille avant !

- Je m'en doute et je tiens aussi à te dire que sans tes lunettes, tes yeux émeraude ressortent beaucoup plus et cela te rend encore plus beau.

- Merci beaucoup, grand-père.

- J'ai fais quelques avancé sur ton héritage de Veela mâle mais je suis loin d'avoir pu complété mes recherche sur le sujet. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est pour te donner ceci en fait.

Il lui donna un étui à baguette en cuir, dans lequel se trouvait une tige creuse en ivoire avec à un bout un diamant.  
« Ceci, Harry, est un catalyseur cela sert à amplifier la faculté d'une baguette à canaliser la puissance magique d'un sorcier. II suffit que tu mettes ta baguette à l'intérieur. L'ivoire va se fondre avec ta baguette et elle apparaîtra comme d'habitude, sauf que si tu la regardes bien, tu pourras voir que le diamant est présent au bout de ta baguette et que celle-ci est striée d'ivoire. »

Harry fit ce que Dumbledore avait demandé et sa baguette dégagea une lumière blanche puis redevint normal à l'exception de fines striures ivoires et du diamant qui ornait la pointe de la baguette et émettait une légère lueur violet comme le professeur l'avait dit.  
« Waouh ! C'est super je sens ma baquette pulsée d'énergie, merci pour ce cadeau.» Déclara avec enthousiasme Harry alors que de sa baguette jaillissaient des étincelles pourpres.

- Elle me correspond parfaitement, comment est-ce possible ?

- Et bien Harry je dois t'avouer que j'ai emprunté ta baguette pendant ta transe. Elle est parfaitement synchronisée avec ta signature magique ce qui a permit à Ollivander de déterminé l'élément adéquat pour le catalyseur, en effet l'ivoire doit être plongé dans du sang de créature magique dont il va se gorger et dans ton cas il s'agit de sang de Basilic et pas n'importe quel Bazilic.

- Vous voulez dire celui de la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Oui en effet : le Bazilic de Serpentard, un très puissant animal magique. Dois-je te rappeler Harry que je te considère comme mon petit-fils et qu'il te faut donc ce qu'il y a de mieux. Avec ceci tu n'auras plus à subir le « priori incantatum » face à la baguette de Voldemort.

Dumbledore sorti alors en fin anneau d'argent en déclarant : « Sinon je dois encore jeter un sort à ta baguette Pour que tu puise l'utiliser sans être détecté par la Ministère. »

- Peux-tu me donner ta baguette s'il te plait. Demanda le Directeur alors qu'il serait l'anneau dans sa main et incanta : « confondus baguetto magicaë ».

- Le charme du confondus. Expliqua le directeur. C'est un charme extrêmement puissant qui a pour effet que la baguette pense que son possesseur a dépassé l'age de restriction et est adulte de toutes les manières. C'est à dire qu'il est diplômé d'une école de sorcellerie. Pour jeter ce sort, on a besoin de l'aide d'un puissant sorcier ou d'une puissante sorcière qui soit capable de jeter ce sort sans baguette, ce qui est extrêmement rare. Pour cela, le jeteur du sort doit tenir la baguette à confondre et dire « confondus baguette magique ». Le jeteur peut lancer le sort autant de fois qu'il le souhaite vu que la magie sans baguette est intraçable. Si l'incantation a été un succès, la baguette deviendra d'une couleur jaune clair pendant environ une minute, sinon elle deviendra bleue foncée, pratiquement noire. Ceci est un anneau de transfert. Dit il en montrant l'anneau en argent. Il permet d'appliquer un sort avec lequel il est chargé sur la baguette où il est inséré. Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je n'utilise pas le confondus directement sur ta baguette, et bien sache qu'après les récents événements tu risques d'être sous une étroite surveillance des gens du Ministère et je voudrais éviter de leur donner le moindre prétexte à intervenir dans ta vie. Avec ce système il te suffit en cas de problème de retirer l'anneau de ta baguette pour qu'elle soit tout à fait en règle, les catalyseurs n'étant pas interdit car rarement nécessaires.

Dumbledore passa alors l'anneau d'argent au manche de la baguette d'Harry qui devint jaune puis reprit sa couleur normale.  
« Merci, grand-père. »

- De rien, Harry. Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher maintenant la journée à était longue et riche d'émotion.

- Je sais….

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mes amis ne m'ont pas écrit pour mon anniversaire.

- Oh, c'est vrai j'avais oublié. Miss Granger a envoyé un courrier pour me demander si elle pouvait t'envoyer du courrier chez les Dursley, mais j'ai refusé. Je lui ai par contre dit qu'elle pourrait en envoyer après ton anniversaire car tu serais ici et qu'on ne pourrait pas suivre les hiboux. Je pense donc que tu en recevras demain.

- Alors Hermione ne m'a pas oublié ?

- Non, Harry, elle ne t'a pas oublié.

- Et pour Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mrs Weasley m'a juste dit qu'il était parti avec Miss Weasley voir des cousins en Irlande.  
- Ok, merci Grand-père et bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. Répondit le vieil homme un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry, épuisé par sa journée, rentrait tranquillement dans sa chambre quand il sentit une présence se faufiler à sa suite et lui murmurer : « Bonsoir Harry. »

- Fleur ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te dire bonne nuit. Répondit la demi Vélane en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche féline après avoir refermé la porte.

- Mais je pensais que tu m'avais dit bonne nuit tout à l'heure. Dit Harry plus que suspicieux. Ce qui était compréhensif vu ce que portait Fleur, c'est-à-dire, une petite nuisette blanche et transparente au niveau du ventre.

- Je sais mais…Je voulais savoir quelque chose.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux savoir qui ne peut pas attendre demain Fleur ?

- Je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas dormir avec toi. Demanda-t-elle d'un aire langoureux.

- Fleur, tu sais que ce que tu dis est du fait que je sois un Veela mâle. Argumenta Harry. Tes avances me flattent mais tu risques de les regretter demain matin alors soit raisonnable.

- Non, Harry, je te rassure, je te trouvais mignon bien avant, et le courage dont tu as fais preuve lors de la seconde Tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers m'ont fais avoir le béguin pour toi mais comme tu étais assez jeune, inexpérimenté et que je ne te connaissais pas vraiment j'ai préféré ne rien tenter. Mais maintenant tu es un homme et que j'apprécie beaucoup …

- Ça me rassure. Mais je continue à penser qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, s'il te plait, arrêtes de me faire tes yeux doux … Fleur, s'il te plait… Supplia Harry sentant sa résolution faiblir. Bon, tu as gagné tu peux venir dormir avec moi mais rien que dormir c'est d'accord. Transigea-t-il finalement

- Bien sûr Harry, tu n'as rien à craindre. Rétorqua la Française avec un regard de prédatrice.

Harry se couche puis Fleur le rejoignit et se glissa dans ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur son torse.

« Bonne nuit, Fleur. - Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Dès qu Harry éteignit la lumière, Fleur releva sa tête et embrassa les lèvres d'Harry.

« Fleur, je… »

Fleur le fit taire par un doux baiser. Puis Harry arrêta de penser et répondit au baiser de Fleur. Les langues se cherchaient pour reproduire un ballet millénaire. Fleur arrêta le baiser pour aller déposer de doux baisers dans le cou d'Harry qui caressait tout doucement le dos de Fleur. Celle-ci continuait ses baisers jusque quand qu'elle arriva au niveau du téton droit d'Harry qu'elle voulut lécher. Sa main gauche descendait pour aller caresser le bas ventre d'Harry qui commençait à réagir. Mais à peine, eut-elle frôler l'entrejambe d'Harry que celui-ci se redressa et lui retira sa main.  
« Harry, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? est-ce parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? » Demanda Fleur, les yeux triste, presque prête à pleurer de sentir ses avances repoussées.

- Non, Fleur, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je ne suis tout simplement pas prêt à faire ça. Cela va un peu trop vite, je suis désolé. Tu me plais beaucoup je l'avoue et je t'aime bien aussi je veux prendre mon temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends Harry. Est-ce que tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? Tu m'aimes toujours ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours et non, je ne suis pas fâché mais s'il te plait, ne recommence pas, pas tout de suite. Attend que je m'habitue un peu plus à cette situation. De plus, je ne te connais pas encore assez pour faire l'amour avec toi. Si on le faisait là maintenant ce ne serait que du sexe.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que je peux quand même rester dormir avec toi.

- Oui mais à une seule condition. Plus de mains baladeuses pour cette nuit s'il te plait.

- Ok. Bonne nuit, harry. J'adore ma récompense qui est que je puisse dormir avec toi cette nuit même si j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit beaucoup plus que ça.

- Je sais. Plus tard peut être qui sais ? Bonne nuit, Fleur.

Epuisait par sa journée Harry céda à l'appel du sommeil suivi de peu par Fleur qui juste avant de s'endormir vit la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrir et le visage de Tonks apparaître avec une expression si peinée sur le visage à la vue de Fleur dans le lit de Harry que la Française en fut suffisamment touché pour révéler la vérité dans un murmure audible pour l'Auror :

« …Cette nuit c'est juste pour dormir …Mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas… »

« Profites en je suis loin de renoncer à lui » Fut la réponse de l'Auror en referment doucement la porte.

Les rêves de Harry furent agités cette nuit, fiévreux, car nul, pas même lui ne savait la somme d'énergie et de volonté qu'il avait dû déployer pour ne pas succomber à son instinct et se comporter honorablement avec la Vélane. Et dans son sommeil une part de lui, ancienne, primale, s'agita frustré de ne pas avoir possédé la demi vélane, de pas l'avoir conquise et fait sienne. Fleur ne sut pas à quel point cette nuit-là elle était passée prêt de subir un assaut si terrible qu'il l'aurait dévasté et réduit à l'état d'esclave suppliante son maître d'assouvir ses besoins.

Au lieu de cela la tentatrice dormit d'un sommeil innocent.

Quand Harry se réveilla, les jambes de Fleur étaient étroitement enlacées aux siennes, sa main droite enserrée, au travers de la nuisette ouverte, l'un des seins de la française de manière possessive et sa main gauche agrippait fermement, par-dessus sa petite culotte de satin, les fesses de la demi Vélane.

Sentant son sexe tendu la pensée fugitive de prendre Fleur, là, maintenant, de grès ou de force jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle son nom de plaisir traversa son esprit mais il la repoussa brutalement.

S'extirpant doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Fleur, Harry entra dans la salle de bain pour se relaxer sous sa douche en prévision de sa journée de reprise de son entraînement.

Ne prêtant pas attention au miroir il ne put voir dans son reflet ses yeux d'un violet intense reprendre doucement leur couleur émeraude habituel.

* * *

NA : des reviews,please!


	13. lettre d'Hermione et 1e transformation

**Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela **

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion

pensée d'Harry

_**Chapitre 13 : la lettre d'Hermione et la première transformation en animagus.**_

Malgré une nuit des plus agitées, pleine de rêves des plus « troublant » et sans doute due à la présence de Fleur dans son lit, Harry en émergeant de sa douche se sentit empli d'énergie comme jamais et son moral remonté à bloc grâce sa fête d'anniversaire et tous les événements de la veille.

S'habillant rapidement il contempla quelques minutes la jolie Française qui dormait dans son lit d'un sommeil innocent avant de se décider à la laisser dormir.

Après la séance intensive de shopping passé avec Fleur et Tonks il les considérait désormais comme des amis mais il ressentait également des sentiments de plus en plus trouble et un désir de plus en plus grand vis-à-vis d'elles et dormir en compagnie de Fleur n'avait fait qu'accentuer ses sentiments et sa confusion.

Heureusement Harry se vit proposer après le déjeuner un entraînement au combat physique par Remus ce qui lui permit de penser à autre chose.

Harry apprit de son ancien professeur que les duels magiques de haut niveau et les batailles impliquant de multiples opposant mélangeaient autant l'utilisation des sorts et maléfices que les techniques de combat martiales et bien souvent déclara Remus les sorciers de guerre transforment leurs baguettes en armes blanche pour attaquer au corps a corps ou l'utilisation des sorts rend vulnérable a une attaque armée.

Après avoir testé plusieurs armes le jeune gryffondor se trouva une affinité avec les lames. Aussi durant toute la matinée Harry s'entraîna au katana avec Remus dont les notions d'escrime et de combat sans être exceptionnels étaient suffisantes pour qu'il enseigne les bases à Harry.

La séance d'entraînement d'Harry ne fut interrompue qu'une seule fois quand Hedwige en fin de matinée vint lui porter une lettre.

Harry se mit à sourire en voyant qu'elle était d'Hermione, son amie ne l'avait donc pas oublié, et Hedwige avait de sa propre initiative servi de messager sachant qu'Hermione ne possédait pas de hiboux. Harry caressa sa chouette et la remercia de ses efforts tandis que celle-ci mordilla affectueusement le doigt de son maître.

_Salut Harry !_

_Tout d'abord, je voulais te souhaiter bon anniversaire et te dire que je te donnerai ton cadeau quand on se verra, je pense dans une semaine ou deux car je suis encore aux États-Unis avec mes parents. En effet, le cadeau est trop fragile pour être transporté pour hibou._

_Les Etats-Unis sont supers, la Floride avec tous ses animaux est une splendeur. Actuellement nous sommes à la Nouvelle-Orléans dans le quartier français qui abrite aussi l'équivalent local du chemin de traverse. La magie américaine est passionnante et s'inspire du multiculturalisme même si la magie importé par les colons anglais est dominante j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur de merveilleux livres qui traitent du shamanisme amérindien ainsi qu'un tome sur la magie Vaudou qui est à la limite de la magie noire._

_Sinon, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir écrit avant mais quand j'ai voulu avoir l'accord de Dumbledore, au début des vacances, il m'a dit que ce ne serait pas possible avant ton anniversaire. Je voulais savoir aussi, comment tu allais (bien que je me doute que tu dois toujours penser à Sirius et qu'il te manque. N'oublies pas qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu te lamentes sur sa mort et que ce n'est pas ta faute mais celle de Tu-sais-qui et de ses Mangemorts). Ne te laisses pas abattre ! C'est la dernière chose qu'aurait voulu Sirius. Tu n'es pas responsable et tu as fait au mieux selon les circonstances._

_Sinon les résultats des BUSE ne devraient pas tarder à nous être envoyé : je suis anxieuse à l'idée d'avoir pu rater une matière ! J'espère que tu auras les résultats que tu espères surtout en potion._

_J'attend avec impatience de pouvoir te voir où-tu-sais car même si mes vacances sont agréables et que je suis contente de passer du temps avec mes parents toi et les autres me manquez beaucoup. _

_Pattenrond n'a cesséde me miauler autour pendant que j'écris ma lettre alors je pense qu'il veut que je te dise bonjour de sa part, ça ou alors il est jaloux et veut que je m'occupe de lui. _

_Je pense à toi. Avec toute ma tendresse. Hermione._

_Ps : as-tu eu autant de lettres de Ron que moi car j'en ai eu énormément mais il y a comme quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas dire, tu ne saurais pas par hasard ce que c'est ? bisous Mione_

°Elle m'a enfin écrit. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose. Au moins, elle a pensé à moi. Pas comme Ron qui lui a écrit à elle et pas à moi. Mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ? Enfin moi non plus je ne lui ai pas écrit mais bon il sait pourtant bien que chez les Dursleys je ne peux pas envoyer de courrier°

- Harry ?

- Oui, Remus ?

- Vu qu'il ne nous reste qu'une heure avant le dîner. Est-ce que tu voudrais t'entraîner à prendre la forme d'un de tes animagus car malgré ton don il va falloir que tu les maîtrise un à un et il te faudra de l'entraînement pour effectuer la transformation puis pour t'habituer à ta forme animal et enfin pour apprendre à changer de forme en un instant et maintenir ta forme animagi pendant une longue durée. Mais je peux te guider pour ta premier transformation après tu devras t'entraîner à effectuer le processus de transformation par toi-même puis t'exercer pour le maîtriser.

- Ok. Mais avec ma situation particulière je ne sais pas si les techniques régulières vont être efficaces avec moi. Demanda le jeune gryffondor

- Le fait que tu sois un métamagus ne devrait pas interférer avec les techniques de transformation. Maintenant le seul problème réside dans le fait que contrairement à un animagus normal qui n'a qu'une forme et sait donc automatiquement quelle apparence prendre le fait que tu es la possibilité de « choisir » ta forme animal risque de provoquer une certaine confusion. Un conseil serait que tu prennes une forme dont tu te sentes proche pour ton premier essai, mais il faudrait peut être mieux que tu laisses ton inconscient te guider. Commence par entrer en transe et essaies de visualiser l'animal dont tu veux prendre la forme et entre en communication avec lui et tente de percevoir son essence. Assied toi et relaxe toi je vais t'expliquer comment procéder.

Harry, suivant les instruction de Remus entama des exercices respiratoires et se focalisa sur ses battement de cœur pour relaxer son esprit et tomber peu à peu en transe en laissant ses pensées vagabonder, après plusieurs minutes de méditation, il rentra dans une transe profonde.

La réalité se modifia autour de lui alors que son esprit recherchait la sensation de son moi animal et il se retrouva plongé au cœur de la jungle il sentit une présence invisible autour de lui qui ne cessait de se déplacer autour de lui comme une ombre brusquement il se retourna en sentant un mouvement sur sa gauche et rencontra une panthère noire avec des yeux verts émeraudes semblables aux siens.

- Bonjour toi, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle, fasciné par la présence mortelle du félin vis-à-vis duquel il ressentait une sensation de similitude, la présence d'un esprit frère : un prédateur face à un autre.

- Je m'appelle Phantôme. Ce nom me vient de la façon dont je me déplace la nuit et dans les ténèbres. Je suis le chasseur de la jungle qui frappe ses proies en surgissant de nulle part et qui se cache dans les ombres en ne faisant qu'un avec elles tout comme toi jeune Veela qui te cache au milieu des Donneurs-de-Nom afin de ne pas les effaroucher. De nous tous je suis le plus proche de toi, de ta nature profonde. Même si tu l'ignore encore : tu es un être libre, un fier chasseur mais qui sait être prudent et n'attaque que pour se défendre, se « nourrir » ou protéger les siens et son territoire, tu es le maître de ton domaine et tu sais ne faire qu'un avec le paysage et arpenter le monde en paix sans inquiéter qui que ce soit, comme un chat joueur, curieux et innocent. Mais tu sais aussi, ou plutôt tu seras le moment venu devenir un prédateur sans pitié qui bondira sur sa proie sans lui laisser la moindre chance.

- Comment puis-je faire pour me transformer en toi ? Demanda Harry fasciné par l'animal mais quelque peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son discours.

- Tu dois me visualiser, avoir de moi une image tellement précise que tu puisses te sentir être comme moi mais aussi ressentir l'essence de ce que c'est qu'être une panthère.

- Montre moi, murmura Harry en fixant le félin qui sembla alors lui sourire.

Phantôme entraîna alors le jeune sorcier avec lui dans la jungle lui faisant vivre la joie de la chasse, se déplaçant d'ombres en ombres dans le silence absolu, escaladant les arbres et guettant sa proie avant de bondir sur elle, le jeune homme et le félin se traquant l'un l'autre pour finalement s'affronter dans une lutte frénétique à coup de griffes et de crocs. Harry ressentait pleinement le goût du sang et la fourrure qui couvrait son corps.

- Bien garde cette sensation, je vais t'expliquer mes dons et ensuite, quand tu rejoindras le monde matériel visualise moi bien puis tu t'imagineras te transformer lentement en moi pour être une copie conforme à moi. Pour les autres esprits ou animagus comme vous les Donneurs-de-Nom nous appelez, c'est la même chose ils viendront te voir lors de tes transes, quand tu seras prêt, pour te laisser accéder à leurs formes et te murmurer leurs dons et secrets selon les affinités de ton esprit mortel en plus te ceux qui répondront comme moi à ton essence de Veela.

Quand tu seras sorti de la transe, tu n'auras qu'à t'imaginer en moi et la transformation sera immédiate. Mais la première fois, la transformation sera courte mais très douloureuse car ton corps doit pouvoir avoir le temps de s'y habituer pour qu'il comprenne le mécanisme et de plus ton esprit animal prendra le pas sur ta conscience humaine alors prend garde à protéger ton entourage car je suis un chasseur. Par contre, n'hésite jamais à venir pour parler ou si tu as besoin de conseils. Une dernière chose avant de te dire mon don, juste après cette transe transforme-toi tout de suite car la sensation qui te permet de ressentir mon essence ne durera qu'un temps limité et au-delà il te faudra revenir me voir pour la retrouver et n'oublie pas j'adore la chasse donc si il y a quelqu'un avec toi, la première fois que tu te transformes, il a intérêt à courir.

- Ok, je le dirai à Remus. Alors quel est ton ou tes dons?

- Je possède le don de discrétion : je me déplace sans aucun bruit et je peux me dissimuler dans l'ombre devenant alors invisible et indétectable, la nuit est mon royaume et tous les lieux où une ombre assez forte existe, comme au cœur des forêts, sont mes terrains de chasse. Déclara Phantôme avec orgueil.

- Un don des plus appréciable pour la chasse et la poursuite ! Avez-vous d'autres dons ?

- Pour l'instant c'est le seul auquel tu puisses accéder tout de suite, les autres ne pourront être accessible que quand tu te seras entraîné suffisamment avec moi et d'autres « animagus » et quand ta maturation arrivera à son terme.

- Je comprends et je m'entraînerai régulièrement.

- Maintenant, fermes tes yeux et concentre d'abord sur les pattes avant, tes griffes puis les pattes arrière, puis ton corps et enfin ta tête et n'oublie pas la queue pour ton équilibre. Ouvres les yeux.

- Rooouuuuuaaaa !(Génial). Exulta le jeune homme en ressentant la puissance de sa nouvelle apparence, copie conforme de celle de Phantôme à l'exception d'une fine ligne blanche en forme d'éclair sur le front.

- Tu fais une splendide panthère ! Je pense que je t'ai tout dit pour cette fois. Alors bon retour dans le monde matériel Harry.

- Au revoir, Phantôme et merci pour ton aide. Le remercia chaleureusement le jeune Survivant, conscient du don qui venait de lui être fait et qui dépassait de loin la simple capacité de prendre la forme d'un animal, alors qu'autour de lui le paysage de la jungle se brouillait pour devenir un brouillard informe.

Harry ressortit brusquement de sa transe, qui avait duré presque deux heures, et raconta à Remus dans un récit exalté ce qu'il avait vécu lors de cette expérience puis il décrivit son animagus ne gardant pour lui que le don que lui conférerait sa nouvelle et la façon dont il recevrait ses futures formes, non qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Remus mais il voulait éviter d'apparaître encore comme sortant de la norme et de plus quelques capacités secrètes dans sa lutte contre Voldemort ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

« Alors, comment tu trouves Phantôme ? » Demanda-t-il finalement à son ancien professeur.

- Très bien, exceptionnelle même surtout si l'on considère que généralement l'anima lors du premier contacte ne dialogue que par un partage d'émotion et d'image et ne s'adresse pas directement au «moi» conscient du sorcier mais c'est sans doute dû au rituel particulier qui t'a permis d'entrer en contact avec ton anima. Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé comme ça ?

- C'est son nom. Il le tient de sa façon de se déplacer et de chasser et en fait même si je comprend le principe selon lequel c'est une représentation mental je le ressens plus comme une entité indépendante que comme une partie de mon esprit animal, oh Remus il est magnifique si tu savais !

- Hé bien pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de me le montrer ? Il faut normalement plusieurs séances de Transe pour ancrer la sensation de l'essence animal en soi et se transformer mais tu as l'air d'être prêt pour un essai. L'encouragea Remus avec un doux sourire en sortant sa baguette.

- Bien sûr. Répondit précipitamment Harry fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa forme de panthère.

Remus sourit devant la détermination qui se lisait sur le visage de son jeune élève mais il savait que sa seule volonté ne suffirait pas à ce stade et se prépara à lancer, pour l'aider, un sortilège de métamorphose contrôlée qui amorcerait le processus quand soudain il perçut un changement dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, se concentrant il détecta que l'odeur de Harry avait commencé à changer regardant son protégé il s'aperçut que ses cheveux ondulaient sous l'afflux de puissance qui lentement transformait son corps comme en témoignait le léger duvet de fourrure noir qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage.

Harry se transforma lentement et péniblement comme le montrait son visage crispé et les gémissement de douleur qu'il laissait échapper de temps à autre ainsi que quelques cris de douleurs quand la transformation altéra son squelette mais au bout de plusieurs minutes il avais réussi à devenir Phântome, mais hélas dans sa précipitation à vouloir tester sa transformation il avait oublié la recommandation de Phantôme et n'avait pas prévenu Remus de prendre les précaution qui s'imposaient réalisa-t-il à sa grande horreur tandis que son esprit s'effaçait pour laisser la place à un instinct bestial.

Remus bien qu'au courant de l'altération mental du aux premières transformation était tellement fasciné par ce qu'il observait qu'il ne pensa pas à se protéger avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait en face d'une panthère d'une humeur particulièrement mauvaise dû à la souffrance de la transformation et qui le fixait d'un air mauvais.

Remus tenta de créer une grande cage autour de Harry mais le nouvel animagus panthère dès qu'il aperçut la baguette se lever fit un bon sur le coté avant que la cage ne se matérialise. Le Loup-garou dut conjurer une chaise pour lui servir de bouclier mais elle fut rapidement réduit à l'état de charpie par les griffes et la puissance de Phantôme. Résultat : Remus dut courir autour de la pièce en créant différents obstacles et lançant des sorts d'immobilisations pour ralentir Phantôme en hurlant « Harry Arrête s'il te plait, c'est pas drôle…. Phantôme stoppe ! ».

La vitesse et l'agilité du félin étant tel que ancun sort ciblé comme le « stupéfix » n'arrivait à l'atteindre et seul les sorts à effet de zone comme « l'impedimenta » arrivaient à l'atteindre sans toutefois arriver à manifester leurs pleines efficacités. En désespoir de cause Rémus s'enferma lui-même dans la cage qu'il avait conjurer et dut passer les 15 minutes suivant à regarder Harry sous sa forme de panthère tourner autour de la cage et tenter régulièrement de l'attraper en passant une patte entre les barreaux avant finalement de se calmer et de pousser un « miaulement » pitoyable.

- Harry, c'est toi ? Tu as reprit le contrôle ? Demanda Remus.

La panthère hocha la tête et Remus fit disparaître la cage pour voir Phantôme se jeter sur lui et malgré sa vitesse et sa force de loup-garou il ne put l'esquiver et fut écraser par Phantôme qui avait bondi sur lui mais qui après l'avoir senti, laissa le plein contrôle à Harry qui avait auparavant regagner une bonne partie de la maîtrise de son corps.

Quand Harry repris les directions, il vit la peur dans les yeux de Remus et en même temps un mélange de confiance et d'espoir, bien que très faible. Harry décida de calmer ses craintes en lui faisant une grosse léchouille sur le visage. Puis brusquement ses muscles se contractèrent spasmodiquement et une grande douleur le terrassa : sa transformation avait épuisé son énergie et son corps tenter désespérément de reprendre sa forme naturelle dans un processus des plus douloureux voyant cela Remus brandit sa baguette et lança son sortilège de métamorphose contrôlée guidant le processus et diminuant la douleur de la transformation.

Dès que Harry se retransforma il s'excusa auprès de Remus d'une voix emplie de remords.

« Je suis désolé, Remus. J'avais oublié de te prévenir que quand je me transforme la première fois après la transformation de la transe, c'est l'anima qui est au contrôle et pas moi pendant les premiers instants, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Phantôme ne t'aurait pas fait de mal. Il s'est rendu compte après t'avoir chassé que tu avais aussi l'odeur d'un animal alors vu que tu m'es proche et que ton odeur correspondait pour lui à quelqu'un de familier il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal, enfin pas trop, il était en colère et voulait chasser mais pas tuer, il aurait simplement « jouer » avec toi. »

- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Je l'avais oublié aussi. James et Sirius sont passés aussi par là, j'aurais dû prendre mes précautions quand tu as débuté ta transformation. Mais eux, c'était pendant une demi-journée et durant leurs quatre premières transformations. De plus ils leurs a fallu plusieurs dizaines de Transe avant de se lancer dans la transformation qu'ils n'ont réussi totalement qu'à leur sixième tentatives.

- ?

- Ce temps est différent suivant la puissance mais jusque là, il n'était pas passé en dessus de vingt minutes et d'une transformation au premier essai et c'était Merlin selon la Légende.

- Tu, tu….tu te moques de moi. Bégaya le jeune Gryffondore.

- Non, mais Dumbledore s'y connaît plus que moi la dessus il faudra le consulter.

- Je ne peux, alors, vraiment rien faire comme les autres ? Demanda Harry d'un ton tragique, un peu forcé.

- Hélas, je crois que c'est impossible. Rétorqua Remus en lui lançant un petit sourire.

- Tant pis, mais je ne me rendrai pas sans me battre.

- Je n'en doute pas, Harry, mais je doute que cela serve à quelque chose.

- Moi aussi, j'en doute, Remus. Mais ce ne sera pas faute d'essayer.

- Je te fais confiance là dessus. Mais si ça peut te rassurer tes facilités vis-à-vis de la transformation viennent sans doute en grande partie de tout père et du sang des Potter.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry soudain très intéressé.

- Oui, c'est tout père qui a eu cette idée de devenir animagus pour pouvoir me tenir compagnie les nuits de pleine lune car la transformation animagus a souvent été accompli dans la famille Potter au point que c'est devenu une de ses spécialités, de plus en plus nombreux sont les animagus dans une famille, plus facile est la transformation pour leurs descendants et dans ton cas … Disons que ton père n'était peut être pas ton seul parent animagus. Devant l'air abasourdi d'Harry Remus décida de s'expliquer. Juste avant de découvrir qu'elle était enceinte de toi ton père avait commencé à entraîner Lily pour qu'elle devienne Animagus mais je ne sais pas s'ils ont continué après ta naissance et eut le temps de compléter le processus de transformation. Finit Remus un avec un petit sourire triste.

Ho ! Une dernière petite chose sur les animagus, si tu veux communiquer avec les autres, il faudrait reprendre ta forme humaine.

- N'existe-t-il pas de moyen de communiquer avec les autres sous la forme de Phântome ?

- Si il faut simplement, si l'autre est un sorcier, qu'il se jette le sort « animae linguae », il ne sert qu'à comprendre l'animagus et non à parler comme l'animal car vu que c'est un animagus et que son esprit reste celui d'un humain il comprend ce que dit un sorcier qui parle normalement. Mais je te prévins, ce sort ne tient que 15 minutes et après il disparaît.

Avant, les sorciers le lançaient aux animaux avec qui ils voulaient communiquer mais cela affaiblissait tellement l'animal qui finissait souvent par mourir et quand il était lancé sur un animagus, celui-ci se retrouvait souvent avec un baisse de magie très conséquente car cela force l'anima de l'animagus à comprendre la langue du sorcier alors qu'elle le comprend déjà grâce à son lien avec l'esprit humain de l'animagus, cela fait une sorte d'écho qui fatigue l'anima et qui puise donc dans les réserves magiques de l'animagus pour fournir cet effort provoquant une double dépense d'énergie magique mais sans répercussion physique, pas de sensation de fatigue, tant que l'on est sous apparence animal mais quand il reprend forme humaine l'Animagus prend le contre coup d'épuisement magique de plein fouet. Un sorcier lorsqu'il se lance le sort évite ses problèmes. Mais c'est vrai que c'est assez désagréable pendant la première minute, le temps que les automatismes se mettent en place provisoirement, après c'est comme le français, il n'y a plus de différence pour le sorcier. C'est ce désagrément qui a fait disparaître la formule des livres car les sorciers pour l'éviter la jetait sur les animaux ou sur les animagus. Et au vu du nombre de morts que cela a engendré, dû à des cas d'épuisement magique attribué à une trop longue période passé sous forme animal avant que l'on découvre l'effet secondaire de ce sort, ils ont décidé de la supprimer pour éviter de nouveaux décès. C'est d'ailleurs un sort qui peut être utilisé comme arme contre un sorcier pour l'affaiblir quand il est sous sa forme animagus.

Mais bon allez on a suffisamment discuté, viens on va manger, tu t'es plus que largement entraîné pour aujourd'hui et ta première transformation a dû beaucoup te fatiguer. Profites de l'après-midi pour entamer l'études des livres que tu as reçu pour ton anniversaire mais ne veille pas trop tard car il va te falloir du repos ce soir si tu veux pouvoir t'entraîner demain, déclara Remus avec un petit sourire devant la mine un peux déçu de son élève.

- Après tout que dirait le directeur si tu te présentais épuisé pour la séance d'entraînement qu'il se propose de te donner personnellement demain, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de prendre des cours personnels avec Albus Dumbledore. Termina-t-il un sourire de triomphe devant l'air stupéfait de son jeune élève.

- En effet. Reconnut Harry l'air un peu hagard avant d'arboré un sourire d'anticipation. J'ai hâte d'être à demain.

* * *

NA: merci pour vos reviews. dont hyloy, lu potter et Xque. mais s'il vous plait, mettez votre adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre personnellement. pour Xque, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arréter cette fic.  
désolé pour le temps mis entre les chapitres mais je fais le plus vite possible. s'il vous plait des reviews. biz. ange-ou-demon 


	14. cauchemar & entraînement avec Dumbledore

Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela

Par Ange-ou-démon avec la participation de Légion

**Chapitre 14 : cauchemar et entraînement avec Dumbledore.**

Après l'entraînement intensif de la matinée avec Remus, suivi d'un copieux déjeuné, Harry se lança dans l'étude des différents livres de magie, qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire, et des grimoires que Dumbledore lui avait offerts.

Après en avoir parcouru les grandes lignes il se décida également à reprendre ses manuels scolaires afin de revoir ses bases et compléter les « trous » dans son éducation magique dû à son manque de rigueur dans ses études ainsi qu'aux différents événements qui chaque année venaient empiéter sur ses études. Il décida rapidement de laisser tomber les matières qui ne présentaient que peu d'intérêts pour lui et son combat avenir contre Voldemort.

Cela représenta un choix relativement facile se rendit-il compte après avoir mis à l'écart ses livres d'Astronomies et d'Histoires de la Magie qui à priori ne lui serviraient à rien ainsi que de Divinations, matière pour laquelle il n'avait aucun don ou talent. Il ne conserva que la moitié de ses textes de Botaniques qui concernaient les plantes les plus intéressantes pour les potions les plus utiles et celles qui pouvaient être utilisées comme gardes ou armes offensives et il agit de même pour les soins aux créatures magiques en se dépêchant de se débarrasser de son manuel de premier année pour cette matière « le Monstrueux livre des Monstres ».

Pour les autres sujets : charme, potion et métamorphose il reprit l'ensemble de ses manuels, y incluant quelques textes de Théorie Générale de la Magie, à l'exception de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal où il ne garda que ses manuels de troisième et quatrième années, seules années où il avait eu des professeurs compétents quand bien même l'un s'étant révélé être un mangemort déguisé. Harry se dépêcha également de jeter les livres de Lockart ainsi que le manuel choisit par Ombrage mais rajouta, dans la pile des textes à étudier, les divers livres de DCFM qu'il avait acquis l'année précédente et lui avait servi pour ses leçons auprès de l'AD.

S'en suivi une longue et studieuse après midi où Harry passa la plupart du temps le nez plongé dans ses livres, n'interrompant sa lecture qu'occasionnellement pour pratiquer un sort, alternant révision et étude de nouveaux sorts ou sujets.

Arrivé en fin d'après-midi il s'aperçut qu'il avait pas mal avancé dans son travail, bien plus que ce qu'il avait prévu pour cette après-midi en fait s'étonna-t-il. Le travail en solitaire, sans Ron pour le distraire constamment avec ses remarques, lamentation et griefs contre les profs et le travail à faire, semblait lui réussir remarqua-t-il, tout comme le fait de se décider à se mettre sérieusement au boulot et la motivation de sa propre survie.

Il avait encore des frissons quand il repensait au déballage de magie de haut niveau qu'avait été le duel entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, Harry réalisait pleinement qu'il était à des années lumières de leurs niveaux tant en technique de duel qu'en connaissance de sorts et d'utilisation de la magie. Et un jour il faudra à son tour qu'il affronte Voldemort avait-il réalisé.

« Avec mon niveau actuel même avec un mystérieux pouvoir que Voldemort ne possède pas il n'y a aucune chance que je l'emporte » pensa-t-il « il faut absolument que je réduise l'écart entre nos niveaux au maximum, sinon je ne parviendrai même pas à battre les membres de son cercle intérieur » se dit-il en repensant aux duels qu'il avait observant entre les membres de l'Ordre et les Mangemorts au Ministère.

Harry se rendit compte qu'en travaillant au calme et sans distraction il arrivait à se concentrer avec une grande facilité et dès lors avancer à grand pas dans ses révisions tout comme dans la maîtrise des quelques nouveaux sorts qu'il avait étudié au cours de l'après-midi. Il lui semblait presque arriver à comprendre les concepts et théories derrière les sorts plus facilement et exécuter ses sorts avec plus de facilités et les maîtriser totalement. Mais bon cela devait sans doute être dû au fait de revoir des cours d'années précédentes, dont il connaissait déjà les grandes lignes, à la lumière des connaissances, plus complexes et profondes, acquises durant ses autres années d'études. Content du travail effectué Harry décida de poursuivre quelques heures de plus avant d'aller souper.

Le jour suivant, au petit matin, un Harry songeur et troublé contemplant le plafond de sa chambre sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et se rua vers sa salle de bain. Se dépêchant de se préparer pour sa leçon avec Dumbledore Harry s'arrêta brusquement face à son miroir : les trais tirés et les yeux bouffis de son reflet le renvoyant à ces souvenirs de la veille au soir.

Flash Back PDV Harry

Dans la cuisine quelques heures auparavant à l'issu d'un souper tardif avec Remus, Fleur et Tonks s'étaient jointes à nous pour le dessert.

« Alors comment s'est passé cet entraînement ? » Demanda Fleur avec un sourire malicieux

- Très fatigant. Sans compter que j'ai passé l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée dans mes bouquins. Je n'en peux plus. Déclara Harry avec lassitude.

C'est normal vu ce que l'on a fait. Rétorqua Remus. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu ailles te coucher dés que l'on aura fini de manger. Et surtout il faut que tu te reposes. Affirma-t-il en regardant tour à tour Fleur et Tonks. Tu es exténué, physiquement et magiquement, et il te faut du sommeil si tu veux récupérer et continuer ton entraînement.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour qu'Harry soit si fatigué ? Demanda Tonks intrigué.

- Il a fait sa première transformation en animagus. Répondit Remus avec fierté face au regard surpris des filles qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je sois capable de me transformer aussi vite, puis en chuchotant d'un air de connivence il ajouta. Il a besoin de repos et de rien d'autre sinon je ne sais pas dans quel état, il sera demain.

- Ah, Ok Remus. Dit Fleur avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Viens Harry, vu que tu as fini de manger, on va te raccompagner dans ta chambre et après on ira se coucher. Bonne nuit, Rémus.

- Bonne nuit, Harry, les filles.

Quand nous sommes sortis de la cuisine, elles n'arrêtèrent pas de me taquiner en me demandant si j'allais bien, si je n'étais pas trop fatigué, si je voulais faire une pause…. Et je trouvais cela particulièrement drôle de les voir se comporter comme des gamines malicieuses.

Par contre, quand je suis arrivé devant ma chambre, cela était beaucoup moins drôle et infiniment plus « sérieux ». Car bien que lors du shopping, j'avais tenu leurs mains et qu'elles m'aient embrassé en arrivant ici, je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire : les embrasser ou ne pas les embrasser, car je ne savais pas comment elles allaient le prendre et j'étais très anxieux à l'idée qu'elles puissent, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, être fâchées par mon comportement.

Finalement, elles ont choisi pour moi à ma grande satisfaction. Fleur et Tonks se sont collées sur moi, Fleur derrière et Tonks devant. Et pendant que Tonks m'embrassait langoureusement, Fleur déposait de doux baisers sur ma nuque et ses mains caressaient mon torse tandis qu'elle pressait sa poitrine contre mon dos avec un léger mouvement circulaire des plus excitant. Puis, avant que je n'ai pu faire ou dire quoi que se soit, elles me firent chacune une bise sur la joue, pour me dire bonne nuit et s'en allèrent en se lançant des clins d'œil et en gloussant légèrement visiblement très contentes de leurs petit manège. Autant dire que j'étais plus que légèrement frustré de ce départ mais bon c'était déjà plus que je n'espérais et surtout en agissant ainsi elles m'avaient évité de devoir montrer une préférence, chose qui m'apparaît de plus en plus impossible à faire et qui aurait pu rendre l'une d'elles jalouse et malheureuse, la dernière chose que je souhaite actuellement.

Remus conseillant d'aller me coucher, épuisé physiquement et mentalement et ne voulant surtout pas me prendre la tête plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà avec ma relation ambiguë avec Fleurs et Tonks, je suivis son conseil sans plus tarder.

Maintenant, je suis assis dans mon lit, avec un mal de tête épouvantable, ma cicatrise brûlante et l'impression d'avoir le crâne ouvert en deux tout ça à cause de ce bâtard de Voldemort et des saloperies de cauchemars qu'il m'envoie.

Je sais, cela ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais travaillé mon occlumencie comme j'essaie de le faire avant de dormir. Mais hier, avant de me coucher, j'ai oublié tellement j'étais fatigué et tellement j'avais de pensées en tête dues à cette journée chargée en émotions et nouvelles expériences.

Alors Voldie alias Face de serpent a décidé d'en profiter bien gentiment, après des mois de silences complets il a décidé de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir avec des visions atroces en guise « cadeau d'anniversaire ». Il a commençé sa torture mentale en me montrant la mort de Sirius mais celle-ci était un peu différente des véritables événement du moins je ne peux que l'espérer de tout cœur en me raccrochant au fait qu'il n'est qu'un bâtard menteur et manipulateur.

En effet, bien qu'il soit tombé derrière la voile comme dans la réalité, là, Voldemort retournait dans le département des mystères pour utiliser un sort de magie noire et faire ressortir Sirius du voile. Puis, il s'amusa à le torturer tout en lui disant :

« Tu vois, toi, tu es allé le sauver mais ton filleul, lui, s'en moque de toi, regardes, il ne vient même pas te chercher. Admet donc que tout est de sa faute : la mort de tes amis, ma résurrection et ton propre destin de souffrance et bientôt de mort.»

Et le plus dur de tout est que bien qu'au départ, Sirius disait que ce n'était pas vrai et résistait à Voldemort, à force de torture alternée de soins pour qu'il ne meurt pas trop tôt, Sirius a peu à peu cédé face à la torture jusqu'à dire tout ce que le Lord noire voulait entendre pour mettre fin à la douleur et il a dit que tout était de ma faute, sa mort, la mort de mes parents, de Cédric.

Puis Voldemort m'a harcelé en me remontrant mes pires souvenirs et plus particulièrement sa résurrection et la mort de Cédric, mon parrain innocent enfermé dans une cellule d'Azkaban livré aux pouvoirs des Détraqueurs et l'assassina de mes parents, ma mère suppliant pour ma vie, son rire sadique après l'avoir tué et la lumière de « l'avada kedavra » m'aveuglant.

Enfin pour me « montrer sa puissance » il me fit assister à la scène d'une attaque de ses Mangemorts contre une famille de Moldu innocente un couple avec un fils d'une douzaine d'année et une fille ayant dans les 18 ans. Je pus voir leur terreur face à l'entré en force des hommes drapés dans leurs robes noires et le visage couvert par leur masque d'argent puis l'horreur face aux tortures infligées.

La mère torturée jusqu'à la démence par le sortilège de « doloris », le père soumis à « l'império » forcé d'étrangler son fils avant de se trancher les veines et pire que tout la jeune filles brutalisée et violée à de multiples reprises avant d'être assassinée par un éclat de lumière verte.

Prisonnier de ces visions j'entendais mes propres hurlements de douleurs et d'horreurs comme un écho face à ces scènes de pures horreurs et le faible murmure d'une voix familière tentant désespérément de m'arracher à mon sommeil.

La voix de Voldemort revint alors me narguer et se repaître de ma détresse et sa dernier menace de faire subir le même sort à tout ceux qui me sont proches, brisa quelque chose au plus profond de moi et dans un hurlement de rage primal intérieur un flot de lumière pourpre aveuglante envahit mon esprit pour en chasser le Lord noir et me sortir de mon sommeil.

Alors maintenant, je suis la, glacé, délirant des éclairs de douleur que me lance ma cicatrice, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, le coeur en miettes, pas seulement à cause des paroles de Sirius et des visions de Voldemort mais aussi des tortures que mon parrain a subies et cela même si je sais que tout est faux.

Les remords m'assaillent à nouveau à l'idée d'avoir laissé tomber mon Parrain et d'être, quelque part, responsable non seulement de sa mort mais aussi de toute la souffrance qu'il a dû endurer à Azkaban et durant sa fuite pour me protéger ces dernières années. Et de la souffrance et de la mort de tous les innocents que frappera Voldemort tout cela car j'ai laissé Queudevert en vie et n'ai pas réussi à empêcher son retour.

Voldemort sait vraiment ou frapper pour faire mal, et cela même en dépit de la petite voix qui murmure dans mon esprit que j'ai fait tout mon possible et que tout cela n'est pas de ma faute mais de celle de Face de serpent.

Tiens, c'est quoi ces bras qui m'entourent ? Je me retourne pour voir qui me tient serait et m'offre chaleur et réconfort et je vois le doux visage de Tonks qui me sourit et qui me dis que cela va passer qu'il faut que je pense à autres choses et qu'elle est la avec moi, pour moi. Elle s'allonge près de moi et me tire vers elle afin que je me retrouve blotti tout contre elle. Avant, de céder à l'inconscience dans cette douce étreinte qui me calme et apaise ma souffrance, je vois Fleur sur le pas de la porte en train de nous sourire et échanger quelques paroles avec Tonks.

Fin du PDV de Harry

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla, il était bien au chaud et détendu, ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent. Décidant qu'il était trop bien pour se lever, il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller qui respirait en émettant de douces pulsations pour se rendormir un petit peu. Quand il réalisa qu'un oreiller ne respire pas et ne faisait pas de bruit de pulsation cardiaque.

°Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait moi ?°. Pensa-t-il alors que dans son esprit s'effaçaient les derniers lambeaux du sommeil.

Ouvrant les yeux, il vit que son oreiller n'était rien d'autre en fait que la poitrine de Tonks, sur laquelle sa tête reposait, qui dormait avec lui d'un sommeil profond.

°Mince, je vais devoir m'excuser auprès d'elle, elle n'aurait pas dû me voir comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que cela m'a fait du bien qu'elle soit là pour moi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'une personne pourrait tenir assez à moi pour me consoler comme ça, sans même m'interroger sur les causes de mes cauchemars.°

Au vu de se réveil les dits cauchemars semblaient bien moins réels, presque inconsistant et lui pesaient infiniment moins sur l'esprit qu'ils ne l'auraient fait auparavant.

° Les seules personnes qui l'auraient peut-être fait sont Remus et Sirius et mes parents si ils étaient encore en vie°. Réalisa-t-il.

Harry ressentit une bouffé de tendresse pour Tonks envahir son cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle dort ! Réalisa-t-il, la journée aussi mais c'est une autre beauté. La Tonks qui dormait à côté de lui avait de magnifiques cheveux noires mi long, un petit nez retroussé tout à fait charmant, des lèvres fines et sensuelles, le tout dans un visage légèrement ovale aux trais harmonieux. Harry comprit alors qu'il s'agissait très certainement de la véritable apparence de Tonks qu'elle avait repris durant son sommeil.

° Fleur aussi est très belle mais ce sont des beautés différentes° Réfléchit Harry.

° Fleur avec sa chevelure blonde, son visage si parfait et son sourire éclatant est comme un lever de soleil alors que Tonks a une beauté plus fantasque au quotidien avec ses cheveux roses et la elle est sensuelle et mystérieuse comme un crépuscule. Et je tiens aux deux énormément, et même encore plus que cela, bien que je m'en étais pas encore rendu compte ou du moins je ne me l'étais pas avouée avant se matin. Tiens, Tonks commence à bouger, elle se réveille °.

« Bonjour Beauté. »

- Bonjour mon beau prince. Répondit-elle langoureusement en reprenant l'aspect qu'elle avait la veille

- Ca va ? Bien dormi ?

- Oui, et toi ? Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-elle un peu anxieuse. Tu as fais de terrible cauchemars hier et j'ai eu du mal à te réveiller.

- Oui, je vais mieux. Désolé de t'avoir déranger cette nuit. Répondit-il d'un air un peu coupable.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Cela ne me dérange pas de venir te voir la nuit pour t'aider. Je n'aime pas trop non plus me retrouver toute seul dans un grand lit vide et froid. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas encore été capable d'embrasser quelqu'un et j'ai peur d'être à coté de la plaque, la prochaine fois que l'embrasse quelqu'un. Déclara-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Vraiment ? Et nous ne voudrions surtout pas que cela arrive. Répondit Harry en se penchant légèrement vers Tonks, car ce matin il se sentait différent plus confiant et moins timide surtout vis-à-vis de la jeune Auror.

« Non, nous ne le voudrions pas. » Murmura Tonks avant de capturer de ses lèvres les lèvres d'Harry.

Celui-ci plaça sa main derrière sa tête et approfondit le baiser tandis que Tonks le tenait au niveau des épaules. Pendant que leurs langues dansaient la danse que elles seules semblaient connaître, Tonks passa sa main sur le torse d'Harry et le repoussa gentiment pour lui dire :

- Harry, je voulais te remercier pour quelque chose. Comme tu le sais, je suis métamorphomage. Et bien tu es le seul qui jusque là ne m'ai jamais demandé de me changer en quelqu'un d'autre. Tous les hommes avec qui je suis sortie, tout mes amis et même ma famille m'ont demandé de me transformer pour eux à un moment ou un autre pour que je sois conforme à ce qu'ils attendent de moi mais pas toi. Tu me fais me sentir spécial, tu m'as toujours accepté comme je suis quelque soit mon apparence et malgré ma maladresse tu ne t'es jamais moqué de moi comme les autres. J'aimerais que quoiqu'il arrive je ne te perde pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Même pour Fleur ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu me perdre pour Fleur ?

- Et bien tu es proche d'elle et elle est plus jeune et plus belle que moi. En plus il est clair qu'elle te veut. Et si un jour tu veux te marier ce sera sûrement avec elle.

-Tu te trompes. De une, je te trouve très belle, une beauté différente de Fleur mais une beauté quand même. De deux, je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais il semblerait que je sois un veela mâle ce qui veut dire que je peux épouser autant de personnes que je veux, selon la tradition. Donc si je me mari je n'aurais pas à choisir entre toi et Fleur car je crois que je vous aime toutes les deux. Avoua-t-il.

Puis il ajouta avec un petit sourire avant qu'elle est pu dire quelque chose. « Et de trois, tu ne voudrais pas te transformer, pour me faire plaisir : j'aimerai revoir la charmante jeune femme avec qui le me suis réveillé ce matin »

- Idiot ! Va ! … Merci de m'avoir dit ton secret. Dit elle touchée par sa réponse et émue de savoir qu'il aimait sa véritable apparence. Et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu seras toujours là pour moi.

Et sur cela, elle l'embrassa avec passion avant de partir dans sa chambre se préparer pour la journée.

Fin du Flash Back

Sa toilette effectuée Harry cessa de ressasser les souvenirs de la veille pour se concentrer sur les événement de la journée et son cours avec le Directeur.

Harry arriva dans la cuisine pour y trouver le professeur Dumbledore déjà attablé et entama son petit déjeuné en sa compagnie.

Harry décida de profiter de se moment pour confier à son mentor la visite onirique que lui avait rendu Voldemort.

Dumbledore écouta son récit d'un air triste et concerné avant de confié à Harry qu'il y avait eu une attaque de Mangemorts durant la nuit et l'une des familles attaquait correspondait à la description de Harry.

Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite Dumbledore s'excusa également de ne pas avoir préparer Harry à repousser de telles visions car après l'échec cuisant de sa tentative de possession il avait cru que « Tom » ne ce risquerait plus dans l'esprit de Harry ou du moins pas si tôt. Mais l'esprit de Harry était tourné vers tout autre chose : une seul pensée l'occupait.

° Quelqu'un qui tue et torture des gens innocent comme ça et qui y prend plaisir ne mérite pas de vivre °

Harry avait toujours su que Voldemort c'était rendu coupable de telles actes mais être le savoir et en avoir était témoins il y avait un monde de différence. Et avec cette pensée l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant la prophétie à l'idée de devoir être assassin ou assassiné disparu complètement. Le choix était très clair maintenant : Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de mourir, pas alors qu'il commençait pleinement à vivre, pas avec la promesse de bonheur que représentaient Tonks et Fleurs, et d'autre part Voldemort non seulement méritait de mourir mais pour le bien et la sauvegarde de tous il devait être mise à mort. Et c'est une chose que Harry était désormais résolu à accomplir et pour tous les Mangemorts, qui ne valaient guère mieux que leur maître, qui se tiendrait entre lui et sa cible il leurs réserverait le même sort, après tout ils avaient choisi leurs destinées en acceptant la Marque des Ténèbres.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte mais à ce moment précis une volonté farouche et implacable venu du plus profond de son être vint renforcer sa résolution.

« … Et donc Harry je devrai réussir d'ici quelques jours tout au plus à mettre la main sur un livre traitant de la télépathie, don assez rare et rarement utilisé du fait des arts magiques mentales, comme l'occlumencie, accessible à tout sorcier qui se donne la peine de les apprendre, et avec l'assistance de Ms Delacour il devrait pouvoir t'aider à maîtriser ton don et à bâtir des défenses mentales contre les assauts de Tom. »

- Merci professeur. Répondit distraitement Harry en sortant de sa réflexion.

Harry passa la matinée avec le professeur Dumbledore qui lui fit travailler ces flux magiques selon la méthode de « canalisation du flux de magie interne ».

Le Directeur lui expliqua que cela lui permettrai d'augmenter non seulement sa puissance magique et sa réserve d'énergie mais également la quantité de puissance qu'il pouvait investir dans un sort pour en augmenter l'effet. Cette technique était la meilleure voie et la plus sure pour un sorcier d'augmenter sa puissance mais demandait un travail régulier et constant et la hausse de pouvoir se faisait progressivement et lentement. Processus similaire à l'entraînement requis pour fortifier un muscle ou accroître l'endurance d'une personne. Les mages noirs préféraient à cette technique ancestrale l'utilisation de rituels de puissance qui augmente artificiellement mais rapidement la puissance magique avec des risques en cas d'échec et souvent des effets secondaires néfaste pour le corps et l'esprit, semblable aux stéroïdes utilisés par les moldus pour « gonfler » leur muscles au détriment de leur santé.

Harry exprima tout de même son inquiétude : après tout Voldemort avait passé près de 50 ans à affûter ses pouvoirs et connaissances et il lui fallait combler son retard, les rituels pourraient être nécessaire pour cela.

Mais Dumbledore s'il n'écarta pas la possibilité d'y recourir expliqua qu'il préférait garder cela en dernier recours car les rituels de pouvoirs diminuaient ou empêchaient le recours à la technique qu'il allait lui apprendre et les autres bénéfices de cette dernière.

En effet, selon ce dernier, si Harry arrivait à visualiser son flux magique puis à le catalyser, il pourrait diriger sa magie à travers son corps et la focaliser au point de faire de la magie sans baguette comme lui mais à une plus grande mesure car son héritage de Veela avait déjà renforcé sa puissance intrinsèque et rendu son flux magique plus puissant. L'utilisation de cette technique alliée avec son héritage pourrait augmenter sa puissance au point de ne, peut-être, plus avoir besoin de baguette comme catalyseur pour utiliser sa magie si ce n'est pour les sortilèges les plus puissants et complexes.

En effet, Dumbledore comme tout les plus puissant magicien avait à force de pratique renforcé son flux magique au point où il savait faire de la magie sans baguette pour des sorts très basique mais il soupçonnait que Harry était capable d'atteindre un niveau suffisant pour pouvoir lancer tous les sorts qu'il avait appris sans baguette même si la magie sans baguette demandait plus d'énergie magique pour réaliser un sort.

Cette forme de magie était toutefois des plus utile au combat où elle créait un effet de surprise souvent décisif et où le mage même privé de sa baguette pouvait continuer la lutte. De plus pour Harry cette pratique était vitale car le mage noire lui la pratiquait déjà a un très haut niveau.

Après une courte explication théorique de cette technique qui était essentiellement basée sur la pratique, la maîtrise de soi et la concentration Harry se lança dans la découverte de son flux de magie interne en suivant les directive de son mentor. Au bout de deux heures, Harry étant un peu fatigué, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir son flux et encore moi à le manipuler et en avait marre de faire toujours la même chose sans résultat tangible. Dumbledore lui enseigna alors une série d'exercice basique, consistant pour la plus part à une utilisation de sort simple comme la lévitation mais sur une longue durée pour apprendre à percevoir le flux magique et à des exercices de concentration et de visualisation mentale. L'ensemble de ses exercices constituant un entraînement de base pour la maîtrise de la technique de « canalisation du flux de magie interne ». Le vieux professeur acheva son cours de la matinée en lui conviant que la persévérance et une pratique régulière, quand bien même elle n'apportait pas de résultat immédiat, était la clé pour la maîtrise de cette technique.

L'après midi le Directeur décida de lui apprendre le transplanage même s'il devait y avoir des cours vers la fin de l'années et qu'il fallait avoir 17 ans pour passer son permis car ce moyen de transport permettrai à Harry de fuir en cas de danger, éviterai qu'il n'ait à nouveaux à « chevaucher un des protégés d'Hagrid » et lui donnerai cette année en cas de problème l'avantage de la surprise de maîtriser une faculté à laquelle ses ennemis ne s'attendront pas à ce qu'il puisse déjà avoir accès.

Dumbledore lui expliqua alors la théorie du transplanage plutôt simple à pratiquer, car c'était une capacité commune à tout sorcier, mais délicate à maîtriser, il accompagna ses explications de plusieurs comparaisons avec d'autres événements de la vie de tous les jours et de la pratique de la magique pour aider à comprendre comment mettre le processus du transplanage en application. Il fallut beaucoup moins de temps pour que Harry la mette en pratique qu'il n'en faut généralement aux étudiants de fin de 6ièm année, Harry se concentra sur l'autre bout de la pièce focalisa sa volonté et s'apprêta à libérer sa volonté en l'accompagnant d'un dégagement de magie. Quand soudain, il pensa à Fleur et on entendit le CRAC caractéristique du transplanage.

Mais Harry n'était plus dans la pièce avec le professeur, il se trouvait dans la salle de bain de Fleur qui était sous la douche. Autant dire qu'Harry, après être resté bouche bée face au corps nue de Fleur que celle-ci ne cherchait nullement à dissimuler, se confondit en excuses auprès d'elle, d'autant que malgré sa gène il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coup d'œil discret sur le corps sublime de Fleur qui faisait tout pour mettre en valeur son anatomie face au regard d'Harry.

Fleur en profita, avec un air mutin, pour lui dire que s'il voulait la voir toute nue, il n'avait pas à transplaner et à dire qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, il n'avait qu'à demander et elle serait d'accord. Harry sortit de là le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ginny non seulement à cause des insinuations de Fleur mais aussi car il ne pouvait chasser la vue de son corps si désirable hors de ses pensées ainsi que le désir profond de répondre à son invitation. Il rejoignit Dumbledore et continua de s'entraîner sur de courtes distances. Si bien que, au grand contentement de son professeur, quand ils allèrent manger, Harry avait réussi à transplaner à courtes distances même si il manquait de maîtrise et de précision, il lui faudrait encore quelques séances de pratique avant de passer aux longues distances et pour augmenter la vitesse de son transplanage au point d'en faire un réflexe.

Dumbledore était visiblement fier de lui et de ses progrès ce qui rendait Harry heureux car bien que patient et toujours calme Dumbledore était un enseignant exigeant qui vous poussait à donner le maximum et à repousser vos limites. Avant de partir le Directeur lui indiqua des exercices de contrôle et de méditation à effectuer chaque jour puis il avertit Harry que leurs prochaine séance aurait lieu dans 2 jours et qu'il tenterait de se manager du temps pour lui accorder quelques autres séances d'ici la rentrée.

Ailleurs dans un endroit sombre et emplie d'une énergie maléfique protégé par d'innombrables sorts et charmes de protections et de dissimulation la créature répondant au nom de Lord Voldemort se trouver seul dans son cabinet de travail assis dans un confortable fauteuil auprès du feu un verre de cognac à la main et son familier Nagini à ses pied profitant de la chaleur du feu comme son maître.

Voldemort aimait ses moments de conforts qu'il s'accordait de temps à autre pour jouir de son nouveau corps et oublier la froideur des temps qu'il avait passé désincarné.

Mais aujourd'hui son esprit était troublé et n'arrivait pas à trouver le contentement des les plaisirs simples de son enveloppe charnelle retrouvée. Et encore une fois la source de son mécontentement était le morveux Potter qui s'acharnait à vivre et contrarier ses plans comme une épine dans son pied.

Non content d'avoir détruit sa prophétie et conduit à l'arrestation de plusieurs membres de son cercle intérieure il avait contribué avec le vieux fou à l'affaiblir : le duel contre Dumbledore lui avait coûté, le vieux mage restait un adversaire dangereux dont il fallait se méfier et ce misérable Potter non seulement avait repoussé son esprit quand il avait voulut le posséder pour le retourner contre le vieux fou mais avait provoqué un feedback magique qui l'avait blessé et affaibli. Au point qu'il lui avait fallu un mois pour se rétablir.

Voldemort avait profité de sa connexion mentale avec le morveux et les bons offices de son fidèle espion Mangemort Rogue qui avait affaibli les défenses naturelles de Potter pour avoir une vue de son esprit quoique incomplète qui l'avait déçu et rassuré : le gamin n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Un don pour le vol, des facilités en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, de l'audace et des réflexes : de quoi faire un bon Auror, un adversaire passable un jour mais certainement pas un vrai danger comme Dumbledore. Seul sa chance insolente l'avait maintenu en vie mais elle ne pourrait pas toujours lui sauver la mise. Voldemort en était sûr la chute du gamin n'était qu'une question de temps et d'opportunité.

Et pourtant … Quelque chose sonnait faux comme une incohérence. Et la dernière « rencontre » avec le gamin laissait le Lord noir perplexe, chose dont il n'était guère habitué.

Incapable de l'atteindre physiquement Voldemort s'était décidé pour une attaque psychologique en vue de détruire son esprit, il avait planifié son attaque tout au long de la semaine passé et l'avait lancé la veille entrant dans l'esprit de Potter durant son sommeil il l'avait assailli de visions, de ses pires souvenirs et l'avait connecté pour qu'il soit témoin de l'une des attaque de la soirée.

Si au début tout s'était déroulé selon ses plans et que les premiers effets de son assaut se faisait sentir : l'esprit du gamin commençant à se briser quelque chose était venu interrompre le processus. Non seulement ça mais cela avait aussi éjecté le lord noir de l'esprit de sa cible.

Une influence que Voldemort ne pouvait que qualifier d'externe, l'idée même que Potter puisse détenir ce type de puissance étant risible, c'était interposé dans ses plans et le problème étant que Voldemort ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

D'un geste de sa baguette il attira à lui une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait un bassin de pierre engravé de Rune. Tirant de sa tempe un filament argenté il laissa le souvenir retombé dans la pensine.

Les images de ses derniers instant dans l'esprit de Potter se reflétèrent dans la bassine : dans une lumière mauve et pourpre éclatante presque aveuglante une silhouette humanoïde indistincte : grande, puissamment bâtie avec de longs cheveux se découpa et une voix profonde et gutturale retentit.

« Misérable Demi-sang tu n'as rien à faire ici, fuis mon courroux tant que tu le peux, mais sache que quand viendra le temps je me délecterai à t'arracher le cœur et emplir ton esprit des vers de la folie avant de consumer le peu d'âme qui te reste ».

Et dans un flash de puissance le souvenir prit fin.

* * *

NA: j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. 

RAR: lu potter: je suis contente que tu aimes phamtome. pour savoir avec qui harry va sortir en premier, il va falloir attendre encore un peu.

Hyloy: Merci pour tes idées. on va en discuter avec mon béta.

Aplus tard!Et bonnes vacances à tous!


	15. Cours avec Tonks et première fois

_**Chapitre 15 : Cours avec Tonks et première fois.**_

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain matin le corps tout courbaturé de ses exercices de la veille. Finalement apprendre à transplaner était assez fatiguant. Les filles qui l'avaient mis en garde contre un réveil difficile avaient raison. Harry, après une longue et relaxante douche, prit un rapide petit déjeuner avant de se rendre à la salle d'entraînement curieux de voir qui serait son instructeur aujourd'hui.

« Hey Harry ! » Fit une voix féminine quand il arriva.

- Tonks, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens t'entraîner à la métamorphose et aux charmes pour ce matin et je me charge aussi de l'entraînement physique pour cet après-midi. Répondit la métamorphe avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Ah bon, pour la métamorphose, je vois ce que l'on peut travailler mais pour les charmes, lesquelles va-t-on étudié ? Les tiens ? Parce que si c'est les tiens, on n'a pas à s'entraîner j'y suis déjà très sensible. Déclara Harry qui se sentait d'humeur assez taquine à l'idée de passer la journée avec Tonks et qui avait envie de flirter avec la jeune Auror.

- Harry, soit un peu sérieux. Dit-elle en soupirant bien qu'on pouvait voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Bon, d'accord, je vais être sérieux … Au fait pourquoi ce n'est pas Remus qui me fait ce cours ? Je pensais que tu étais occupé entre ton boulot d'Auroe et les missions pour l'Ordre sans compter le projet spécial pour Dumbledore ?

- Toi, tu n'as pas regardé le calendrier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Ne … ne me dis pas que c'est la pleine lune ce soir ?

- Et si !

- J'aurai dû être plus attentif et me rendre compte combien il avait mauvaise mine lors de notre dernière séance d'entraînement. Tu crois que je pourrais l'accompagner sous ma forme animagus ce soir ? Pour l'aider à mieux passer la nuit ?

- Non, Harry. Tu ne la tiens pas encore assez longtemps, et je n'ai pas envie de retrouver mon petit-ami potentiel mort demain car il a une envie d'aller tenir compagnie à un loup-garou. Même s'il s'agit de notre loup-garou favori. Répondit la jeune Auror rapidement avant de rougir légèrement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait utilisé le terme « petit-ami » en référence à Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, il faut encore que je m'exerce pour pouvoir conserver ma forme toute une nuit. Alors comme ça, tu me considères comme ton éventuel petit-ami ? Demanda-t-il en changeant brusquement de sujet et en avançant félinement vers Tonks qui à cette vue sentait la chaleur de la pièce augmenter de quelques degrés.

-Ha… Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment de flirter, il faut vraiment qu'on se mette au travail et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'aimerai te considérer comme mon petit ami. Dit-elle, ses cheveux virant au rouge écarlate.

- Et bien, je suis content que tu me dises ça car je t'aime beaucoup et quand ma vie se sera un peu stabilisée j'aimerai que tu sois ma petite amie, enfin si tu peux t'accommoder des exigences qui vont avec mon heu … « statut » un peu particulier, qui fait que tu vas certainement devoir me « partager » et c'est sans compter le fait que je suis en bonne place dans la liste des personnes à tuer de Voldemort. Avoua Harry un peu anxieux à l'idée que Tonks n'ait pas envie d'une vraie relation, surtout aussi contraignante, mais seulement d'un petit jeu de séduction sans conséquences.

Ses craintes se volatilisèrent quand Tonks, folle de joie, sauta sur Harry, qui tomba sur le dos, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche n'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de manquer d'air.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit comme ça que l'on arrivera à travailler si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Non ? » Se moqua gentiment Harry préférant revenir sur le sujet de leur leçon avant que les choses ne dérapent comme cela avait failli arriver la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassé surtout que maintenant qu'il était clair que tous deux aspiraient à plus qu'un simple flirt le garde-fou de ne pas vouloir brusquer les sentiments de l'autre n'existait plus.

- Idiot, va. Lança Tonks en se relevant avant d'aider Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds. Bon, aujourd'hui, on va travailler les transformations d'objets inanimés en objets animés. Et ne crois pas que c'est facile car bien que tu l'aies déjà vu dans l'autre sens, cette transformation est beaucoup plus difficile néanmoins en combat elle est très pratique car elle permet d'utiliser les objets autour de soi pour en faire des distractions pour l'ennemi voire des alliés capables d'attaquer l'adversaire.

- Ce que je vais tout d'abord t'apprendre est un processus assez complexe qui permet de transformer un objet en animal doté d'une autonomie rudimentaire et qui recherchera sans que tu es besoin de le contrôler à accomplir le but pour lequel tu le crées : attaquer l'ennemi, le distraire, te protéger toi ou un ami … Note bien que tu lui attribus sa « mission » en le créant par l'intention que tu places en lançant le sort. Pour la faire, il faut que tu visualises d'abord bien l'objet que tu as. Puis, il faut que tu imagines dans les moindres détails l'objet que tu veux. Ensuite, tu imagines, l'objet initial avec un partie de l'objet finale puis deux et ainsi de suite jusqu'à avoir l'objet finale, comme si tu l'observais lentement changer de forme pour passer de l'objet initial à l'animal auquel tu penses. Quand tu auras bien toute la transformation en tête, il faut que tu imagines la vie entrer dans l'objet que tu le vois s'animer dans ton esprit : l'énergie du sort devient la « force de vie » de l'animal que tu transmutes et tu prononces la formule _«_ **convertus et attributus animae** _»_**_(1)_ **en faisant le signe de l'infini avec ta baguette pointée vers l'objet que tu vas changer. La première partie de la formule tient plus de la métamorphose qu'autres choses : elle sert à modifier l'objet pour lui donner la forme, l'apparence et les caractéristiques de l'animal que tu as choisi mais la deuxième partie est un charme qui lie l'animal créé à la mission que tu souhaites qu'il accomplisse et lui permet d'agir indépendamment c'est pour cela que la formule est en deux parties.

- Ok. J'ai compris c'est un peu comme créer un monstre de Frankenstein on utilise l'objet de base pour donner une forme en modifiant l'agencement et l'apparence de l'objet puis la magie sert de « foudre » et d'énergie pour animer le tout et donner l'illusion de la vie… Je pense que je suis prêt à tenter ce sort. Déclara Harry confiant sur le fait que Tonks en fan des films fantastiques saisirait sa comparaison.

- Hum… C'est une comparaison assez original mais oui c'est à peu près ça sauf qu'en plus tu heu … Tu programmes une tâche dans l'esprit de ta « création » ce qui évite d'avoir un monstre fou furieux qui puisse se retourner contre toi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour cette dernière partie du sort. Déclara Tonks face à la mine peu sûre d'Harry. C'est essentiellement ton subconscient qui canalise le but ancré dans l'animal transmuté, sauf pour une tâche particulièrement complexe tu n'as quasiment pas à te creuser les méninges pour choisir ce que l'animal a à faire. Enfin pas après que tu es maîtrisé le sort. Mais le temps que tu l'apprennes et sois capable de le lancer en situation de combat, cette partie sera devenir un automatisme. Bon, on va commencer par la partie transfiguration : on va d'abord essayer avec un objet pas trop grand car c'est assez dur puis on en prendre un plus gros et ainsi de suite. Alors tu vas d'abord me changer cette épée en un serpent. Décréta la jeune Auror avec enthousiasme en posant devant Harry une des épées d'entraînement.

Harry fit ce que Tonks lui avait dit et suivit les instructions et conseils qu'elle lui prodigua pour bien préparer sa visualisation mentale de la transformation mais ne réussit qu'au bout du quatrième essai à produire un serpent suffisamment réaliste selon les critères de la jeune métamorphe. Le serpent créé se contenta de regarder placidement les deux sorciers et se laissa manipuler par Tonks qui l'observa sous toutes les coutures avant de lâcher :

« Et bien, dis donc, c'est pas mal pour un débutant. Tu sembles avoir de bonnes facultés de visualisation et de concentration. Moi il ne m'a fallut que deux essais mais je suis fortement avantagé par mon don de métamorphomage dont le processus de visualisation pour me transformer est assez similaire. Bon maintenant, on va essayer quelque chose de plus difficile, tu vas me transformer ce coussin en hibou. »

Harry essaya encore et encore mais au bout d'une demi heure, il n'y était toujours pas arrivé à un résultat satisfaisant : aucun de ses hiboux n'ayant les proportions adéquates. Quand il demanda de l'aide à Tonks, elle lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il imaginait. Et après qu'il eut détaillé la visualisation mentale qu'il utilisait pour initier la transformation Tonks lui répondit que le problème venait du fait que quand il imaginait le cousin au départ, il n'imaginait pas les plumes qui le composaient : il se contentait de partir de l'apparence externe et de l'idée du tissu du coussin alors cela ne pouvait pas marcher.

Elle lui indiqua que pour les objets composés de plusieurs éléments il fallait inclure chacun d'entre eux dans la métamorphose sinon l'élément oublié interférait et faussait le résultat final. Quand elle lui eut expliqué ça, il réussit sans aucun problème.

Le dernier exercice était le plus dur. Harry devait non seulement transformer une table en un chien mais également lui attribuer la but d'être affectueux et joueur vis-à-vis de lui et de Tonks.

Après avoir bien visualiser la table, Harry chercha à quoi le chien pourrait ressembler et la seule image qui lui apparut fut celle de Patmol. Après avoir bien imaginé la transformation, Harry essaya encore et encore de changer la table mais pas moyen de le faire. Après plusieurs heures d'essais qui n'aboutirent qu'à créer de vagues formes canines en bois à l'apparence proche de celle de Patmol, Tonks dit à Harry qu'il continuerait demain car il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner mais Harry n'en avait que faire, il voulait y arriver, il voulait pouvoir voir Sirius même ' il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne s'agirait pas de Patmol mais d'une simple copie. Tonks partit donc leur chercher des sandwichs que Dobby s'empressa de préparer à la cuisine. ( Kreatur ayant préféré se laisser mourir de faim plus tôt que de devoir servir Harry, qui s'était bien gardé d'ordonner à l'elfe de se nourrir et était heureux d'en être débarrassé sans avoir eu à se salir les mains, et Dobby, prévenu par Dumbledore que la maison de Harry se trouvait privé d'elfe de maison, ayant voulu entrer au service d'Harry bien qu'il restait libre et était payer. Harry avait même déclaré que s'il n'avait pas payé l'elfe, Hermione l'aurait tué et Dobby en bon elfe de maison soucieux de la santé de son maître avait accepté).

Quand elle revint Harry n'avait toujours pas avancé mais il eut la sagesse, plus tôt que de s'entêter dans le vide, de lui demanda la différence entre l'exercice précédent et celui-ci afin d'essayer de trouver l'erreur qu'il commettait. Tonks lui répondit que dans le précédent exercice non seulement l'animal final avait ses composantes principales déjà existantes dans l'esprit de Harry car grâce à Hedwige il était habitué à la forme et la nature du hiboux et donc il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer toutes les plumes, le bec incurvé et acéré, la façon de mouvoir ses ailes pour prendre son envol… Mais que là, tout devait être créé et de plus Tonks souligna que la complexité du sort allait de paire avec la taille de l'animal et ses caractéristiques : ainsi un serpent étant dépourvut de membres et « formé d'un seul bloc » était plus simple à transfigurer qu'un quadrupède.

Harry comprit enfin son erreur. Il imaginait peut-être Patmol dans sa forme mais pas dans sa substance, il n'imaginait que sa forme comme une simple photo moldu et pas la douceur de ses pattes ainsi que celles de ses poils, sa langue râpeuse, sa queue sans cesse en mouvement et la façon souple et vif de se déplacer de l'animal. Contrairement au serpent et à l'hiboux qui était des animaux qu'il connaissait bien, dont il avait l'expérience (quoique pour le serpent cela se basait sur un cobra menaçant invoqué par Malfoy et un Basilik en maraude lâché à ses basques) et qui apparaissaient dans son esprit non comme de simple images mais comme des entités vivantes : le hiboux en vol et le serpent sortant sans cesse sa longue langue fourchue à la recherche de l'odeur d'une proie, il s'était contenté de se fixer sur l'idée de l'apparence de Patmol et n'en n'avait fait qu'une reproduction sans vie.

Et là quand Harry lança le sort il se concentra pour aboutir dans ses pensées à l'image d'un grand chien noir un peu décharné qui bondissait de joie , Patmol lui apparut alors sans problème si bien que de le voir, Harry en pleura de joie. Et au terme de l'incantation la table devant lui avait disparu pour laisser place à un grand chien noir qui aboya d'excitation, la queue battante avant de lécher le visage de Harry à grand coup de langue.

« Tonks, c'est magnifique, j'y suis arrivé, tu es vu comme il est beau. » Murmura Harry le regard empli de souvenirs et de regrets.

- Oui, Harry, il est splendide. Répondit elle avec un triste sourire avant d'ébouriffer la chevelure en bataille du jeune Gryffondor. Allez viens, il est temps de manger, Dobby nous a préparé d'excellent sandwich et je vais t'expliquer les points forts et faibles de ce sort et l'utilité de son utilisation. Déclara-t-elle vivement pour changer de sujet rendant à la table sa forme d'origine.

S'en suivit une heure de discussions, autour de leur déjeuner, sur l'application de ce sort et de la métamorphose généralement utilisée dans les duels. Tonks expliqua avec beaucoup d'exemples que la métamorphose appliquée au combat était très efficace et avait de nombreux avantages mais également quelques inconvénients, Harry après avoir était témoin du combat entre Dumbledore et Voldemort ne put qu'en convenir.

Les principaux inconvénients de la métamorphose que détailla Tonks étaient le besoin d'utiliser un objet comme base pour ces sorts ainsi que le fait qu'ils réclament plus de concentration, de maîtrise et sont généralement plus lents que les sorts et les maléfices d'attaques et de défenses et donc moins aisés à utiliser en situation de combat. Ces sorts posent également le problème d'être pour la plupart des attaques indirectes ce qui laisse une ouverture pour une attaque ennemi.

Tonks présenta également les avantages de l'utilisation de la métamorphose : l'utilisation d'attaques indirectes permettant généralement de créer un effet de surprise décisif dans un combat de plus la métamorphose permet un éventail d'attaques et d'effets bien plus variés et créatifs que les sorts de combats « traditionnels » et donc plus difficile à prévoir et contrer. Enfin si les sorts de métamorphoses se montrent plus délicats à manipuler et maîtriser en revanche ils demandent moins d'énergie magique ce qui permet de combattre plus longtemps et d'économiser son énergie pour les sorts décisifs lors d'un duel.

« Créer quelque chose à partir du vide par invocation même si ce n'est que temporaire demande beaucoup d'énergie. Transfigurer un serpent comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure réclame bien moins d'énergie que d'utiliser le « **Serpensortia** » par exemple » Indiqua Tonks.

Enfin Tonks acheva la discussion en pointant quelques autres avantages du sort qu'elle venait d'apprendre à Harry, même s'il devait encore s'entraîner pour le maîtriser et pouvoir l'utiliser suffisamment rapidement. Harry apprit ainsi que les créations de ce sort ne pouvaient être dissipé par un des sorts de bannissement habituels, qui était le premier réflexe d'un sorcier en bataille : les créatures ou animaux intervenant dans les combats étant pour la plupart des invocations, or là ce n'étaient pas des invocations tirées du néant mais des objets existants bien que transformés. De plus un objet inanimé transfiguré en créature animé, contrairement à une invocation, restait dans son essence dépourvu de vie, donc insensible à de nombreux sorts comme le « **Doloris** » ou « **l'Imperium** » conçut spécifiquement pour affecter des créatures vivantes.

Cela laissa Harry songeur et décidé à étudier cette matière avec plus d'assiduité maintenant qu'il en percevait le plein potentiel.

Durant l'après-midi Harry et Tonks s'entraînèrent au combat. Après un long échauffement et des exercices de musculations et d'endurances Tonks l'entraîna dans les bases du combat au corps-à-corps et lui montra quelques mouvements et projections tirés de divers arts martiaux. Puis elle l'entraîna au maniement de la dague, parfaitement équilibré, que lui avait offert Fol-œil et qui pouvait aussi bien être utilisé au contact que comme arme de jet.

A la fin de leur séance ils finirent leurs sandwichs en guise de soupée. Tremper de sueur Harry remarqua que les vêtements et particulièrement le T-shirt de Tonks ne laissaient rien ignorer de la poitrine et des formes de la jeune femme. Sentant sa virilité se réveiller entre ses jambes et des pensées plus que osées traversaient son esprit, Harry décida de réagir avant que la situation ne dégénère, aillant déjà dû au cours de l'entraînement physique faire des efforts pour éviter les situations trop suggestives qui risquaient de se transformer en pulsions incontrôlables.

- Merci Tonks pour cette séance. Dit il en se relevant après un violent échange de coups que Tonks avait aisément bloqué et paré avant de l'envoyer au tapis d'un coup de pied sauté en pleine poitrine. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche pour me décontracter et compter mes bleues si cela ne te gêne pas. Déclara Harry avec une petite grimace comique.

- Non, bien sûr que cela ne me dérange pas d'ailleurs je vais suivre ton exemple, on a bien bossé : cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé couverte de sueur comme ça après une séance d'entraînement et je vais avoir bien besoin d'une bonne douche moi aussi. On se retrouve tout à l'heure dans le petit salon ?

- Oui. A tout à l'heure.

Harry partit se laver dans l'espoir de relaxer ses muscles douloureux et tenter de calmer ses hormones.

Après une douche bien chaude, Harry sortit de la salle de bain avec les cheveux trempés et une serviette humide autour des hanches sans s'apercevoir que Tonks se tenait dans l'entrée de sa chambre.

° Waouw, cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi bien foutu. Mmmmh, regardez moi ces pectoraux bien dessinés, j'en mangerai. Tonks ! Reprend toi, ma grande. Je ne suis pas là pour le dévorer sur place…. Quoique.° Pensa Tonks sans savoir exactement comment réagir face à ce spectacle qui était des plus existants pour elle avant de se décider, finalement, à faire connaître sa présence : « Harry ! »

Harry sursauta en apercevant Tonks dans sa chambre puis dit, en rougissant quand il se rendit compte comment il était habillé (si on peut appeler cela habillé, bien sûr) : « Tonks, ne va pas croire que je ne suis pas content de te voir mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Pour tout te dire, bien que ma maladresse s'est beaucoup améliorer depuis quelques temps, il m'arrive encore de faire des bêtises et j'ai comme qui dirai cassé ma douche. Alors je me demandais, si je ne pouvais pas emprunter la tienne car la salle de bain de l'étage est occupée pour l'instant ?

- Mais bien sûr, vas-y ne te gêne pas, fais comme chez toi, il y a encore une serviette propre. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Merci. Murmura Tonks en rentrant dans la salle de bain avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Lourdement Harry se laissa tombé sur son lit, après avoir enfilé un boxer. Épuisé il se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond craquelé de sa chambre en perdant la notion du temps, son esprit en ébullition sous le flot de pensées et de sentiments qui s'y entrechoquaient.

En quelques semaines tout son univers avait été chamboulé : d'abord la mort de Sirius qui l'avait profondément touché même si la présence de Remus, Tonks et Fleur l'avait énormément aidé dans son deuil et avait allégé son sentiment de culpabilité dans la responsabilité de la mort de Sirius car même s'il avait réussi à accepter que le fait de se rendre au Département des Mystères et être tombé dans le piège de Voldemort n'était pas totalement sa faute et que ce n'était qu'une part de ce qui avait causé la fin de Sirius, une part de lui continuait de culpabiliser. L'entraînement qu'il recevait avait également beaucoup aidé : lui évitant de rester chez les Dursleys à broyer du noir, lui donnant un but sur lequel se focaliser et lui avait permis de combler en grande partie le fossé qui s'était créé entre lui et Dumbledore l'année précédente.

Cette entraînement l'avait également aidé sur d'autre points : après avoir appris la Prophétie et assisté au duel entre Voldemort et Dumbledore Harry avait commençé à perdre espoir et voyait déjà Face de Serpent triompher mais ces derniers jours avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas dépourvu de talent et qu'avec un entraînement intensif peut être pourrait il être à la hauteur de la tâche surtout avec son « héritage » et ses « capacités » des plus particulières.

Son statut de Veela mâle : voilà encore quelque chose qui le plongeait dans une grande perplexité, bien plus que le fait de s'être révélé être un métamagus. Harry avait toujours du mal à y croire, même si tout l'indiquait, que cela était véridique car après tout il ne se sentait pas vraiment différent … Non ce n'était pas tout à fait juste il y avait des différences : sa magie était un peu plus forte, un peu plus intense, il avait eu, enfin, une vraie crise de croissance et gagné quelques centimètres, quoique rien de sensationnel, et son entraînement physique avait commencé à sérieusement renforcer et affiner sa musculature lui donnant un meilleur look et bien sur il ne portait plus ses lunettes mais tout cela était assez subtile et ne constituait pas de changement radical. Il se sentait toujours le même, peut être un peu plus confiant et entreprenant avec les filles mais il était bien dur de dire si cela était du à son héritage magique, aux hormones d'un adolescent normal ou le fait que son flirt avec Tonks l'ait tout simplement aidé à sortir de sa coquille.

Pourtant Harry ressentait comme une appréhension comme s'il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui ne se serait pas encore dévoilé, encore en sommeil, en attente …

Harry chassa ses pensées : certes d'après la lettre du Syndicat et ce que Dumbledore avait laissé entendre il faudrait un an pour qu'il acquière pleinement tout son héritage avec les plus importants changements au cours des deux premiers mois mais surtout lors du réveil de son héritage qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt mais Harry doutait maintenant que le réveil de son héritage avait eu lieu d'autres changements drastiques puissent apparaître : il s'agissait plutôt de l'éveil progressif de ses capacités comme la télépathie, le développement renforcé de sa magie … Et peut être l'éveil de se fameux « charme des Veelas » qui pour l'instant ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Harry qui préférait avoir une relation sincère basée sur des sentiments réels plutôt que sur un charme magique.

Être un Veela semblait être plus tôt problématique qu'autre chose pour Harry et la vie de Harry Potter était déjà bien trop compliquée à son goût. Le seul avantage réel autre que quelques capacités magiques spéciales et une puissance accrue qui allait avec sa position était qu'il devait avoir deux épouses, au minimum, dont une de sang Veela et malgré le fait qu'il devait se marier dans l'année avenir, ce qui laissait peu de temps à une vraie relation pour s'épanouir, Harry écarta l'idée même de rencontrer un homme dans ce lapse de temps qui puisse vraiment l'attirer physiquement et sentimentalement au point de devenir son amant car même si après le sort de révélation des penchants sexuels il savait que c'était possible il doutait que cela puisse vraiment arrivé n'aillant jamais eu d'autre attirance jusque là que pour des filles.

En tout cas sa position de Veela mâle résolvait un problème pour lui : il n'avait pas à choisir entre Fleur et Tonks. Les deux lui faisaient beaucoup d'effets physiquement mais elles l'attiraient également par leurs personnalités et tempérament, et son attirance et ses sentiments avaient grandi simultanément pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Fleur : intelligente, fière, coquine, très coquine mais également drôle et charmante, forte et douce, d'une beauté époustouflante et d'une sensualité à « Fleur » de peau. Harry avait eu un peu peur qu'elle soit plus attirée par le Veela mâle que par Harry mais ses discutions avec les jumeaux et des petites remarques de Bill l'avait rassuré : il semblait qu'il avait déjà éveillé son intérêt lors du Tournois des trois Sorciers face au dragon et en sauvant sa sœur et ce n'est que le fait de son jeune âge à l'époque qui avait dissuadé Fleur de toute approche. La découverte de son état de Veela mâle n'avait fait que fournir une opportunité de se rapprocher à nouveau et leur donner l'occasion de mieux se connaître et la « compétition » entre elle et Tonks une occasion de flirter avec Harry et d'affirmer son et leur attirance physique.

Tonks elle : frivole, taquine et joueuse mais aussi courageuse, loyale et si gentille et douce avait déjà attirée son attention quand il l'avait rencontré l'année passé mais instable émotionnellement du aux événements de la troisième Tâche, à la renaissance de Voldemort et à sa « quarantaine » à Privet Drive et toujours enclin à sa passade pour Cho, sans compter leur différence d'âge Harry n'était pas en mesure de rechercher autre chose que l'amitié que la jeune Auror lui avait accordée. Mais cette année il n'avait pu se cacher qu'elle l'attirait et ce qui avait débuté comme un petit flirt par jeu était devenu une complicité qui avait débouché sur de véritables sentiments.

Harry sentait bien que ce qu'il y avait entre lui et les deux jeunes femmes n'était pas de l'amour, pas encore, mais c'était une attirance teintée de sentiments amoureux qui pouvaient à tout moment s'enflammer pour devenir un véritable amour et Harry, qui savait désormais avoir une vie qui pouvait être assez courte ne voulait certainement pas laissez passer la moindre chance de bonheur quitte à avoir une relation « hors normes » et si toutes deux étaient prêtes à accepter de le « partager » il n'hésiterait pas à sortir simultanément avec les deux jeunes femmes en suivant les conseils donnés par l'Homme de Lumière lors de sa quête dans le monde Spirituel sur le fait de ne pas hésiter à profiter de la vie.

Après tout lui murmura une part de lui-même : elles sont plus expérimentées que toi et elles savent ce qu'elles veulent alors si elles te veulent et sont prêtes à te partager : profites-en. D'autant qu'elles sont membres de l'Ordre, Tonks et même une Auror, ce qui veux dire qu'elles combattent déjà les Mangemorts et donc sortir avec moi ne les mettra pas plus en dangers qu'elles ne le sont déjà et en plus ce sont toutes deux de puissantes sorcières qui savent se protéger et combattre donc tu ne les mais pas plus en dangers en sortant avec elles.

Au plus profond de l'esprit de Harry une petite voix quasi inaudible murmura : « Oui elles font de parfaites compagnes, plus que cela même : de parfaites Alpha »

Alors que dans la têtes de Harry les pensées relatifs à la force et capacités de combattantes des deux femmes prirent peu à peu l'apparence d'image mental d'elles deux en vêtement de combat couvert de déchirures laissant apparaître leurs formes, entouré d'ennemis abattus baignant dans leurs sang, bien vites les deux femmes se firent face comme pour se défier avant de s'empoigner brutalement et de s'embrasser fougueusement. Les pensées de Harry se muèrent alors en fantasmes où les deux superbes femmes se lançèrent chacune dans l'exploration du corps de l'autre en déchirant complètement le peu de vêtements encore sur elles tandis que leurs langues bataillaient furieusement l'une contre l'autre. Brusquement la blonde demi-vélane plaqua la jeune métamorphomagus au sol et son regard fiévreux de désir et sa langue léchant ses lèvres promettaient à sa captive milles tourments et plaisirs écartant les jambes de l'Auror la blonde se pencha vers …

Le flot de pensées de Harry se tarit brusquement avec un bruit de porte s'ouvrant. Harry, émergeant de son fantasme, se rendit compte de deux choses brutalement : il avait perdu la notion du temps laissant à Tonks le temps de prendre sa douche sans réagir et il se trouvait sur son lit, encore légèrement humide, ne portant qu'un simple boxer.

A peine Tonks fut elle sortie de la salle de bain que les yeux d'Harry se fixèrent sur elle. °Dommage que cette serviette cache une partie de ce corps si parfait, elle est magnifique et très désirable. Tiens la déesse s'approche de moi. Pourquoi j'ai brusquement trop chaud, moi ? Houla les hormones reviennent en force ! ° Se dit Harry les yeux dans le vide face à l'appétissante Métamorphomagus qui ne portait sur elle qu'une serviette de bain alors que différentes scènes issus de ses fantasmes commençèrent à repasser dans son esprit.

« Harry, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? »

°Alors soit il veut me manger toute crue, soit je ne lui plais pas pensa la jeune femme avec un peu d'appréhension.° Réalisa Tonks °Pourtant c'est le moment ou jamais d'agir : Tonks ma fille tu n'as pas réussi à le coincer pour lui offrir un « cadeau d'anniversaire » digne de se nom, cette allumeuse de Fleur t'as battu au poteau même s'il ne c'est rien passé. C'est maintenant ou jamais les circonstances sont parfaites : tu es dans sa chambre, nu sous ta serviette, avec lui, qui ne porte que son boxer,Dobby a prévenu les autres que vous avez soupé, si vous ne descendez pas tout le monde pensera que vous êtes allés vous coucher, personne ne va venir vous déranger. Aller courage que diable : il est largement d'âge, si tu n'agis pas c'est Fleur qui le fera et sinon il ne faudra pas plus d'un mois à Poudlard avant qu'une des pimbêches de son année ne le mette dans son lit au risque de massacrer sa première fois°

Embourbée dans son dialogue mental, Tonks ne put rien se dire de plus car les lèvres d'Harry prirent possession des siennes et elle s'abandonna au baiser passionné du jeune homme.

Bien vite, la serviette de Tonks glissa par terre dévoilant son corps splendide qui avait adopter sous le coup de l'émotion sa réelle apparence tandis que la main d'Harry venait se loger au creux du dos de sa partenaire qui était en train de déposer de doux baisers le long de la jugulaire de son futur amant. La chaleur qui se dégageait d'eux était de plus en plus forte. Tonks, le bas ventre humide et brûlant de désir en voulait plus et elle commença à se diriger vers le lit d'Harry où elle s'allongea dans une pose très sensuelle puis elle tendit la main pour qu'Harry vienne la rejoindre.

Celui-ci n'y réfléchit pas très longtemps, il ne prit que le temps de détailler le corps de son amante : la lueur de désir sauvage dans ses yeux, ses seins un peu petits mais à la forme parfaite, son ventre plat, ses longues jambes finement musclés et entre ses cuisses la légère toison noire masquant a peine son sexe avant de la rejoindre et de l'embrasser. Le baiser continuait et les mains avaient repris l'exploration du corps de leurs partenaires. Harry caressait la poitrine de Tonks qui caressait le torse de son amant et la limite du boxer qu'il portait. Elle fit de nombreux aller-retour près de cette limite avant de se décider à passer la main d'abord par dessus le tissu sur l'entrejambe d'Harry qui grossissait à vue d'œil puis de passer en dessous pour le caresser directement. Harry laissa quelques gémissements sortir tellement les sensations que faisaient naître en lui Tonks lui procuraient du plaisir. Il voulut partager avec Tonks ce qu'il ressentait et il décida de baiser sa tête pour venir attraper le mamelon de Tonks et le maltraiter avec sa bouche. Tonks laissa échapper un cri puis dit à Harry en haletant :

« Harry, je te désire et j'adore ce que tu étais en train de me faire mais aujourd'hui c'est rien que pour toi, c'est ta première fois, je veux faire en sorte que ce soit merveilleux. »

- Moi aussi, je vais aider Tonks à faire de ce souvenir l'un de tes plus beaux si ce n'est le plus beau, dit une voix.

Tonks et Harry tournèrent la tête et virent Fleur s'approcher vers eux tout en se déshabillant et avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

PDV Fleur flashback

Me dirigeant vers la chambre de Harry une pensée ne me quittait pas : °J'espère qu'il va accepter que je dorme avec lui cette nuit aussi.°

Néanmoins je ne me fais pas trop de soucie : il a eu entraînement physique avec Nymphadora toute l'après midi, il doit être terriblement fatigué car il n'est même pas descendu et n'a soupé qu'avec des sandwitchs selon l'elfe-de-maison aux drôles de vêtements alors je suis certaine qu'il ne refusera pas un bon massage et après ça il me mangera dans la main et cette nuit pas question de « juste dormir » mon petit Harry même si j'accepte d'attendre que tu sois prêt pour réclamer ta virginité il y a plein d'autre chose qu'on peut faire au lit sans pénétrations.

Je rentre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire une surprise mais là, je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui le suis. En effet, Tonks et Harry sont couchés sur le lit et s'embrassent, Harry vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir et Nymphadora est complètement nue, elle est encore plus belle que ce que j'avais pu voir pendant nos essayages de vêtements. Harry caresse la poitrine de Tonks qui le caresse à la lisière du boxer juste pour l'exciter un peu plus et je pense honnêtement qu'elle n'excite pas seulement Harry mais moi aussi car je sens une chaleur se concentrait en niveau de mon bas-ventre et mon sexe s'humidifier ce qui n'est pas sans me rappeler ce que je ressentais quand j'étais avec Bill mais qui est ici bien plus forte encore. Je vois la main de Tonks venir faire des va et vient sur la verge d'Harry qui laisse échapper des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés et forts. Les sons qu'il pousse m'excitent tellement que j'ai envie d'être avec eux. Ils sont tellement sensuels. Je vois que Harry veut rendre la pareille à Tonks mais après avoir laisser échapper un petit cri elle lui dit :

« Harry, je te désire et j'adore ce que tu étais en train de me faire mais aujourd'hui c'est rien que pour toi, c'est ta première fois, je veux faire en sorte que ce soit merveilleux. » et là, ça en est trop pour moile désir prend le dessus, mon sang de vélane bouille dans mes veines à la vue de celui que je veux dans les bras d'une rivale même si Nymphadora est aussi une amie pour moi ma nature me pousse à entrer en lice pour clamer ma supériorité sexuel, et je réponds :

« Moi aussi, je vais aider Tonks à faire de ce souvenir l'un de tes plus beaux si ce n'est le plus beau. »

fin du flashback

_**AVERTISSEMENT : ceci est une partie classée NC-17, qui contient une scène de sexe explicite les lecteurs que ce genre de scène peut choquer sont prier de ne pas lire cette partie et de se rendre après l'annonce de fin de partie classée NC-17 **_

Je me dirige sensuellement en laissant mon attraction sortir pour être aussi désirable à leurs yeux qu'ils le sont aux miens même si je sais que cela n'affectera que peu Harry il est dans une des rares situations ou mon charme de vélane peut l'affecter. Je me déshabille en marchant et Tonks me sourit avant de se pencher pour retirer le boxer noir d'Harry.

Je me penche, plaque Harry contre le lit et l'embrassa sensuellement alors qu'il est trop pris dans la passion pour dire quoique ce soit, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est heureux de ma présence et qu'il me désire tout autant que Nymphadora. Tandis que Tonks donne un petit coup de langue sur le bout de la verge d'Harry qui sous la pique de plaisir qui le traverse rejette la tête en arrière et gémit. Je me penche à mon tour et vient lécher le téton gauche d'Harry tout en titillant l'autre. Je le mordille le suce, le lèche avant de faire la même chose à l'autre sa peau à un goût délicieux et son parfum naturelle m'enivre, tandis que Tonks a pris, après l'avoir lécher sur toute la longueur, la lance d'Harry dans la bouche et fait des mouvements de va et vient tout en caressant doucement ses testicules. Harry lui n'en finit plus de gémir ou de pousser des petits cris et sa tête va de gauche à droite tellement il est perdu dans les limbes du plaisir pourtant il résiste de longues minutes durant : bien plus que ce que pourrait un garçon de son âge dans pareille situation. Je me relève un peu quand finalement il dit « s-s-stoppe, je – je vais venir » car je veux voir la jouissance passer sur son doux visage, il tend sa main pour enlever Tonks mais celle-ci continue jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans sa bouche. Puis elle avala tout. L'image d'eux est tellement sensuel et j'ai tellement envie de connaître le goût d'Harry que je me penche vers Tonks et l'embrasse tandis que Harry nous regarde avec une sourire de bien heureux sur le visage et qu'il me caresse le bas du dos. Nymphadora ne se contente pas de partager avec moi le peu de semence qu'il lui reste dans la bouche : elle m'embrasse sauvagement, passionnément caressant mes fesses d'une mains et mes seins de l'autre, longuement, langoureusement. Au moment où elle me relâche je ressens une pointe de déception et je me rends compte qu'a ce moment j'ai envie qu'elle me plaque contre le lit qu'elle dévore mon sexe et me fasse goûter le sien, c'est troublant d'autant que même si je me suis déjà retrouvé au lit avec une autre fille dans des parties à trois je n'ai jamais éprouvé de désirs pour elle avant, pas comme ça.

Je suis maintenant excité comme jamais auparavant, le goût d'Harry est indescriptible tellement il est magique, j'ai l'impression que milles saveurs délicieuse se bousculent sur mon palet et j'ai terriblement envie de l'avoir en moi maintenant, je prends la place de Tonks qui est parti embrasser Harry pour qu'il goûte sa propre saveur. Je mets toute mon énergie à faire reprendre de la vigueur à Harry qui bien qu'il n' est que 16 ans, est très bien pourvu à ce niveau là.

Il retrouve sa vigueur très rapidement, quand Harry est prêt, Tonks qui est très excitée et qui a taquiné les tétons d'Harry tout en le caressant et se caressant, se met au dessus de la tête d'Harry et lui demande s'il veut bien lui donner du plaisir, à son tour, avec sa langue. Harry bien que n'aillant pas d'expérience n'hésite pas à sortir la langue et commence à exciter le clitoris de Tonks qui ne lui donne que quelques directives avant de frissonner tellement le plaisir la parcourt.

Cette vision finit de m'exciter complètement et je me dépêche de m'empaler sur Harry tant je veux qu'il me remplisse. Harry dut à mon étroitesse, pousse un petit cri et reprend vite le cunnilingus de Tonks qui gémit, je me balance à peu près en même temps que Tonks. Je sens bientôt l'orgasme arriver et accélère mes mouvements chevauchant mon partenaire avec fougue, Harry gémit de plus en plus et Tonks et moi formons à nous deux une concert de cris et de gémissements tellement le plaisir est grand, je me raccroche à Tonks, qui me tourne le dos, et mes mains glissent sur son corps pour terminer leur course sur ses seins que je malaxe alors que je lui mord l'épaule pour étouffer mes cris de plaisirs. Je sens Harry se tendre tandis que Tonks et moi poussons un cri de jouissance tandis que l'orgasme me foudroie et que je sens le liquide d'Harry me remplir. Nous nous écroulons ensuite de fatigue et de bien-être. Nous nous embrassons et je peux sentir le goût de Tonks sur les lèvres de Harry ce qui n'est pas désagréable contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu pensé, au contraire elle a un délicieux goût de framboise et je me surprend a voir envie de la goûter moi-même directement. Puis c'est autour de Tonks et d'Harry de s'embrasser.

**_FIN DE PARTIE CLASSÉE NC-17_**

**Résumé de l'action : Fleur rejoint Tonks et elles font l'amour à Harry, durant l'acte Fleur, qui n'est pas vraiment intéressé par les filles se surprend à avoir du désir pour Tonks qui ne cache pas par ses actes qu'elle, elle désire Fleur.**

Et juste avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil tandis que Tonks et Harry sont déjà endormis et sourissent aux anges, je me dis qu'il faudra absolument recommencer et vite car je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre longtemps tellement cella était bon, jamais je n'avais eu tant de plaisir ni n'avais jouis comme cela, avec autant d'abandon, de passion, d'amour ?

fin PDV Fleur

(1) : changer et donner une âme.

**

* * *

Avis au lecteur :**

je tiens ici à préciser un point qui a peut-être été mal comprit : Harry s'il peut avoir autant d'épouses ou de maris ( vu son alignement sexuel ) n'est tenu « légalement » durant l'année précédent ces 17 ans qu'a prendre deux partenaires dont un de sang veela, le sexe de ses partenaires dépendant de son alignement sexuel. 

Néanmoins il est vrai qu'il est prévu que certains personnages mâles puissent devenir des partenaires de Harry : mais cela n'est pour l'instant qu'une possibilité dont les prémices ne se feront pas sentir avant le chap 20 au moins et qui arrivera ou pas selon l'avancé de l'intrigue et l'avis des lecteurs

Continuer de donner votre avis sur l'histoire et la façon dont vous aimeriez qu'elle évolue ils sont source d'inspiration.

RAR : La silhouette qu'aperçoit Voldemort dans l'esprit de Harry n'est pas celle d'un personnage que l'on a pour l'instant rencontré ( ce n'est pas celle de Tonks : désolée Archangel.gaia ) il s'agit de … quelque chose/un qui se trouve dans l'esprit de Harry : relisait la fic vous pourrez y relever plusieurs indices qui pointe vers la présence de ce personnage. Qui est-il et qu'est-ce c'est à vous lecteurs de le deviner pour l'instant.


	16. voyeur,amour naissant & albus calmant

_**Chapitre 16 : un voyeur, un amour naissant et un dumbledore qui calme le jeu**._

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Harry se réveilla doucement dans la chaleur de l'étreinte de ses deux amantes, leurs jambes entre mêlées aux siennes et leurs têtes reposant sur sa poitrine. Quand il repensa aux événements de la veille, Harry eut un grand sourire et une bouffée de pur bonheur lui envahit la poitrine.

Sa première fois était vraiment mémorable et au-delà du plaisir et de la jouissance que les filles lui avaient fait découvrir il ressentait autre chose, comme un lien entre eux.

Hier ce n'était pas seulement du sexe, il y avait eu également des sentiments très fort, peut-être même de l'amour en tout cas il savait que cela ne serait pas que l'histoire d'un soir et pour la première fois de sa vie il ne se sentait plus seul.

Pour faire plaisir à ses compagnes qui dormaient encore, Harry se dégagea avec précaution de leurs étreintes sans les réveiller et descendit à la cuisine afin de leur rapporter le petit déjeuner au lit.

Quand il arriva à la cuisine, il n'y avait que Maugrey de présent, occupé à siroter le contenu de la flasque qui ne le quittait jamais, son œil magique tournant lentement dans son orbite.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Bien dormi ? Pas trop d'agitation cette nuit. Demanda Fol-Œil avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Bien… Non ça va j'ai passé une bonne nuit et vous ? Répondit Harry un peu incertain.

- Très bien, moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne nuit, et certainement plus calme que la tienne, mais je suis content de voir qu'elles ne t'ont pas trop fatigué ? Déclara l'Auror avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler ! Rétorqua le jeune homme avec un peu trop d'empressement.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne vois pas. Commença le vieil homme d'une voix douce et trompeuse. Et bien, je vais peut-être te rafraîchir le mémoire alors. Je parle des deux splendides créatures qui sont dans ta chambre, dans ton lit, nues.

- C-comment ? S'étrangla Harry.

- Mon œil magique, tu l'as oublié ? Tu me déçois là, gamin ! Enfin s'il est encore possible de t'appeler ainsi. Se moqua L'ancien Auror.

- Putain de saloperie d'œil ! Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ! S'exclama le survivant. V-vous nous avez vu ? Vous avez passez la nuit à nous regarder ! S'exclama Harry horrifié et rougissant de honte.

- Hé bien alors quel langage, Harry. Dit Maugrey un peu rieur. Et non ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas un voyeur pervers ! J'ai retiré mon œil pour dormir dès que j'ai été SUR qu'elles ne te voulaient aucun mal et je ne l'ai remis que ce matin au réveil.

- S'il vous plait, vous n'allez pas le dire à tout le monde ? Demanda le jeune homme avec une lueur de panique dans le regard.

- Pourquoi devrais-je aller le dire c'est ta vie privée et tu fais ce que tu veux avec ces deux personnes. Elles sont majeures et apparemment elles savent ce qu'elles veulent, non ? Je ne suis pas ta mère : mon rôle est d'assurer ta sécurité pas de régenter ta vie, je ne suis pas Molly. Et puis je ne crois pas que tu es à avoir honte de coucher avec deux superbes jeunes femmes folles de ton corps. Souligna le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil complice.

Écoute fils j'ai vécu deux guerres et je suis bien placé pour savoir que ce genre d'époque pousse à des rapprochement rapides et parfois assez étonnants. Quand le risque de mourir à tout instant est permanent on veut profiter de la vie et vivre le plus intensément possible, tant que chaque partie est consentante et que cela ne vous distrait … Pas trop … de vos tâches il n'y a pas de mal. La seule chose est qu'il te faudra gérer les retombés dans vos … relations… quand l'époque sera plus … calme.

- Je sais mais la situation est un peu plus compliquée que ça et j'aimerais vraiment que vous gardiez le secret de ce que vous avez vu ou des personnes que vous verrez dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas assez avec ces deux-la ? Tu prévois déjà de leur faire des infidélités. Se moqua Fol-œil. Ou bien ce n'était que l'histoire d'une nuit, c'est pas plus mal : ça évite les complications.

- Non c'est rien de cela, c'est plus complexe, mais, vous voyez c'est que . . . . Bon je vous fais confiance, alors je vais vous dire mon secret mais vous devez me promettre de le dire à personne pour l'instant. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'être discret tant qu'on ne connaît pas toutes les implications de mon état.

- D'accord, je te le promets. Répondit l'ex-Auror visiblement intrigué. Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

- Voila avec l'arrivé de ma maturité magique nous avons découvert que je ne suis pas tout à fait normal. Pour être précis il s'est avéré que je suis un veela mâle.

- Quoi, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il existait des veela mâles. Et quel rapport avec les filles dans ton lit ?

- Hé bien comme je suis un veela je peux me marier autant de fois que je veux et je suis tenu d'épouser une vélane et une de mes âmes sœurs au moins. Et pour l'instant je ne suis pas tout à fait sur de ce qu'il y a entre elles et moi aussi j'aimerai avoir un peu d'intimité le temps de tirer mes sentiments au clair.

-Bien, je comprends. Mais si tu as-tu sang veela pourquoi je ne ressens pas d'attraction ?

- He … comme je suis un mâle j'attire les filles et mes âmes sœurs potentielles, donc soit vous n'êtes pas sexuellement compatible avec moi soit vous n'êtes pas assez proches de moi pour être une âme soeur. Et puis jusqu'à présent je ne pense pas avoir manifesté de capacité d'attirance sexuelle.

- Alors, cela diffère des vélanes.

- C'est tout à fait ça. D'après ce que l'on a découvert bien que je « porte » le nom de veela mâle je ne suis pas une version masculine des vélanes mais plutôt un cousin de leur « race ». Mais bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller rejoindre Fleur et Tonks. Déclara Harry qui avait fini de préparer son plateau de petit-déjeuner et commencé à être un peu gêné par sa discussion avec le vieil homme.

Après tout qui souhaite discuter de sa vie sexuelle, destiné à être particulièrement active Et causé par le fait de découvrir que l'on n'est pas tout à fait humain mais apparenté à une race exclusivement féminine de somptueuse femelle aux pouvoirs et à la sexualité à la fois entremêlés et particulièrement importants.

- Bonne matinée… et ne te fatigue pas trop Harry. Conclu Maugrey malicieusement ce qui fit rougir légèrement Harry

pendant ce temps dans la chambre

Fleur, ressentant le manque de chaleur de son compagnon de lit ainsi qu'un sentiment d'absence se réveilla.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'Harry était parti et un sentiment d'anxiété naquit dans sa poitrine mais la partie la plus rationnelle de son esprit lui dit qu'il devait être dans la salle de bain ou bien descendu pour le petit déjeuné, le fait que ses affaires et sa baguette étaient toujours posées sur sa table de chevet prouvaient bien qu'il reviendrait d'ici peu. Pourtant une partie d'elle se tordait d'angoisse due à son absence.

Les yeux de Fleur s'agrandirent aussitôt qu'elle comprit la signification de cette sensation : elle venait de se lier à Harry !

Fleur se remémora ce que sa grand-mère lui avait appris : les vélanes sont par nature des créatures sexuels car nous seulement elles dégagent une aura d'attraction qui séduit les mâles mais elles sont également en proies à de forts désirs et pulsion sexuel.

Pour éviter d'être consumé ou rendu folle par ses pulsions la vélane dès la fin de sa puberté se met inconsciemment à la recherche d'un partenaire masculin, quelque soit sa race, qui représente ce qu'on appelle généralement son âme-sœur pour simplifier une relation bien plus précise et complexe qui existe entre la vélane et son compagnon. Si « l'âme-sœur » d'une vélane n'est pas un individu unique mais plutôt une catégorie d'individu qui correspond au critères établie par l'instinct de la vélane il n'en reste pas moins dur à trouver, raison pourquoi la plupart des vélane vivent entre elles dans des colonies et n'en sorte que pour des périodes de temps limités afin d'éviter le risque de perdre leur contrôle sur leurs pulsion et désir.

« C'est quand la vélane et son compagnon font l'amour en s'ouvrant totalement à l'autre que se tisse le lien » lui avait expliqué sa grand-mère « Ce lien doit être consolidé par des rapports sexuels réguliers pour subsister à ces débuts : ce n'est qu'après quelques années qu'il devient définitif et lie la vélane et son compagnon de façon permanente : cela permet à la vélane de ne pas être lié définitivement avec le premier compagnon qu'elle rencontre et de choisir son âme-soeur mais la plupart des vélanes se contente de tisser un des liens temporaires pour en bénéficier et apprendre à se maîtriser sans rechercher véritablement une âme-sœur pour partager leur vie définitivement. Bien que tu n'as qu'un quart de sang vélane, ce sang est fort et fais de toi une demi-vélane, toi aussi, même si tu en as moins besoin, tu seras capable un jour d'expérimenter un tel lien avec la bonne personne »

Cette liaison se créait à partir de la vélane ou, théoriquement, du veela entre deux âme sœurs au niveau de leurs sentiments et de leurs désirs lors de l'acte sexuel, seule la vélane pouvait ressentir ces émotions car le lien avait pour but d'aider la vélane à satisfaire complètement sa moitié mais servait également d'ancrage à la vélane en lui donnant la capacité d'utiliser ces sentiments pour endiguer ses pulsions naturelles, les sentiments et désirs du partenaire prenant le pas sur l'instinct de la vélane et le contentements de son compagnon devenant le sien, et en lui permettant ainsi avec le temps d'atteindre un certain degrés de contrôle sur ses désirs.

Fleur se concentra pour trouver le lien qui la liait désormais à Harry, comme le lui avait apprit sa grand-mère.

Il était là, tenu et faible mais bien là.

Elle pouvait ressentir une sensation de désir et de bonheur teinté d'un peu d'incertitude. Puis en analysant les sentiments qu'Harry ressentait en ce moment pour Tonks et elle, elle regarda la jeune Auror qui lui parut extrêmement belle.

Arrêtant d'étudier les sentiments d'Harry, Fleur n'en arrêta pas pour autant d'observer Tonks et elle se rendit compte que si hier son coté vélane avait été pleinement satisfaite ce n'étaient pas totalement parce qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Harry, bien qu'il l'avait satisfait quasiment complètement, mais parce qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Harry et Tonks.

Si les vélanes pures étaient quasiment toute bisexuel la majorité avait une dominance hétérosexuel, quant au demi-vélane elles étaient majoritairement hétéro aussi Fleur se sentit troublée quand elle se rappella qu'hier elle avait eu envie de goûter Tonks.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait été attirée par les filles, même si à deux ou trois reprises elle avait accepté de participer à une nuit à trois avec une amie et son petit copain, c'était pour la réalisation d'un fantasme ou faire plaisir ou éviter de froisser une amie en « volant » son copain dans son dos alors que pour Fleur il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire d'une nuit pour satisfaire ses pulsion vélanes, et dans aucun de ses cas elle n'avait été attirée par sa compagne de lit ni n'avait été très loin avec elle.

Mais avec Tonks c'était différent : durant sa « rivalité » avec elle pour l'attention de Harry elle avait éprouvé des sentiments ambigus mais passionnés pour la métamorphe ainsi que du respect et une sensation de complicité. Peut-être pouvait-elle être attiré par certaines femmes particulières comme la jeune Auror ?

Mais pour être plus sur de sa théorie, elle prononça à voix basse la formule qu'Harry avait utilisé quelques jours plus tôt. _« conoscere orientamento sessuale_ _»_ et une lumière jaune l'entoura. Se concentrant elle parvint à détecter l'existence d'un second lien entremêlé à celui la liant à Harry bien que bien plus faible et encore incomplet.

Son regard sur Tonks se chargea de désir quand elle réalisa ce que l'existance de deux liens en elle signifiait : elle pouvait donc avoir deux âmes-sœurs simultanément : Harry et Tonks.

Tonks se réveilla à cause d'une soudaine clarté mais le temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle avait déjà disparu. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'Harry n'était plus avec elle. Par contre, Fleur la regardait avec un magnifique sourire.

- Huuummmm bonjour Fleur. Lança l'Auror à moitié réveillée.

- Bonjour toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Et toi ? Dit la demi-vélane d'une voix chaude. Pas trop fâché que je me sois invité sans prévenir la nuit dernière.

- Je vais très bien, la nuit dernière a été…excellente. Et n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi bien pour Harry sans toi. Alors non je ne suis pas fâché du tout.

- C'est vrai qu'hier, Harry a été fantastique. Et je pense qu'on lui a fait beaucoup d'effets.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Personne ne m'avait fait avoir un orgasme pareil rien qu'avec la langue. Que ce soit fille ou garçon, il les a tous surpassé et c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un cunnilungus, je ne sais pas ce que cela donnera quand il aura plus l'habitude mais déjà là c'était génial. Il semble que les rumeurs selon lesquels les fourchelangues sont inégalés dans se domaine semble être vrais.

- Tu as dis fille ou garçon. t-t-tu es bi ? Demanda la Française surprise mais aussi intérieurement soulagée à l'idée que Tonks ne rejetterai pas l'idée d'une relation avec elle simplement parce qu'elle est une fille.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Cela te choque ? demanda Tonks un peu nerveuse.

- Non, c'est juste que je te pensé hétéro. Répondit Fleur avec un sourire qui rassura l'Auror.

- Et bien, non. Bien que je sorte plus facilement avec des hommes, je suis déjà sortie avec des femmes. Confia Tonks. A vrai dire, j'ai eu ma première expérience à 15 ans avec une fille. A cette époque les garçons ne voulaient sortir avec moi que pour mon don de métamorphe afin de coucher avec leurs fantasmes, la plupart des filles m'évitaient, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis car mon don faisait de moi une outcast. Aussi quand une de mes amis m'a demandé de sortir avec elle mais m'a fait comprendre que c'était moi en non la métamorphomagus qui l'intéressait j'ai accepté. Et une chose en entraînant une autre … ça n'a pas marché malheureusement. Enfin bref j'ai comprit que j'aimais les filles mais aussi les garçons, j'ai eu plusieurs aventures pendant ma 6ième année et je suis finalement sorti avec Charlie le frère de Bill. J'ai même pensé que c'était sérieux mais il m'a préféré ses dragons. J'ai eu une autre aventure avec une femme pendant ma première année à l'académie pour Auror mais on s'est séparer pour suivre nos carrières. Depuis je n'ai rien eu de « sérieux » sauf Harry et j'espère malgré toutes les circonstance en notre défaveur que sa va marcher car les hommes aussi bien que lui sont rares. Et toi, Fleur ? Comment va ta vie sexuelle ? Demanda Tonks en blaguant.

- Pour tout te dire, je pense être bi aussi mais je ne suis jamais sortie avec des femmes car je ne l'ai découvert que très récemment que les femmes me plaisaient. Déclara la demi-vélane en appuyant sur le « très récemment ». Sinon, au niveau des partenaires hommes, j'en ai eu beaucoup mais cela tient du fait que étant une vélane, les garçons ont toujours été attiré par ma beauté et que j'ai l'appétit sexuelle des vélanes alors j'ai multiplié les aventures, mais quasiment rien de vraiment sérieux, je pense que je recherchais quelqu'un de spécial…Comme l'est Harry. Indiqua la Française en fixant Tonks droit dans les yeux. Mais tout cela, c'est du passé, vu qu'avant Harry, j'avais des sentiments pour quelque uns de ces garçons, comme pour Bill, mais je n'étais pas jusqu'alors jamais tombé amoureuse. Et maintenant avec ce que je ressens pour Harry, je pense que ça peut arriver avec lui. Et grâce à lui je vais pouvoir contrôler mes pulsions alors je ne vais pas aller draguer d'autres hommes … Ou femmes, d'ailleurs je doute qu'une femme puisse me donner autant de plaisir que Harry. Ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

- C'est un tord. Quand tu sors avec une femme, elle est beaucoup plus à l'écoute de tes envies et elle sait mieux te satisfaire bien que je dois dire qu'Harry m'a satisfait complètement. Si un jour, tu veux essayer ce que c'est d'être embrasser par une femme, n'hésites pas à me le demander, je me ferais un plaisir de te l'enseigner bien que je dois t'avouer que je ne quitterai pas Harry pour toi, pas même si tu me payais, » dit sérieusement Tonks bien qu'on pouvait entendre dans sa voix de l'amusement. Puis elle rajouta : « mais je pense que toi non plus tu ne quitterai pas Harry. Alors ou cela nous mènes ? »

- Non, tu as raison, je ne le quitterai jamais c'est mon âme sœur mais nous savons toutes deux qu'il ne sera jamais l'homme d'une seul femme et pour tout te dire quitte à le partager j'aimerai le faire avec quelqu'un qui me plais et tu me plais beaucoup ma petite Nymphe alors j'aimerai bien essayer avec toi et voire si nous sommes également des âmes sœurs l'une pour l'autre et pas seulement pour Harry. Répondit Fleur en approchant ces lèvres de Tonks.

Tonks sourit et murmura doucement : « Toi aussi tu me plais et j'ai envie de toi depuis plusieurs jours déjà » avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Puis elle sortit la langue et la passa sur la lèvre inférieure de Fleur qui ouvrit le passage.

Elles se retrouvèrent donc à s'embrasser. D'abord le baiser fut doux mais la passion et le désir commençant à apparaître, le ballet s'intensifia. Les langues fouillaient la cavité de leur amante et les mains commençaient à errer. Les mains de Tonks étaient sur la poitrine de Fleur et la malaxer, tandis que Fleur caressait les cheveux et le dos de Tonks.

_**AVERTISSEMENT : ceci est une partie classée NC-17, qui contient une scène de sexe explicite les lecteurs que ce genre de scène peut choquer sont prier de ne pas lire cette partie et de se rendre après l'annonce de fin de partie classée NC-17**_

-PDV d'Harry-

Je rentre tout doucement dans la chambre pour ne pas réveiller mes amantes. Et c'est un concert de soupirs et de petits gémissements qui m'accueillent.

Je regarde les deux personnes occupant le lit et voit Fleur qui caresse le dos de Tonks qui torture les seins de sa partenaires. Elles arrêtent de s'embrasser pour partir à l'assaut du cou de leurs campagnes.

Rien qu'à cette vue, je me sens réagir mais je ne veux pas les interrompre elles sont tellement sensuelles comme ça.

Je sais que je devrais être jaloux de ne pas être avec elles mais non, j'ai juste l'impression que je ressens qu'elles ne font pas ça pour me trahir, qu'elles en ont envie autant qu'elles ont eu envie d'être avec moi et que si j'étais avec elle elles le feraient quand même mais m'incluraient dans leur union le plus naturellement du monde sans aucune jalousie aussi je les laisse profiter l'une de l'autre.

Je vois Tonks qui pousse Fleur sur le lit jusque quand qu'elle soit allongée sur elle. Les mains de Fleurs viennent titiller les tétons de Tonks qui gémit et abaisse sa tête pour venir gober une des boules de chair de Fleur qui rejette la tête en arrière de plaisir. Les mains de Tonks s'égarent de plus en plus bas et les doigts disparaissent de ma vue mais je ne dois pas chercher très long pour savoir ce qu'ils font car j'entends Fleur supplier : « Tonks ! Mmmmm, ne t'arrête pas…. »

-fin du PDV d'Harry-

-PDV de Tonks-

Mes mains s'égarent entre les jambes de Fleur qui les écartent sans problème.

Continuant toujours à sucer tour à tour ces tétons, je commence à caresser son clitoris et à le faire tourner entre mes doigts. Fleur se tend et gémit : « Tonks ! mmmmm, ne t'arrête pas, je t'aime. ».

Cette phrase a le don de m'exciter encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà, et je retire une de mes mains d'entre ses jambes pour la glisser entre les miennes et me caresser aussi.

Fleur doit se rendre compte qu'il manque quelque chose vu qu'elle ouvre les yeux, me regarde puis tire mon visage pour m'embrasser et me chuchote à l'oreille : « je ne l'ai jamais fait à une fille mais je veux te faire plaisir, montre moi comment te combler. » sa main vient remplacer la mienne et commence à me caresser.

Vu qu'elle me demandait de lui apprendre, je reprend son clitoris et le roule entre mes doigts et quand je sens qu'elle fait la même chose avec le mien, je laisse échapper un petit cri qui est étouffé par ses lèvres. J'ai tellement envie de me sentir remplie que je titille son puit d'amour avant d'y rentrer un doigt tout doucement.

Elle se tend un peu puis me pénètre à son tour. Je bouge un peu des hanches et elle comprend que j'en veux plus donc elle me rajoute un second doigt et entame des va et vient. Pendant qu'elle se concentre au mouvement de va et vient je lui rajoute successivement deux doigts ce qui la fait gémir. Sa cavité est toute humide et je sens qu'elle est proche de l'orgasme. Je me colle à elle et vient taquiner son clitoris de ma seconde main sans arrêtant de la pénétrer. Elle copie mes gestes et je sens l'orgasme arriver.

J'augmente la vitesse des va et vient et sens les parois de son vagin se contracter autour de mes doigts tandis qu'elle jouit. A mon tour je sens un orgasme me traverser puis je retire mes doigts pour venir les lécher puis l'embrasse.

Elle goûte sa propre saveur puis amène ses doigts dans sa bouche et goûte mon jus. Puis elle me sourit.

A ce moment là, je sens des yeux poser sur moi et regardant je vois Harry appuyer sur le battant avec un plateau de petit déjeuner à coté de lui.

« Harry ? » demandais-je pas très rassuré de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Fleur entend ma question et se retourne puis pâlit un peu.

« Vous étiez magnifique toutes les deux. Je vous ai ramené le petit déjeuner au lit et si cela ne vous gêne pas je vais aller prendre une douche pour régler mon petit problème, car de vous voir ensemble m'a complètement excité. » me répondit-il en me souriant avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Je soupire de soulagement puis regarde Fleur. Dans ses yeux, on peut avoir la même envie que dans les miens et sans se consulter, on se lève et allons le rejoindre pour prendre soin de son problème à sa place.

-Fin du PDV de Tonks-

Quand elles rentrèrent dans la salle de bain, elles virent Harry, la respiration irrégulière en train de se masturber frénétiquement tout en murmurant des « Tonks » et « Fleur » à intervalles réguliers.

Il était proche de la jouissance quand il sentit qu'on lui retirait la main de sa verge et que deux autres la remplaçaient.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut le temps de voir que les mains appartenaient à Tonks et Fleur avant d'être embrassé par Tonks tandis que Fleur lui léchait et lui mordillait les tétons. Puis Tonks vint lécher le jumeau de celui que Fleur maltraitait.

Les deux filles continuèrent comme ça, la bouche titillant un téton d'Harry, d'une main le caressant et de l'autre faisant des mouvements de va et viens amenant Harry près de l'extase avant de ralentir pour ne pas qu'il jouisse. Les gémissements qu'Harry prouvait bien qu'il aime cette torture bien qu'il voulait qu'elle s'arrête.

Comme si ses partenaires avaient entendu ce qu'il pensait, elles descendirent tout en léchant vers le bas ventre d'Harry avant de venir le lécher ensemble sur toute la longueur de son sexe.

Harry cria de plaisir et se tendit un peu plus. Puis Tonks vint gober les testicules d'Harry tandis que Fleur, elle, avalait le bout du gland avant de prendre la verge entièrement dans sa bouche et d'entamer de petits mouvements. Harry gémit puis dut s'appuyer sur le mur ses jambes flageolantes tellement les vagues de jouissance le submergeaient.

Il voulait tenir le plus longtemps possible mais après avoir vu Tonks et fleur s'embrasser juste au dessus de son entrejambe avant de reprendre leurs places, il ne put se retenir et vint dans la bouche de Fleur qui avala avant d'embrasser Tonks pour partager avec elle la semence de leur amant. Puis elles remarquèrent que l'excitation d'Harry n'avait pas diminué malgré sa jouissance précédente et elles sentirent l'envie de se faire prendre par celui-ci. Fleur murmura à l'oreille de Tonks que c'était son tour, qu'elle avait déjà été prise une fois par Harry, et que c'était vraiment quelque chose à vivre.

Elle se leva, embrassa Harry puis lui attrapa la main la dirigea vers la poitrine de Tonks. Harry commença alors à caresser Tonks qui frémit avant de se coller à lui et fis des mouvements de hanches pour frotter son sexe contre celui de son amant.

Harry devint encore plus excité si possible qu'il ne l'était déjà et mit sa main entre les jambes de Tonks pour la caresser et la préparer si nécessaire bien qu'il en doutait vu ce qu'elle avait fait avec Fleur avant. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs allongée sur le sol les jambes écartées et se caressait langoureusement tout en regardant ses deux âmes sœurs se chauffer mutuellement.

Bientôt, Tonks n'en put plus tellement elle était excité, son sexe humide et brûlant réclamant à corps et à cri de recevoir la virilité de son amant, elle mit donc une jambe autour des hanches d'Harry qui pour l'aider la souleva et la plaqua sur le mur avant de s'enfoncer en elle. Tonks rejeta la tête et gémit avant de croiser les jambes dans le dos d'Harry pour qu'il la prenne plus profondément.

Après quelques minutes, les mouvements de Harry dans une cadence d'enfer se firent frénétiques, comme si il cherchait à aller au plus profond de sa partenaire qui se mit à crier de plaisir, et il jouit en même temps que Tonks, relâchant de puissant jet de semence dans le ventre de sa partenaire puis la déposa délicatement à terre.

Sa dureté commençait à diminuer quand il regarda Fleur qui s'approchait de la jouissance tout en le regardant d'un air affamé.

Ce regard eut pour conséquence de faire reprendre de la vigueur à Harry qui après avoir reçu une confirmation de Fleur, s'allongea sur elle et la pénétra afin de la pilonner sans merci pour le plus grand bonheur de la demi-vélane. Tonks bien que venant d'avoir un puissant orgasme, se sentit réagir un peu à la vue de la Française plaqué au sol, gémissante, subissant les assauts vigoureux de Harry et avec le peu de force qui lui restait se pencha pour aller embrasser Fleur et lui caresser les seins. Fleur aimait visiblement bien les attentions qu'on lui portait vu le niveau sonore qu'elle atteignit.

Avec tout cela, Fleur atteignit l'orgasme et se contracta autour d'Harry qui se déversa en elle.

Les trois amants à bout de force mais comblés de bonheur et de plaisir se lovèrent les uns contre les autres le temps de se remettre et de reprendre des forces.

_**FIN DE PARTIE CLASSÉE NC-17**_

_Résumé de l'action :_ Fleur et Tonks s'embrassent, se caressent et se masturbent mutuellement sous le regard de Harry qui décide de ne pas les déranger. Quand elles s'aperçoivent de sa présence il s'éclipse dans la salle de bain pour se masturber mais elles le rejoignent et il fait tour à tour l'amour à Tonks puis à Fleur. 

Après s'être laver et avoir déjeuner, Harry et ses deux compagnes se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement. Tonks les laissa près de la chambre d'Harry et partit se changer dans la sienne. Pendant ce temps, Harry se déshabilla, pour enfiler une tenue plus adéquate pour son entraînement, sans s'être rendu compte que Fleur l'avait suivi et qu'elle le regardait intensément. Sentant un regard sur lui, Harry se retourna et vit le désir brûler à nouveau dans les yeux de Fleur ce qui le fit réagir. Fleur se rapprocha et dit :

« Ouh là la, tu as l'air tout tendu là. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la verge d'Harry qui réagit un peu plus. Attend, je vais m'en occuper car tu ne peux pas aller t'entraîner comme ça. Sinon ça va te perturber et déconcentrer Tonks et nous ne voulons pas ça n'est-ce pas ? »

- Fleur tu n'as pas besoin de… Commença Harry.

Mais sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissements quand Fleur qui s'était agenouillé devant lui avait baissé son boxer, empoigné son sexe et l'avait léché de tout son long avant de redonner un petit coup de langue sur le gland et de le prendre en bouche en une seule fois tout en faisant exprès qu'il sente légèrement ses dents afin de l'exciter encore plus.

Elle regarda dans les yeux et vit de l'excitation et du désir. Tout en faisant des mouvements de va et vient avec ses mains elle se pencha et vient lécher les testicules d'Harry.

Celui-ci ne savait plus où il en était.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne devait pas être loin du paradis et que seule la bouche et les mains de Fleur comptaient. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs changer de tactique et caressaient d'une main les tétons d'Harry, de l'autre ses testicules et de la bouche elle s'occupait de la verge d'Harry. Sous cette douce torture, Harry finit par venir dans la bouche de Fleur qui avala sa semence avec avidité, trouvant son goût de plus en plus délectable, et lui dit :

« Merci. C'était super, Fleur. » Il vit que Fleur se releva pour l'embrasser avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. « Attends ! Et toi ? Tu n'as pas été satisfaite. » Demanda-t-il un peu gêné d'avoir profiter de Fleur sans lui avoir retourné la faveur.

- Oh si, Harry. J'avais envie de te faire jouir, c'est ça qui m'a fait plaisir, et là je vais aller prendre une douche pour me calmer, toi tu dois aller rejoindre Tonks pour ton entraînement, sinon elle va t'attendre. Et ne t'inquiète pas nous aurons largement le temps pour que tu t'occupes de moi mais … Plus tard.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Vas-y, vas la rejoindre.

Il l'embrassa rapidement puis finit de s'habiller pour aller rejoindre Tonks.

L'entraînement au combat, après un longue échauffement et un peu de musculation se porta essentiellement sur l'usage du katana et se passa très rapidement car comme il avait pu le constater contre le basilic en deuxième année, Harry avait une grande affinité avec les armes blanches et surtout les épées.

Puis ce fut le tour d'un corps à corps entre Tonks et lui. Bien que Tonks avait plusieurs années d'expérience derrière elle et qu'elle connaissait plus de prises et de technique de combat ainsi que quelques coups bas particulièrement vicieux, Harry avait sa rapidité naturelle, ses réflexes d'attrapeur de Quidditch, une grande agilité et un instinct d'esquive et de retrait particulièrement acéré due en grande partie aux « chasses à Harry » qu'organisaient Dudley et sa bande et où il avait intérêt à courir s'il ne voulait pas se faire mettre en pièce, qui jouait en sa faveur.

Le combat dura plus d'une heure et désormais les débardeurs qu'ils portaient étaient très moulants. Harry réussit finalement à étaler Tonks à terre mais celle ci d'un mouvement de balayage fit tombé Harry puis d'une roulade lui atterrit dessus et lui immobilisa les bras et lui dit d'un air mutin : « J'ai gagné ».

Harry qui ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu donna un grand coup de hanche et se retrouva au dessus de Tonks, chacun luttant pour obtenir la soumission de l'autre. Tout deux haletaient à cause de l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir. A avoir Tonks, haletante, coincée sous lui fit réagir Harry qui eut à nouveau envie d'elle.

Son désir tourbillonnait en lui comme une entité propre, emplissant son esprit de pensées de luxures et de fantasmes. Une part de lui-même lui murmura que tel était la place des femelles : sur le dos, sous lui, les jambes écartaient attendant de se soumettre au bon plaisir de leur seigneur et maître. Mais Harry rejeta cette pensée : Tonks n'était pas une femelle mais son amie et son amante, peut être même plus et il voulait lui faire l'amour et pas seulement la baiser.

Toutefois il ne put totalement repousser son instinct de mâle dominant, décidé à s'imposer à sa femelle, et pour la première fois prit conscience que son nouvel état de veela mâle affecté son comportement même s'il gardait, pour l'instant le contrôle.

Il se pencha et fixant la métamorphe dans les yeux il lui dit : « Non, j'ai gagné » avant de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Tonks croisa tout de suite ses bras derrière la nuque et répondit au baiser.

Ils se caressèrent, attisant de plus en plus le désir de leur partenaire jusqu'à ce que Tonks n'en put plus et supplia Harry de la prendre. Harry accèda à sa demande et la salle d'entraînement fut bientôt amplis de cris de plaisir et de jouissance.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour sur le tatami de la salle d'entraînement, Maugrey grâce à son œil magique informait Dumbledore des événements qui avaient eu lieu pendant la nuit et pendant toute la journée. Le vieil homme était à la fois content à l'idée que son protégé ait pu trouver l'amour ou du moins un peu de bonheur avec les deux jeunes femmes, Merlin sait que c'était la quelque chose qu'il méritait amplement, mais d'un autre côté il était un peu anxieux de devoir jouer les corbeaux de mauvaise augure et de devoir intervenir dans cette relation naissante mais mieux valait être sauf que désolés.

Le soir, pendant le dîner, Maugrey fit quelques allusions à Harry sur les activités qu'ils avaient eu avec les filles. S'amusant beaucoup de la gêne qu'il occasionnait à Harry, qui bien sûr, rougit légèrement bien qu'il n'était plus aussi innocent qu'avant et, gagnant en confiance, ne se laissait plus troublé ou choqué aussi facilement que quelques jours, voir quelques heures, auparavant.

Présent au dîner Remus, Maugrey et les filles s'amusaient à faire de multiples allusions, plus ou moins discret, sur le changement dans les relations entre Harry et les filles dans le visible but de déterminer qui l'embarrasserait le plus. Mais d'une certaine façon cela rassura Harry de voir que Tonks et Fleur semblaient prêtes à assumer leur relation avec lui au grand jour et sans aucune honte.

Mais après un certain temps à tourner autour du plat, Dumbledore décida qu'il était tant de parler sérieusement.

« Harry, mon garçon, il y a plusieurs sujets dont nous devons discuter. Tout d'abord je sais que toi et mesdemoiselles Delacour et Tonks êtes passés à un niveau supérieur dans votre relation. Sache avant tout que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'immiscer dans tes affaires de cœur et que même en ces temps troublé la naissance d'une relation et de l'amour est toujours une bonne chose. Je sais bien qu'entre vous il y a de véritables sentiments et ceux malgré vos différences, qui pourraient pousser certains à ne pas voir votre relation d'un bon œil, je ne m'opposerais donc en rien à votre relation. Toutefois mes recherches quoique encore incomplètes font que je voudrais que tu acceptes certaines … règles, voire contraintes. »

Devant l'air abasourdi et révolté du jeune Gryffondor le directeur enchaîna tout de suite.

- Ho rien de définitif ou d'absolu, je te rassure. Dit-il pour rassurer le jeune veela. En fait le premier point est qu'à part les individus ici présent ainsi que Minerva, le professeur McGonagall, en tant que directrice des Gryffondores, il faudrait mieux que personne ne sache pour ton …nouveau statut… ou du moins que cela reste secret le plus longtemps possible.

- Mais mes amis risquent de s'en rendre compte et… Commença Harry.

- Je ne te demande pas de leur mentir Harry mais de ne rien leur dire à moins qu'ils ne se rendent compte par eux-mêmes que tu es devenu différent. D'ailleurs pour Mademoiselle Granger je doute qu'elle mette longtemps à s'en apercevoir, elle est très intelligente et sait garder un secret mais le jeune Ronald laisse souvent son tempérament prendre le dessus et parle dans ces cas-là un peu trop sans réfléchir.

Harry après un temps de réflexion acquiesça pour signifier son accord : cela ne l'enchantait guère mais au moins on lui demandait son accord. De plus le résonnement de Dumbledore se tenait : si Hermione était digne de confiance, Ron lui risquait de voir là encore une nouvelle raison de jalouser Harry et de refaire une crise comme en quatrième année. Chose que Harry préférait éviter. Hermione découvrirait la vérité par elle même assez rapidement, surtout si il lui offrait quelques indices, et les instructions de Dumbledore lui donnerai une excuse pour ne rien leur avoir dit de lui-même.

- Maintenant le second point est un peu plus délicat.en effet, d'après le seul texte spécifique que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard au sujet des veelas males, il faudrait que tu fasses attention à tes pouvoirs de veela car bien que neutre et ne touchant que certaines personnes, ils peuvent être sujet à des, disons, débordements. D'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir tu vas passer par plusieurs changements tant magiques que mental et émotionnels. Rien qui ne va normalement faire de toi quelqu'un de différent, je te rassure mais plus comme une puberté renforcé avec un plus haut niveaux d'hormones et accompagné de l'apparition et du renforcement de tes capacité de veela.

En effet, ton héritage peut et va se manifester de plus en plus souvent, au cours des prochains mois, et si tu n'y prends pas garde, ta santé pourrait s'en ressentir. Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser tes nouvelles capacités au fur et à mesure qu'elles se manifestent et s'accroissent.

Et cela nous mène à un autre problème : si les âmes-sœurs du veela l'aident à contrôler ses capacités en temps normal. La création de leurs liens est assez addictive et cause durant les premier mois un besoin et une dépendance qui peuvent s'ils ne sont pas soigneusement surveillés devenir semblable à celui d'une drogue de plus si ton activité sexuelle est trop frénétique tu ne pourras pas récupérer, car elle engage dans ton cas l'utilisation inconsciente de ta magie pour … Heu … diverse chose et tu préféreras certainement que nous en parlions en privé et il se pourrait que tu en tombes malade, surtout si tu maintiens ton entraînement à côté.

Donc pour ton bien et celles de tes âmes sœurs -car s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne sais pas pour l'instant comment elles pourraient réagir- je dois te demanderais de limiter tes activités sexuelles à 1 jour actif sur 2 ou 3 car je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il te sera impossible de limiter ton activité dans la journée.

- Vous ne vous trompez pas. Admis Harry en repensant à l'intensité de ses désirs et à la frénésie de ses rapports depuis qu'il avait « sauté le pas » avec les filles. Harry poussa un profond soupir qui montrait bien que cela ne lui plaisait guère. Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée mais je pense que vous avez raison. Je vais faire attention et m'aménager des temps de « repos » Tant que je n'arriverai pas à me contrôler totalement.

- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à cela, ajouta Fleur. Une vélane n'a en principe qu'une âme-sœur à la fois même s'il y a des exceptions, elle attire tout le monde mais seule celle-ci la comble. Son envie sexuelle se base sur celle de son âme-sœur ce qui fait que quand l'âme-sœur est satisfaite, la vélane peut contrôler ses pulsions et ne fait plus que des gestes d'affection envers son compagnon ou sa compagne jusqu'au moment ou l'envie revienne car elle ne veut que le bonheur de son âme soeur. Ainsi elle peut contrôler la magie innée qui crée ses pouvoirs d'attractions sexuelles, et peu à peu apprend à la maîtriser, et ainsi se reposer.

Mais bien sûr ce que je viens d'expliquer n'est valable que hors de la saison des unions car pendant celle-ci, la vélane est comme qui dirait en rute, elle veut son ou sa partenaire tout le temps, en tout lieu, jusqu'au moment où elle tombe enceinte ou jusqu'à ce que son âme-sœur ou son compagnion du moment s'écroule de fatigue. Durant toute cette saison, elle est très jalouse, lors qu'en temps normal elle est assez libérée et confiante et même après la fécondation, elle ne laisse quasiment aucune femelle s'approcher de son âme sœur, sauf les personnes en qui elle a toute confiance comme sa famille.

- Et quand est-elle cette saison, demanda Harry pour savoir quand Fleur serait comme ça.

- Elle a lieu tous les trois ans si la vélane tombe enceinte sinon tous les deux ans et elle se situe pour moi durant le printemps comme pour les autres vélanes. Mais je ne sais pas te dire si c'est à cause du printemps ou si c'est à cause de l'anniversaire de la vélane car pratiquement toutes les vélanes naissent au printemps vu que la saison des unions durent en principe jusque la fin de l'été mais que souvent les vélanes tombent enceintes au début de l'été. Il semble que les vélanes ne sont pleinement fertiles que vers la fin du printemps et que les premiers temps de la saison des unions servent aux vélanes pour attirer les meilleurs compagnons et reproducteurs possibles.

Dans mon cas je suis bien moins affectée qu'une pure vélane, durant cette période je suis seulement un peu plus … excité … qu'en tant normal mais c'est tout. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer pour toi Harry. Surtout que cela va se produire l'année prochaine si mes comptes sont bons.

- Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. Je demanderai à Hermione si elle veut bien faire des recherches avec moi ici à la bibliothèque, je préfère être au courant si une telle chose risque de m'arriver. D'autre chose à discuter Professeur. Demanda Harry qui avait vu, avec la perspective d'une future frustration, son désir se réveiller et fixait, d'un regard de prédateur, les filles qui, conscientes de ce fai,t faisait exprès de prendre des attitudes aguichantes et provocantes.

- Non, rien qui ne puisse attendre demain je pense. Je serai libre l'après midi pour une nouvelle séance avec toi mon garçon, repose toi bien d'ici la. Répondit Dumbledore un petit sourire de connivence sur les lèvres tandis que Fleur et Tonks avaient quitter la table et se diriger vers les étages.

- Oui, à demain ! Lâcha Harry avant de se précipiter vers les étages.

Les trois hommes restés à table entendirent quelques instants plus tard le bruit caractéristique d'une main qui claque sur une paire de fesses, la voix choqué et clairement amusé de Tonks criant : « Harry ! », le gloussement de Fleur, le bruit d'une porte ouverte à la volée puis au bout de quelques minutes de puissants gémissements et un brusque silence certainement du à un sort de « silencio ».

Remus Lupin laissât échapper une petit rire avant de s'expliquer pour ses deux aînés : « C'est le portrait vivant de son père et de Sirius à leurs âges. Ou qu'ils soient je suis certain qu'ils sont fiers de lui et qu'ils doivent l'encourager en ce moment même ».

- Laissons les profiter de leurs jeunesses. Ajouta Dumbledore.

- Ouais, il faut que jeunesse se passe, et malheureusement je crains que la leur ne puisse durer que jusqu'à la fin de ces vacances. Conclut Maugrey sur une note sombre que le destin semblait décider à réaliser.

Car, tandis que le jeune veela mâle s'adonnait à la découverte de l'amour et des plaisirs charnels, dans l'ombre le Seigneurs des ténèbres commençait à nouveau à réunir ses forces et à renforcer son pouvoir.

Dans son sanctuaire privé Lord Voldemort dressait ses futures plans de batailles pour la conquête du monde magique, et parmi eux la destruction du garçon vu par tous comme l'emblème de leurs espoirs : Harry Potter.

* * *

NA: voici, enfin, le chapitre 16. je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Le prochain devrait arrivé, si tout va bien, dans à peu près un mois et les suivants au même rythme(un par mois). bonne journée à tous. biz.  
svp, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre. 


	17. le temps passe & les nouveautés aussi

Harry Potter : La destinée d'un Veela

Par Ange-ou-Démon avec la participation de Légion

Note de l'auteur:

Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser du retard pour poster le chapitre. c'est entièrement de ma faute. pour tout vous expliquer, depuis fin novembre,je n'ai pas accès à internet la semaine et je ne peux y aller que le mercredi après midi et le week-end. donc juste le mercredi après noel pour vous faire un cadeau, j'ai voulu vous poster ce chapitre mais hélas, le système de reviews étant hors service, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ça n'avait pas marché(car n'ayant pas reçu confirmation que mon chapitre était posté, je ne me suis pas inquiétée vu que ça plantait et j'avoue n'avoir pas vérifier faute de temps) et donc je ne me suis pas inquiétée en ne recevant pas de reviews pour ce chapitre. donc veuillez tous m'excuser.

Ensuite, je voulais vous prévenir que ce chapitre contient une scène érotique, si vous ne voulez pas la lire, passer au dessus elle est bien indiquée. je sais aussi que les nouvelles règles de ce site interdisent ce genre de scène mais je prie ceux que ça gène et qui trouverai intéressant de me dénoncer de me prévenir avant de faire bloquer ma fic. (je suis en ce moment en train de chercher un autre site qui me permettrait de mettre ma fic avec ces scènes afin de retirer ces scènes de mes chapitres et ainsi suivre les règles)

ET maintenant place à la fic.

**Chapitre 17 : Le temps passe et les « nouveautés » s'enchaînent. **

Les deux semaines suivantes furent des plus chargées et passèrent assez vite pour Harry qui s'adapta très bien au rythme de la vie à Grimmauld.

Remus, Tonks et Fleur étaient avec lui les seuls résidents permanents même si Maugrey passait le plus clair de son temps au QG de l'Ordre à centraliser les informations que rapportaient les différents membres quand il n'était pas lui-même en mission et que les jumeaux et Bill passaient fréquemment pour souper ou déjeuner. Dumbledore et d'autres membres de l'ordre passaient de temps à autre mais restaient rarement plus que quelques heures.

Le rassemblement le plus important s'était fait quatre jours plus tôt pour une réunion de l'Ordre et bien que Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à y assister Harry avait décliné l'invitation, n'aillant aucune envie de croiser Rogue ni de faire face à la curiosité de membres de l'Ordre tant qu'il ne se sentait pas totalement prêt, se contentant du résumé des discussions que lui fournit Remus et les filles le lendemain.

Voldemort après un mois et demi de silence faisait à nouveau parler de lui et avait lancé une nouvelle vague d'attaques ciblées visant des Moldus, des Cracmols et des Nées-de-Moldu qui avait débuté le jour où Harry avait eu de violent cauchemars et où Tonks avait dormi avec lui pour la première fois. Néanmoins ces attaques étaient encore peu nombreuses et dans plusieurs cas les victimes avaient pu s'enfuir ou avait été torturé sans aller jusqu'à causer la folie et non tuer comme c'était souvent le cas auparavant.

Il semblait que Voldemort se contentait de « rappeler » sa présence par une campagne de terreur plus que d'extermination. Pour l'Ordre : les informations recueillis laissaient paraître que Voldemort se concentrait sur le recrutement de nouveaux Mangemorts et la reconstruction de son ancienne armée. Les attaques servaient surtout d'entraînement pour les Mangemorts novices en leurs fournissant des adversaires presque incapables de se défendre ainsi que de séances de « défoulement » pour les plus anciens Mangemorts.

Voldemort avec l'arrestation d'une bonne partie des membres de son cercle intérieur se trouvait privé de ses lieutenants capables de mener ses partisans contre des ennemis plus dangereux ce qui diminuait sa capacité à s'attaquer aux familles de sorciers qui s'opposaient à lui.

Toutefois une de ces attaques avait touché la communauté des sorciers en plein cœur quand Amélia Bones, directrice du Département de la justice magique, fut assassiné chez elle avec les deux Aurors lui servant de garde du corps, sa demeure à moitié détruite témoignant d'une lutte acharnée et plusieurs indices laissant penser que le Lord Noir lui-même avait mené l'attaque.

Mais le plus inquiétant restait les informations fournies par le professeur Rogue indiquant que Voldemort, après plusieurs semaines où il avait laissé ses partisans livrés à eux-mêmes avec de vagues consignes d'ordre général, était de retour à la tête des Mangemorts et planifiait une action de grande ampleur mais n'avait pas encore révélé sa cible.

Cela motiva encore plus Harry dans son entraînement.

Durant ces deux semaines Harry s'était entraîné avec acharnement. Non seulement il avançait plus rapidement que prévu dans son programme d'entraînement mais il avait aussi accompli de nets progrès.

Harry attribua cela principalement à deux facteurs : le premier étant la qualité de ses professeurs et le fait de bénéficier d'un professeur particulier. Il semblait qu'avoir un enseignant qui se concentre sur un seul élève lui permette de mieux adapter son enseignement et de le rendre plus rapide et efficace.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant que les sorciers des temps anciens où l'apprentissage était la norme étaient si puissant, ils apprenaient deux fois plus vite, avaient un enseignement plus approfondi de la magie et souvent héritaient de connaissances rares de leurs mentors. Et c'est normal que maintenant ceux qui suivent un apprentissage dans une matière particulière après Poudlard se hissent à un degré de savoir et de maîtrise quasiment impossible à atteindre par soi même » réalisa Harry lors de l'une de ses leçons particulières avec Dumbledore.

Le second facteur était la forme souple qu'Harry avait rapidement donné à son entraînement car loin d'être un élève ordonné et logique Harry se rendit compte que délivré de l'influence, quasi dictatorial, de Hermione en ce qui concerne la façon d'étudier il correspondait bien mieux à une nature chaotique et artistique. Pour être plus précis les emplois du temps fixe et stricte où il prévoyait d'étudier ou de pratiquer à l'avance telle ou telle matière ne marchait pas pour lui : non qu'il ne pouvait pas les suivre mais cela résultait pour lui en un gaspillage de temps et d'énergie. Quand il se trouvait « forcé » à étudier il lui fallait une grande concentration et il se retrouvait souvent à passer une demi-heure à étudier la même page ou pratiquer le même sort. A l'opposé quand il était proprement motiver il pouvait avancer trois fois plus vite qu'en temps normal, en suivant son instinct et l'inspiration du moment pour déterminer ce qu'il devait étudier le jour même et quel sujet choisir Harry s'aperçut qu'il pouvait maintenir un rythme de travail et une concentration optimum et progresser dans son entraînement au moins deux à trois fois plus vite que ce qu'il s'attendait à faire en fonction de son rythme de travail habituel.

Bien sur, il garda le management de son temps d'entraînement ainsi qu'une certaine routine.

Ainsi les journées d'Harry se trouvaient divisé en quatre temps : au petit matin, après le lever et un petit déjeuner, Harry s'entraînait physiquement durant une à deux heures pour entretenir et améliorer sa forme physique se focalisant sur des exercices de musculation, d'endurance et d'agilité. Ensuite jusqu'au déjeuner se trouvait son premier temps d'étude ou selon son inspiration il revoyait ses anciens cours, étudiait les livres qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire ainsi que certains qu'il avait choisi dans la bibliothèque des Black et qui traitaient principalement de maléfices pour le combat qui se situaient à la limite des Arts Noirs, limite qu'il n'avait pas encore décidé de franchir dans ses études, pratiquer la maîtrise de ses sorts ou de sa transformation animagus.

Après le dîner la première partie de l'après-midi était consacrée aux leçons que lui donnaient ses « tuteurs » particuliers Fleur pour les charmes, enchantement et les bases de la guérison magique, Tonks pour la métamorphose, la transformation et le combat au corps à corps, Remus pour la défense contre les forces du mal, le combat armé et les sorts de défenses et d'attaques, Alastor pour le duel et le combat « libre » et enfin Dumbledore pour l'apprentissage de technique, de sorts et de pratiques de la magie diverses et exotiques. Excepté pour les cours de Dumbledore que Harry suivait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et ses entraînements avec Maugrey qui était plus des leçons de survie et de combat que le vieil Auror lui faisait subir à sa convenance Harry était libre de choisir son « professeur » du jour chaque fois que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient libres.

La fin d'après midi était réservée pour un entraînement libre où Harry, à nouveau, étudiait ou pratique selon son envie. Souvent profitant de ce temps pour se livrer à la concoction de potion, aux exercices de contrôle magique prescrit par Dumbledore et au maniement de la dague que Maugrey lui avait offert à son anniversaire.

Enfin avant de dormir, sauf quand il partageait le lit de Tonks et Fleur, Harry passait une bonne heure à étudier et pratiquer les techniques prescrites dans le livre de l'apprentissage de la télépathie que Dumbledore avait finalement réussi à lui obtenir.

L'un dans l'autre, et malgré le fait de s'attaquer à tant de choses simultanément, Harry accomplissait de nets progrès, même s'ils n'étaient pas fantasmagoriques.

Harry avait revu l'ensemble des cours de ses trois premières années, excepté pour les potions ou il n'en était qu'à la moitié de sa troisième année car « l'enseignement » que prodiguait Rogue était plus qu'incomplet et Harry n'avait jamais été intéressé par la matière due à son professeur mais en étudiant par lui-même il se découvrait un certain intérêt pour les potions même s'il avait un retard certain pour bien maîtriser cette matière et qu'il avançait donc plus lentement dans ses « révisions ».

Pour les autres matières, Harry ne comptait pouvoir revoir que ses cours de quatrième année pendant les deux semaines restant de vacances car la présence de ses amis réduirait sans aucun doute son rythme de révision, quant au cours de 5ième année Harry prévoyait en bossant dur de les revoir durant les deux première semaines de cours où les professeur généralement revoyaient les bases de l'an passé avant de passer au nouveau curriculum.

Son entraînement physique continu et ses leçons de combat commençaient à donner des résultats. Harry pouvait constater un progrès visible dans ses exercices physiques car il arrivait désormais, étant plus endurant, à tenir une cession complète et commençait doucement à augmenter la difficulté et les poids utilisés sur les machines d'entraînement.

De plus, au combat il commençait par moment à placer quelques coups contre Tonks et esquiver ou bloquer certaines de ses attaques. Avec Remus et après avoir testé différentes armes, il s'était fixé sur l'épée bâtarde, ou épée à une main et demi car pouvant se manier à une main ou deux si l'on veut augmenter la force des coups, et le maniement de sa dague, notamment comme arme de jet ou au corps à corps, et s'il était loin d'être un expert au moins arrivait-il maintenant à toucher sa cible à 10 mètres même si c'était loin du centre de la cible.

Harry avait également retenté la transformation animagus et commençait à contrôler la forme de Phantôme, chaque transformation étant un peu moins longue et douloureuse à effectuer et chaque tentative permettant de reprendre son contrôle un peu plus vite et de rester sous sa forme animal un peu plus vite.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait hâte d'être à Poudlard afin de pratiquer sa forme dans la Forêt interdite et d'explorer les nouvelles capacités et la liberté apportées par son corps de félin.

Le professeur Dumbledore continuait quand il en avait le temps, ce qui lui arrivait rarement, à lui donner des leçons et bien que peu de résultats visibles en sortaient, excepté pour l'apparition qu'il avait finalement maîtriser, Harry comprenait que, sur le long terme, les techniques que lui enseignait Dumbledore, comme la capacité de détecter et de « ressentir » la magie - dernier point en date sur lequel ils avaient travaillé - feraient de lui un puissant sorcier.

De plus Harry savait qu'une fois à Poudlard il bénéficierait de cours réguliers avec le directeur qui seraient plus orienté sur l'apprentissage de sort.

Avec Tonks et Fleur, il approfondit son répertoire de sort, Tonks lui apprenant des sorts d'attaques et de défenses utilisés par les Aurors et Fleur des sorts élémentaux basés sur le feu, élément que les Vélanes pouvaient naturellement employer, comme le « Flagelo Focus » : le fouet de feu que Dumbledore avait utilisé dans son duel avec Voldemort.

En ce qui concerne sa liaison avec ses amantes : leur relation n'avait fais que grandir et se renforcer, Harry était désormais très à l'aise avec ses deux compagnes, blaguant et discutant à cœur ouvert, abordant même des sujets très personnels qu'il n'avait évoqué avec personne d'autre avant, pas même ses amis, à l'exception de Sirius.

Une complicité de plus en plus grande les liait tous les trois et leur relation se trouva encore renforcé quand Tonks et Fleur découvrirent qu'elles appréciaient partager le même lit même en l'absence de Harry : elles n'étaient plus seulement les amantes de Harry lié par l'homme qu'elles partageaient mais étaient en train de devenir des amantes l'une pour l'autre.

Et il faut le dire : au niveau du sexe leur relation à tout trois était génial !

Jamais Harry n'aurait crû vivre quelque chose d'aussi passionné, d'aussi intense et d'aussi intoxiquant. Dumbledore avait raison : il s'agissait d'une véritable drogue, et de la nature la plus charmeuse, agréable et enivrante. Les jours où Harry avait toute liberté ni lui ni les filles n'arrivaient à s'empêcher de se livrer à plusieurs étreintes, courte mais torrides, durant la journée et à faire l'amour pendant plusieurs heures la nuit.

Une fois que le trio se laissait aller à ses désirs de sexe, ils ne pouvaient se retenir d'avoir plusieurs rapports, ne serait ce que « oral », durant la journée aussi Harry comprit la nécessité de rester complètement « chaste » certains jours pour garder le contrôle de la situation.

Harry avait du mal à prendre des jours de repos surtout quand il sentait de par le lien qu'il partageait avec elles, Fleur et Tonks se donnaient du plaisir alors que lui ne pouvaient pas. Notamment la première fois où il lui avait fallu toute la force de sa volonté pour attendre le matin et ne pas les rejoindre en pleine nuit pour les posséder à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce qu'elles hurlent son nom de plaisir et demande merci.

Un seul point faisait de l'ombrage dans cette relation : c'est qu'elle semblait susciter chez Harry des pulsions de domination vis-à-vis de ses amantes qui, bien que contrôlable, étaient troublantes.

Durant cette période Harry reçut également plusieurs lettres.

Une courte correspondance de Hermione rentrait de vacance qui profitait d'un peu de temps avec ses parents avant de rejoindre ses amis à Grimmauld pour les deux dernières semaines de vacances.

Une très chaleureuse de Neville qui lui disait que son oncle Algie, ancien explorateur spécialisé dans la recherche de plantes magiques rares, après avoir entendu l'aventure du département des mystères, l'avait emmené avec lui dans la forêt amazonienne durant sa dernière expédition, pour lui « apprendre la vie ».

Il avait découvert plein de plantes qu'il ne connaissait pas et son oncle lui avait dit qu'il l'emmènerait encore vu qu'il était devenu aussi courageux que son père, compliment dont Neville semblait extrêmement fier. Ils avaient croisé lors du voyage une tribu indigène qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout était contente de voir des étrangers sur leurs terres. Cela avait été une rude bataille selon Neville, d'autant que la tribu comptait un shaman pratiquant la magie.

De plus, sa grand-mère, après avoir discuté avec Dumbledore qui lui avait dit combien elle pouvait être fière de son petit-fils, l'avait amené chez Ollivander et il avait enfin une baguette à lui et qui n'appartenait pas à son père. Il ne pouvait pas encore l'utiliser mais il était persuadé qu'il saurait faire plus de choses avec celle-ci qu'avec celle qu'il avait avant.

Dans sa lettre, Neville le remercia de l'avoir aidé à prendre confiance en lui et déclara que s'il avait le moindre problème, il serait toujours là pour lui. Il lui offrit également ses condoléances pour la perte de son parrain indiquant qu'il comprenait ce que c'était que de perdre quelqu'un par la baguette de Bellatrix. Cela toucha beaucoup Harry.

Il le remerciait aussi pour la plante exotique qu'Harry avait commandé par catalogue et lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, Harry s'étant souvenu que l'anniversaire de Neville tombait au même moment que le sien et avait décidé après l'excellent anniversaire qu'il avait vécu de penser cette année à offrir des cadeaux à ses amis et avait commencé par Neville. Celui-ci n'avait jamais vu la plante choisie par Harry mais c'était acheté de nouveaux livres pour bien s'en occuper et connaître ces propriétés magiques qu'elle pourrait avoir et semblait très excité à cette perspective.

Cela fit plaisir à Harry que Neville ait pris du prestige au sein de sa famille et qu'il ne se laisse plus faire car depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il trouvait que Neville méritait plus de considérations que ce qu'il en avait. Neville était un garçon gentil qui l'avait toujours soutenu et s'était toujours comporté en bon ami même s'il était timide et n'avait pas eu lui non plus une vie facile.

Mais les événements, de l'année passée ainsi que ceux de juin avait changé la donne et au moins, ces derniers avaient eu un aspect positif.

L'autre lettre fut de Luna qui commença par lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire avant de lui dire que son père et elle avaient trouvé au nord de la Norvège un Ronflex Cornu, prisonnier dans la glace. Elle lui expliquait que cela avait la forme d'un ours avec une tête ronde et des cornes poilus mais celui ci étant mort et pris dans la glace depuis ce qu'il semblait plusieurs millénaires et bien qu'étant bien conservé, il ne prouvait pas qu'ils existaient encore mais au moins il était la preuve qu'ils avaient existé et donc que son père était dans le vrai depuis toujours et cela semblait la rendre très fière car cette découverte allait apporter de la crédibilité au Chicaneur qu'on ne pourrait plus avec cette découverte, l'interview de Harry l'an passé et l'annonce du retour de Voldemort que son père dénoncé depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

En son fort intérieur, Harry se surprit à spéculer si oui ou non le Ministère et en particulier le Département des Mystères où il avait vu beaucoup de chose avait bien une armée d'Héliopath ou un mystérieux artefac appelé le Tranchesac Ongubulaire.

Son père et elle, continuait Luna, allaient donc refaire une expédition quand ils le pourraient pour en trouver d'autres, vivants cette fois. Ils avaient pris de nombreuses photos et elle les montrerait à Hermione à la rentrée (Harry rit en imaginant la tête que ferait Hermione à ce moment là).

Elle lui dit aussi que le Chicaneur allait publier ce qui s'était passé en juin au Ministère. Elle lui dit qu'avec Dumbledore, il allait être une célébrité à nouveau (principalement auprès des filles pour lui, bien que pour Dumbledore elle avait des doutes à ce niveau là.). Elle espérait qu'il allait bien et qu'il surmontait à peu près la mort de son parrain.

Harry fut touché par la gentillesse de Luna qui l'avait déjà énormément aider juste après le décès de Sirius. Tout comme Neville elle était devenu une amie sincère et avec l'aventure du Département des Mystères un membre du groupe à part entière, Harry était impatient de la revoir, il se promit également que quiconque voudrait la tourmenter cette année aurait affaire à lui.

* * *

La veille de l'arrivée de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, Harry était encore en repos forcé et sentait à travers le lien mental qu'il avait commencé à développer avec Fleur et Tonks qu'elles se caressaient langoureusement, comme pour le torturer, sachant qu'il était privé depuis 3 jours complets de leurs caresses ( au lieu de 2 d'habitude car il avait forcé sur l'entraînement enthousiasmé par ses progrès ). 

La frustration de ne pas les avoir vu ni toucher jouer sur le lien et le renforcer, si bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient dans la pièce en train de le caresser. Il pouvait quasiment entendre leurs soupirs et respirer leurs odeurs et le parfum de leurs sexes. Le désir parcourait ses veines et quand il sentit son sang se diriger vers son bas-ventre il céda à la tentation décida d'aller les rejoindre même s'il n'aurait pas dû, après tout rationalisât-il à partir de demain il y aura beaucoup de monde dans la maison et notre relation devant rester aussi secrète que possible nous n'auront plus l'occasion de passer beaucoup du temps à trois, surtout au lit.

« Oh oui », pensa Harry «j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ce soir, mes petites allumeuses vont le sentir passer et on va voir si j'arrive à faire en sorte qu'elles aient du mal à marcher demain ».

_**AVERTISSEMENT : CECI EST UNE PARTIE CLASSEE NC-17, QUI CONTIENT UNE SCENE DE SEXE EXPLICITE LES LECTEURS QUE CE GENRE DE SCENE PEUT CHOQUER SONT PRIER DE NE PAS LIRE CETTE PARTIE ET DE SE RENDRE APRES L'ANNONCE DE FIN DE PARTIE CLASSEE NC-17 ** _

_HarryFleurTonks_

_HarryFleurTonks_

_HarryFleurTonks_

_HarryFleurTonks_

_HarryFleurTonks_

Quand il rentra dans la chambre de Tonks où son instinct l'avait conduit, ce fut un amalgame de cris et de gémissements qui l'accueillit. Fleur et Tonks étaient dans la position 69 et au vu des cris de plus en plus rapprochés de Fleur, qui était au dessus mais avait retiré sa tête d'entre les cuisse de sa partenaire pour exprimer son contentement par de petit cris aigus en gardant les yeux de plaisir, cette dernière n'était pas loin de jouir et comme pour lui donner raison, dès qu'il lui caressa le dos, suivant sa colonne vertébral du dos de sa main, elle jouit sur Tonks. Cette dernière n'avait pas encore jouit et son regard était empli de flammes de passion, elle se releva en percevant la présence de Harry dans la chambre après que Fleur eut roulé sur le côté pour récupérer de son orgasme.

Elle se colla contre le corps dénudé d'Harry qui glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et pinça son clitoris la faisant atteindre l'orgasme dont elle était si proche.

Elle embrassa Harry en tremblant de plaisir et lut un désir incendiaire dans ses yeux qui la décida à lui proposer une chose à laquelle elle pensait depuis plusieurs jours et lui murmura à l'oreille entre de petits coups de langue sur le lobe que étant métamorphomage, elle pouvait se transformer à volonté et que si elle le voulait elle pouvait redevenir vierge pour Harry. Elle lut un instant de doute sur le visage de son amant et par son lien perçut un vague sentiment de malaise à l'idée de la souffrance que cela pourrait occasionner à la jeune Auror mais Tonks effaça ses doute en ajoutant qu'elle en avait très envie et qu'elle en fantasmait même car ce serait ainsi comme une première fois avec l'homme de sa vie et de plus pensa-t-elle elle désirait vraiment que ce fut avec elle qu'Harry puisse connaître le plaisir de déflorer une fille, plaisir qu'elle pourrait lui offrir autant de fois qu'il le souhaiterait.

Harry l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle puis il la vit se concentrer avant de lui sourire et de commencer à le caresser. Harry bien que déjà très excité, se fit un devoir de rendre la « première fois » de Tonks inoubliable. Après l'avoir caressé pendant longtemps sur tout le corps et sentant qu'elle était excitée au plus au point, il descendit progressivement lui faire un cunnilungus alors que Fleur enduisait son sexe tendu de sa salive par de longs coups de langue. Lorsque Tonks fut proche de la jouissance, il continua de la lécher jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplia de la prendre.

Harry qui était dans un état d'excitation très grand et qui s'empêchait de jouir en pensant à des choses dégoûtantes ( du genre Rusard en train de prendre ombrage et Rogue les mattant, il fallait bien ça pour l'empêcher de jouir vu l'envie qu'il avait. Et les coup de langues que Fleur lui prodiguait ) , voulut la préparer avec ses doigts mais Tonks le tira sur elle et lui dit que s'il ne la prenait pas tout de suite, elle allait le violer.

Prenant la menace au sérieux, vu les flammes qui voilait le regard de son âme soeur, il pénétra tout doucement dans un unique mouvement le sexe resserré de Tonks jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'hymen. Tonks était plus étroite qu'habituellement et c'était un bonheur pour Harry de s'y enfouir.

Désir et plaisir prirent le pas sur toute penser consciente hormis le fait de posséder la femelle sous lui : totalement et complètement jusqu'à déverser sa semence au plus profonde de son ventre et tout en l'embrassant, il donna un grand coup de hanche et sentit l'hymen se briser. Tonks étouffa un très léger cri. Puis, quand il voulut se retirer, elle noua ses jambes autour de lui. Et ils commencèrent la danse millénaire des amants.

Pendant ce temps, Fleur avait récupéré de sa jouissance et les regarder tout en se caressant. Elle trouva l'idée de Tonks de donner sa « virginité » à Harry excellente et jalousa son amante de pouvoir recouvrer sa virginité grâce à ses pouvoirs. Réfléchissant au problème tout en regardant Harry accroître le rythme et la puissance de ses va-et-vient les chevilles de Tonks croiser sur ces fesses exerçant une pression pour l'encourager dans ce sens donna une idée à Fleur : il y avait encore une partie d'elle qui était vierge et qu'elle pouvait offrir à son amant : quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait avant de rencontrer Harry : se faire sodomizer.

En effet : bien qu'étant vélane, elle avait toujours refuser de faire quoique ce soit de sexuelle de cette manière et elle ne s'était jamais fait prendre par l'arrière.

Mais excité par le spectacle se déroulant devant ses yeux elle se dit qu'avoir sa première sodomie avec Harry serait super et un parfait remplacement pour ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui offrir surtout qu'il ferait tout pour que la perte de sa virginité anale se passe presque sans douleur.

Elle regarda ses deux amants tout en attrapant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et introduisant le bout de sa baguette dans son anus avant d'incanter un sort de nettoyage suivit d'un sort de lubrification pour se préparer. Elle entendit alors crier Tonks avant un ultime cri où ses deux âmes sœurs jouirent.

Ce qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte c'est qu'avant l'orgasme Harry fixa son regard dans les yeux de Tonks qui avait prit la même teinte d'émeraude que les siens et laissant libre cour à son instinct il murmura d'une voix rauque : « Tu es mienne Nym » avant d'éjaculer puissamment en elle lui offrant un orgasme dévastateur qui fit presque sombrer la métamorphomagus dans l'inconsciente alors qu'elle réalisait qu'a travers la perte de sa «virginité » elle venait de se faire conquérir et que son « seigneurs et maître » venait de lui donner un diminutif de son prénom hais qu'elle n'accepterai que de lui et serait la preuve qu'elle est sienne.

Harry se retira de Tonks et Fleur vint l'embrasser. Il lui rendit tout doucement son baiser tandis qu'il se remettait de son orgasme. Elle se pencha et vint lécher les tétons d'Harry qui lui caressa le dos et la croupe. Fleur sourit et continua ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Quand elle sentit Harry reprendre de la vigueur, par les petits coup de langues qu'elle donnait sur sa hampe, et sa main migrer vers son intimité, elle lui prit la main et la dirigea vers son autre intimité tout en lui disant qu'elle voulait tout comme Tonks une première fois et qu'il soit le premier à la prendre par là et qu'elle avait confiance en lui pour que tout se passe bien.

Harry à la fois honoré de sa confiance et particulièrement excité à l'idée de sodomizer une fille pour la première fois ayant ces derniers jours pas mal fantasmer sur les fesses de ses compagnes qui avaient toutes deux des culs somptueux : ronds et fermes se dit qu'il devait faire attention sachant par ses « lectures »dans les numéros de playwizard qui circulait dans son dortoir que bien qu'agréable la sodomie pouvait faire souffrir la fille la première fois si elle n'était pas bien préparé et pour la décontracter, il demanda à Tonks, l'appelant ostensiblement « Nym », de venir caresser Fleur tandis que lui déposait des baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale de Fleur qui sur ses genoux et la tête reposant sur un cousin utiliser ses mains pour écarter ses fesses et dévoiler sa rosette.

Harry tout en caressant et malaxant les fesses de Fleur titilla du doigt l'entrée inviolée de celle-ci. Quand il arriva avec ses baisers en bas du dos, il commença à le lécher avant de migrer sans que Fleur s'en aperçoive vers son intimité et y fit pénétrer sa langue et découvrit l'orifice déjà lubrifié.

Fleur sursauta un peu mais se détendit très vite à cause des quatre mains se baladant sur elle. La chaleur montait dans son corps et elle lui demanda plus.

Harry tendit ses doigts à Tonks qui les lécha comme une sucette avant qu'elle vienne embrasser Fleur tandis que Harry faisait entrer un doigt en Fleur. Elle se tendit à cette intrusion désagréable et Tonks dut étouffer un petit cri. Mais les mains et les bisous de ses deux amants firent oublier à la demi-vélane peu à peu cette gêne et quand Harry fit de léger mouvements de va et viens, la douleur disparut mais elle revient bien que moins forte quand un second doigt se joignit au mouvement un peu plus tard. Harry fit des mouvements de ciseaux tout en embrassant sa nuque et la caressant. Quand il la sentit bien détendue, il rajouta un troisième doigt pour bien la préparer.

Pendant ce temps, Tonks vient lécher la verge d'Harry afin qu'il soit bien glissant pour quand il entrerait en Fleur et qu'il ne lui fasse pas mal. Quand il retira ses doigts, Fleur protesta de frustration, car l'intrusion des doigts en elle d'abord étrange et légèrement désagréable avait rapidement fait place à de douces sensations des plus plaisantes, mais quand elle sentit quelque chose de plus gros à son entrée, elle se tendit de nouveau un peu. Mais la pénétration lente et les caresses lui firent tout oublier.

Quand il fut en elle, elle ressentait toujours un mélange de douleur et de plaisir mais quand elle donna un petit coup de hanches pour lui dire qu'il pouvait bouger, la douleur fut rapidement remplacée par du plaisir et les mouvements de va-et-vient d'Harry en elle ne furent, bien vite, plus assez suffisant. Elle en réclama plus, il fallait que ce soit plus vite, plus fort et elle accompagna Harry par des mouvements de bassins pour ressentir encore plus de choses. Ne voulant pas partir seule et voulant que Tonks jouisse aussi, elle vint titiller le clitoris de Tonks du doigt, car bien qu'elle aurait voulu se remettre en 69 avec cette dernière, le plaisir que Harry lui fournissait et les mouvements de hanches qu'elle faisaient pour accompagner Harry ne le lui permettaient pas, tout ce qu'elle réussit fut d'indiquer à l'Auror de s'allonger et d'écarter les jambe devant elle pour qu'elle puisse la lécher.

La chaleur de la pièce était de plus en plus haute et les esprits voyageaient de plus en plus loin au fur et à mesure que le désir et les sensations augmentaient. Mais alors que Fleur s'acharnait à retenir ses cris de plaisir et la tête enfoncée entre les cuisses de Tonks tentait de lécher la semence qui couler doucement de sa chatte tandis que cette dernière poussait des râles de plaisir, les yeux fermés, et s'abandonnait à un nouvel orgasme Harry subissait un changement inaperçu de ses compagnes.

Dégageant une faible aura pourpre ses yeux prirent une faible teinte violette alors que sa musculature se faisait plus imposante. Le désir brûlait en lui alors qu'il se laissait finalement aller à son instinct face à la femelle qui s'était offert pour être sienne.

Brusquement ses coups de boutoir se firent plus puisant, plus rapide et plus violent. Harry attrapa de sa main gauche la hanche de Fleur, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair, alors que de sa main droit il saisit la chevelure de la demi-vélane dans son poing poussant le visage de Fleur plus profondément entre les jambes de Tonks et la forçant à lever un peu plus son cul et à s'offrir un peu plus à l'assaut de Harry dont le pubis venait maintenant s'écraser avec force sur les fesses de la Française avec un bruit de claquement.

Fleur senti tle subite changement dans l'attitude de Harry mais fut loin de s'en plaindre car la façon un peu plus brutal dont il la prenait ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation et son plaisir et en elle son instinct de vélane répondit à la situation : elle était une femelle jusqu'au bout des ongles subissant l'assaut de son mâle dominant.

Mais quand Tonks, aillant repris de son orgasme rampa sous le couple et vint lécher Fleur et les bourses d'Harry quand elle le pouvait (c'est à dire quand elle passait à portée de langue), ils n'y tinrent plus et ils jouirent tous ensemble. Harry se répandant entre les reins de Fleur dans un grognement quasi-animal et celle-ci hurlant le nom de celui qui venait de s'imposer à elle et de la conquérir.

Harry, toute trace de changement évanouis, se retira de Fleur puis vint embrasser tour à tour Fleur et Tonks. Fleur avait un sourire de bienheureuse et elle lui dit qu'elle ne regrettait pas, au contraire, et qu'elle ne pensait pas que de se faire prendre par l'arrière pouvait être aussi bon.

Puis elle lui susurra que si il voulait bien plus tard la reprendre de cette façon il n'avait qu'a demander et elle serait toujours d'accord, en fait il n'avait même pas à demander mais simplement à ce servir, ajouta-t-elle, mais Tonks répondit à la vélane qu'elle devrait attendre car ce serait d'abord son tour.

Harry les rassura et lui dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes bien qu'il préférait les voir quand elles jouissaient. Tonks et Fleur lui dirent qu'elles ne voulaient pas qu'il les prenne toujours par là mais que quelque fois ce serait pas mal.

**FIN DE PARTIE CLASSÉE NC-17  
**

_HarryFleurTonks_

_HarryFleurTonks_

_HarryFleurTonks_

_HarryFleurTonks_

_HarryFleurTonks_

**Résumé :** Harry fait l'amour à Tonks qui utilise ses capacités de Métamorphomagus pour c recréer une hyméne et ainsi pouvoir « offrir » sa virginité à Harry. Fleur elle offre son virginité anale à Harry qui la sodomize, durant l'acte Harry semble perdre momentanément le contrôle et subit des changements physique mineurs ( aura pourpre, yeux légèrement violet )

Harry, lui, était très heureux que ces compagnes aient tenu à lui offrir de tel cadeau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourraient faire pour leur dire combien il avait apprécié leur présent mais ils étaient sur qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils soient ensemble, heureux, ses compagnes comblées et en sécurités.

Puis se blottissant les uns comme les autres, Harry entre les deux filles, ils succombèrent et s'endormir exténué.

Aucun ne pensa à lancer un charme de réveil aucun ne se réveilla au petit matin, soudain, dans le courant de la matinée, un bruit perçant les sortis en sursaut de leur sommeil se levant lentement encore embrumé par le sommeil Harry entendit alors clairement un nouveau coup de sonnette retentir, avant d'entendre le portrait de Mme Black se mettre à hurler et plusieurs voix crier en chœur « C'est nous ».

Note : au menu du prochain chap : Weasley : l'invasion à commencé


	18. Note auteur

bonjour à tous, merci à tous pour vos reviews et surtout pour avoir suivi cette fiction.

Comme promis, je vous tiens au courant de ma décision.  
J'ai trouvé un super béta qui va m'aider à "refaire" ma fiction.(ou plutôt m'aider à réécrire les passages qui n'allaient pas.)  
La trame de l'histoire devrait donc rester pratiquement la même.  
vous pourrez trouver la "nouvelle" histoire à l'url : les deux premiers chapitres y sont déjà. un ou deux autres devraient y être mis le week-end prochain (et oui, je ne peux écrire que le week-end.)

encore merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction.

Angeoudemon


End file.
